Una vida magica en el mundo shinobi
by AMAM16
Summary: En el mundo shinobi hay varios niños que se conocen desde los 3 años y especialmente hay comienza la historia, pero tambien en este mundo shinobi existe otro tipo de chakra que hace que la gente cambie su aparencia (pero sigue siendo la misma persona) o pueda traformar objeto en espada o en otra cosa
1. Conociendo a mis amigos

**Conociendo a mis amigos**

Era una tarde cálida y placentera en un bosque de Konoha este lugar había un pequeña ciudad y también niños corriendo e imitando a los mejores y más respetados héroes de toda la cuidad conocido como el Yondaime Hokage, gracias a él y a otro shinobis hace 3 años sellaron al Kyuby y salvaron la aldea, ahora vive con su esposa Kushina y sus dos pequeños hijos de tres años llamados Naruto y Naruko, en una completa paz, pero el pequeño Naruto no compartía mucho la idea de que él iba esta en paz, porque algunas veces sentía que la gente adulta lo miraban entre admiración, odio e indiferencia, pero alguno mantenía su expresión neutros como diciendo "el pequeño no tiene la culpa de lo que paso en la aldea, pero tiene al zorro dentro de él" y entendía perfectamente la causa de ellos, lo adultos le temían que lo dañaran a ellos o a sus hijos porque tenía el zorro de nueve cola en su interior y por eso no tenía amigos, se sentía solo, bueno no tan completamente solo, tenía a Kakashi como su mentor y amigo y también a su padrino y mentor pervertido Jiraiya, pero para el no era lo mismo quería tener amigos de su edad, pero un día todo cambio

\- ¿Kakashi, sabes dónde está Naruto? – pregunto Minato  
\- Debe esta con Jiraiya, practicando a caminar sobre en el agua – respondió Kakashi  
\- Me imagino que Naruto le dijo a Jiraiya sensei que le enseñara – dijo Minato – _"pero porque Naruto le pediría a Jiraiya sensei que le enseñarse a caminar sobre el agua si el todavía no sabe escalar un árbol con chakra"_  
\- De eso no lo dude – dijo Kakashi – es igual a Kushina  
\- ¿A qué te refiere? – pregunto Minato  
\- No se haga el que no sabe sensei – dijo Kakashi – tu sabe que cuando se propone algo no lo deja en paz hasta que lo logra  
\- Tiene razón – dijo Minato sonriendo con nostalgia – pero sabe, me alegra que quiera aprender a tan temprana edad por lo menos lo básico  
\- Yo creo que Naruto te va a superar sensei – dijo Kakashi  
\- Para dónde vas – pregunto Minato a ver que Kakashi se iba  
\- A entrenar, no quiero que tu hijo me supere – dijo Kakashi – _"pero como van las cosas creo que me va a sobrepasar"_  
\- A entrenar o a engañar a Naruto otra vez transformándote – dijo Minato – sabe igual que yo, que no caerá si le pone una persona que conozca muy bien  
\- Minato sensei, no debería estar en la oficina – dijo Kakashi para desviar el tema – si Kushina se entera que no está trabajando se va a molestar  
\- Rayos – dijo Minato comenzando a saltar por los techos – _"ese Kakashi sabe como desviar las conversaciones y siempre me ataca donde soy más vulnerable"_

Kakashi desapareció en un remolino de hojas con una sonrisa al ver que su sensei estaba nervioso, mientras en otro lado de la aldea, en el área de entrenamiento se encontraba Naruto entrenando su Taijutsu mientras estaba esperando a su padrino

\- Ese viejo pervertido si tarda – dijo Naruto pegándole a un tronco  
\- Debería respetar a tu mayores, chibi – dijo alguien apareciendo  
\- Si pues, ese viejo pervertido que tengo de padrino no se merece que lo traten con respeto – dijo Naruto todavía distraído en el tronco  
\- Y se puede saber quién es ese viejo como para decirle al Hokage que ve mujeres en las aguas termales y dice que está investigando – dijo el señor  
\- Si, si mi padrino es así – dijo Naruto riendo, para luego parar en seco – _"si me pide voltear no es mi padrino"_  
\- Sabe ya que soy yo Naruto – dijo el señor - déjate de hacer el tonto y voltea de una vez  
\- Desase tu transformación Kakashi – dijo Naruto serio  
\- Rayos, como supiste – dijo Kakashi  
\- Fácil, conozco muy bien a mi padrino – dijo Naruto volteando – y cuando estoy entrenando por mí mismo, no me pide que voltee  
\- Y tampoco soy el que dice o admite lo que hago – dijo Jiraiya apareciendo – y con más razón no lo hago cuando una persona me conoce y tú lo sabe muy bien Kakashi  
\- Como sea llegas tarde ero sennin – dijo Naruto  
\- Lo siento es que estaba ocupado recolectando información – dijo Jiraiya  
\- Si como sea – dijo Naruto – dijiste que me enseñaría a caminar en el agua  
\- Ante de enseñarte a caminar sobre el agua, tiene que escalar un árbol – dijo Jiraiya  
\- Eso es fácil – dijo Naruto  
\- Pero tiene que escalar el árbol sin las manos – dijo Kakashi – es decir con chakra

Naruto no contesto y comenzó a concentrar Chakra en sus pies, se acerco al árbol y comenzó a escalarlo, para sorpresa de Kakashi y Jiraiya, cuando Naruto llego a una rama se sentó y saco a ambos de su sorpresa

\- Ahora si me vas a enseñar a caminar en el agua – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Quién… te… enseño – trataba de estimular palabra Kakashi  
\- A escalar en un árbol solo con chakra? – completo Jiraiya de golpe  
\- No importa quien me enseño, si no ya que se hacerlo – dijo Naruto bajando del árbol - y bien me van a enseñar a caminar por el agua  
\- Tú no eres Naruto – dijo Kakashi pegándole un chicote  
\- Itai eso dolió ero Kakashi – dijo una chica  
\- Donde esta Naruto, Naruko – pregunto Kakashi  
\- Debe estar entrenando en otra parte – dijo Naruko – _"de seguro ya termino su entrenamiento y esta buscando un lugar para descansar"_  
\- A donde vas – pregunto Kakashi  
\- A donde el viento me lleve – dijo Naruko  
\- Esta claro que se va a entrenar – dijo Jiraiya suspirando  
\- No parece sorprendido – dijo Kakashi – _"pareciera que Jiraiya lo hace a propósito"_  
\- No, siempre me hace esa broma de hacerse pasar por su hermano, cuando llego tarde – dijo Jiraiya

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba buscando un árbol para descansar como siempre lo hace después de un entrenamiento, pero se detuvo de pronto al escuchar que alguien lloraba, entonces comenzó a seguir el sonido, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, se sorprendió de lo que encontró, una pequeña niña de cabello azulado, se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, se acercó a ella lentamente, y al estar frente a ella, se agacho para mirarla detenidamente

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Naruto colocando una mano sobre su cabeza - ¿Te has perdido?  
\- Si, me iba a encontrar con uno amigo pero me adentre mucho al bosque – dijo Hinata  
\- Eres una Hyuga pero eres diferente a los demás – dijo Naruto – tus ojos demuestran amabilidad embe de ego en ellos y eso te hace ver muy bonita  
\- Gra…gracias – dijo Hinata

Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a comenzaron a hablar, bueno teóricamente Naruto hablaba sin parar y Hinata estaba viéndolo tímidamente y escuchado sin importar cuánto tiempo tardaran en hacerlo

\- Por fin te encuentro – dijo una chica – lo veo y no lo creo  
\- Hermana encontraste a Hinata – pregunto un chico  
\- Si pero dime que Hinata esta con un chico – dijo Sayuri – debe ser un sueño  
\- No, no esta soñando – dijo Sasuke – además esta con el chico que toda la aldea odia  
\- Hinata aléjate de ese chico es un monstruo – dijo Sayuri poniendo a Hinata atrás de ella  
\- Parece que los adultos te han enseñado a como tratarme chica Uchiha – dijo Naruto  
\- Tú no eres un monstruo como dicen los adultos - dijo Hinata jugando nerviosa con sus dedos atrás de Sayuri - tú eres… eres mejor que eso…  
\- ¿Eso fue un cumplido? – dijo Naruto - Nunca me habían dado un cumplido  
\- Porque dice eso Hinata es el un – trato de decir Sayuri, pero callo a ver seriedad en Hinata  
\- Si fuera un montruo no me hubiera ayudado y cuidado mientras ustedes me buscaba – dijo Hinata – porque siempre eres así, llevándote por los comentario de la demás persona

Sayuri se sorprendió de que Hinata le hubiera defendido a Naruto y también vio que los dos de los tres huevos que tenia comenzaban a eclosionar, uno tenia el símbolo del clan Hyuga, el otro era blanco y tenia un sol en forma de flor y el ultimo una huella de un gato junto a un corazón, pero es sacada de su pensamiento

\- Hay esta Uchiha – dijo Naruko apareciendo - quiero mi revancha  
\- Hay vamos de nuevo – dijo Sayuri con una gotita tipo anime  
\- Hermana – dijo Naruto  
\- Es tu hermana – dijeron los hermano Uchiha asombrado  
\- Valla oniichan no pensaba que ya se conocía – dijo Naruko  
\- Lo vengo conociendo es ahorita – dijo Naruto  
\- Bueno entonces déjame presentártelo la chica Uchiha es la de la clase de persona que no ve lo que realmente eres, siempre se de llevar por los comentarios de la gente o su apariencia y al chico Uchiha siempre es orgulloso, frio y engreído – dijo Naruko  
\- Llámanos por nuestro nombre Naruko – dijeron los hermanos Uchiha  
\- Bueno la chica juzga a la persona por lo que no es se llama Sayuri y su hermano friolento se llama Sasuke – dijo Naruko con fastidio  
\- Yo no juzgo a las personas Naruko – dijo Sayuri  
\- Claro que lo hace – dijo Naruko – y ni crea que no escuche lo que le dijiste a mi hermano  
\- Tu también lo hace – dijo Sayuri señalándola  
\- Puede ser – dijo Naruko - pero nunca a una primera impresión  
\- Siempre son así – dijo Naruto  
\- Más de que te lo imagina – dijo Sasuke  
\- Y como se llama la linda Hyuga – dijo Naruto  
\- Yo pues – dijo Hinata nerviosa  
\- Hinata por favor deja el nerviosismo – dijo Sasuke  
\- Sera porque le tiene miedo a tu cara Uchiha - dijo Naruto – _"con que Hinata"_  
\- Por cierto Hinata porque te adentraste mucho al bosque – dijo Sasuke ignorando lo dicho por Naruto  
\- Fue porque – trato de decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida  
\- Hay esta la chica Hyuga atrápela – dijo un ninja  
\- Hay tiene tu posible respuesta – dijo Naruto señalando a los ninja  
\- No de nuevo – dijo Naruko – _"pero esta vez no son bandido"_  
\- Esto bandido no aprende – dijo Sayuri  
\- No son bandido son ninja – dijo Naruto  
\- Y de la Aldea de las Nubes – completo Naruko  
\- Por casualidad… ¿Alguien de aquí sabe usar técnica tipo trueno? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Onichan no es el momento para tu idioteces – dijo Naruko

CONTINUARA...


	2. Protegiendo a mis amigos

**Protegiendo a mis amigos  
**

Naruto no respondió solo sondrio de medio lado y saco un kunai de tres punta, todos los presente menos su hermana se sorprendieron, pero los que mas se sorprendieron fueron los ninjas al haber reconocido el kunai

\- Valla si que tenemos suerte – dijo uno – si es unos de los hijos del Hokage  
\- Podemos captúralo también y pedir una recompensa – dijo otro  
\- Ni en tus mejores sueños me podrá atrapar – dijo Naruto lanzando el kunai  
\- Valla que mala puntería – dijo el líder  
\- ¿Quien dijo que te estaba apuntando a ti? – dijo Naruto sacando un huevo naranja con azul y cuatro pata de lobo  
\- Eso es – dijo Sayuri  
\- Un huevo de un guardia Chara – dijo Hinata  
\- Kannon hora de divertirse – dijo Naruto  
\- Dame 5 minutos – dijo Kannon  
\- Nada de 5 minutos, sal ahora te necesito para proteger a Naruko – dijo Naruto – _"y también a la linda Hinata"_

Del huevo salió el Guardián Chara era pelirubio y con oreja y cola de lobo del mismo color, ojos azules, de ropa llevaba una camiseta naranja y encima una chaquetita sin mangas y un short azul marino, también tenia unos guantes azules con un huella de un lobo de color blanco

\- Ninja de la aldea oculta de las nubes – dijo Kannon – ¿Naruko cual es el plan?  
\- Sasuke, Sayuri y yo no quedamos a proteger a Hinata – dijo Naruko señalando a los hermanos Uchiha – mientras Naruto lo distrae para ganar tiempo a otosan para que llegue  
\- Pero para eso tengo que usar técnica ninja – dijo Naruto  
\- No te preocupe ellos saben guardar secreto – dijo Naruko – verdad Hikari  
\- ¿Quien es Hikari?, Naruko – pregunto Naruto  
\- Hola yo soy Hikari guardiana Shara de Naruko – se presento Hikari saliendo de su huevo

Hikari era pelirubia largo recogido en dos coletas y cerca de hay tenia oreja de zorro del color naranja, sus ojos eran azules, de ropa llevaba una camiseta negra y encima una sudadera abierta de color naranja con negro y un short corto negro con franja naranja a los lados

\- ¿Desde cuando? - pregunto Naruto  
\- Después abramos de eso – dijo Naruko – ocúpate de hacer tu parte del plan  
\- Kannon, Over Soul (Posesión de Objetos) – dijo Naruto sacando dos kunai – _"esto es muy arriesgado para Kannon pero no tengo otra alternativa"_

Kannon se devolvió a su huevo y después se introdujo en uno de los kunai que tenía Naruto, este se volvió más grande y se veía que por encima del kunai estaba envuelto de trueno y ese momento aparecieron dos niños

\- Valla ese chico es bueno – dijo un niño peli zafiro con orejas de gato y cola del mismo color – _"Hizo la Over Soul y al rato le agrego la habilidad que puede manejar el guardian shara"_  
\- Esa voz – dijo Sayuri  
\- Ikuto san – dijo Hinata  
\- Si son malos por no invitarnos a la fiesta – dijo un niño peliblanco con una cadena larga que acabada en una cuchilla en forma de luna creciente  
\- Como supieron – dijo Naruko – _"vinieron preparado y todo"_  
\- Sentimos que aparecieron dos guardianes chara nya – dijo Yoru

Yoru el guardian chara de Ikuto, lleva un gran parecido a un gato, con orejas de gato, cola y garras, también tiene los ojos amarillos y el pelo de color azul oscuro, lleva una camisa sin mangas de cuero negro y un collar de cruz de plata con pantalón corto negro y una cadena de plata.

\- Y también sentí un guardian chara que tenía el chakra que era muy parecido a la tuya – dijo Ikuto  
\- ¿Vinieron a ayudar o a hablar? – pregunto Naruto sin voltear  
\- A ayudar claro esta, ahora Toushiro vamos a enseñarle como se hace la cosas – dijo Ikuto – Phantom Claw (garra fantasma)

De la mano de Ikuto se estaba formando unas garras del gato virtual que lanzo y acorralando a dos shinobi, algo que aprovecho Toushiro y amarro a los ninjas que estaba acorralado, Naruto se quedo asombrado ante tan sincronización de eso dos

\- Te vas a quedar hay atontado mirando o vas ayudar – dijo Toushiro apareciendo a un lado de Naruto  
\- Shunpo (paso instantáneo) – dijo Naruto sorprendido – _"es menor que yo y sabe hacer el shunpo y también llego a donde esto haciendo solo una vez el shunpo"_  
\- Parece sorprendido – dijo Toushiro – _"de seguro fue porque solo use un shunpo para llegar a él"_  
\- Urusai – dijo Naruto usando el shunpo y apareciendo atrás del dos enemigo  
\- Como llegaste tan rápido aquí – dijo un ninja  
\- Este niño puede ser – dijo otro ninja  
\- Soy conocido como el lobo del trueno o el rayo amarillo solitario de Konoha – dijo Naruto  
\- Imposible que tu sea – dijo el líder viendo como del kunai aparecía un trueno que tenia forma de cadena  
\- Si no me cree ese es tu problema – dijo Naruto señalando al líder – ahora es tu turno

Naruto destranformo el kunai y cuando izo eso Kannon salió de su huevo y se situó arlado de Naruko y Naruto uso el cambio de carácter y le aparecieron una oreja de lobo amarilla y una cola del mismo color pero en la punta era de color naranja

\- Ahora veras porque me llaman por eso nombre – dijo Naruto - Raiton: Raiken (Puño eléctrico)  
\- Valla parece que ese niño iba enserio cuando dijo que iba a superar al Hokage y convertirse en uno – dijo Ikuto  
\- Quiere ser reconocido por su forma de ser – dijo Naruko – y demostrarle a la gente que no es lo que ellos piensan  
\- Él quiere que la gente de la aldea no lo vea como un monstruo – dijo Sayuri  
\- Pero él no es ningún monstruo – dijo Hinata – los monstruos son las personas que lo ve con odio sin saber que es una persona amable y alegre

Sayuri, Sasuke, Naruko y Naruto se sorprendieron, pero los mas sorprendió fue Sayuri porque nunca la había visto con tanta valentía al decir algo de una persona y Naruto al oír esa palabra de alguien que no era su familia o de Kakashi

\- Nadie fuera de la familia o de Kakashi le ha dicho eso a Naruto oniisan – susurro Naruko – _"por que todos los aldeanos lo miran con cara de odio por que piensa que él es el Kyubi"_  
\- Eso es por que los aldeanos lo ven como el Kyubi – pensó Kannon en voz alta – y es por eso que ven a Naruto con odio  
\- ¿Qué es el Kyubi? – preguntaron Hinata y Sayuri  
\- El Kyubi es – trato de decir Kannon  
\- Urusai Kannon – interrumpió Hyourinmaru – ese nombre y hablar sobre el tema es un tabú

Hyourinmaru el guardian chara de Toushiro, tiene una melena de color verde azulada y una gran marca con forma de equis azul claro en el centro de su rostro, sus ojos también son azules, casi blancos, viste con amplias vestiduras de seda al estilo samurái, con una cadena acabada en una cuchilla en forma de luna creciente ciñendo a su cintura y dos adornos circulares metálicos en su pecho, tanto sus manos como especialmente sus pies tienen la forma de las patas de un dragón hechas completamente de hielo y además tiene una larga cola verde oscura, cuyo extremo está recubierto de hielo.

\- Si el nombre del Kyubi es tabú – dijeron Hinata y Sayuri - ¿Por qué es la segunda vez que lo oigo nombrar?

CONTINUARA...


	3. Los amigos que te comprende

**Los amigos que te comprende**

Los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho, pero los mas sorprendidos fueron Naruko y Naruto, provocando que este se desconcentrara de su objetivo, el enemigo aprovecha el descuido y lo atacar, Naruto rápidamente se cubre cerrando los ojos pero al no sentir el impacto de la técnica, comienza abrir los ojos porque siente como si algo lo hubiera cargado y al abrirlo por completo se da cuenta de quien es

\- Otosan – dijo Naruto – _"En que momento llego, no lo sentí llegar"_  
\- Siempre tan provocativo – dijo Minato – he Naruto  
\- Esta vez no fui yo – dijo Naruto defendiéndose de la acusación  
\- ¿Y cual es tu escusa? – pregunto Minato  
\- Que ello iba tras una Hyuga – dijo Naruto – _"y yo no iba a permitir que se la llevara"_  
\- Inventa una escusa mejor Naruto – dijo Minato  
\- No es ninguna escusa – dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazo  
\- Naruko no es mejor llama la atención de Minato – susurro Ikuto  
\- Si pero no puedo decir en voz alta, si no el pequeño plan de Oniisan de protegerme se ira a la basura – susurro Naruko – _"cuando el sonríe de medio lado y estamos en problema significa que no le diga Oniisan para no involucrarme"_  
\- Yo no quise decir que lo llamara así – susurro Ikuto – solo estoy diciendo llamar su atención  
\- ¿Ikuto que tanto susurra con Naruko? – pregunto Toushiro  
\- Valla estaba aquí chicos, no me di cuenta – dijo Minato volteando

Cuando lo hizo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y se sintió un poco avergonzado y sorprendido al ver que Ikuto, Touhiro y Naruko que estaba en el medio de esto dos y no estaba solo porque atrás de ella había dos Uchiha y en medio de esto ultimo una Hyuga algo que sorprendió aun mas a Minato

\- Te lo dije que ellos estaba tras una Hyuga – dijo Naruto al verlo sorprendido  
\- Valla Minato debería dar el puesto de Hokage a alguien más y concéntrate nada mas en tu ron de padre – dijo una voz femenina apareciendo  
\- Esa manera de fastidiarme solo hay una persona en este mundo que lo hace, además de Kushina – dijo Minato  
\- Si cuenta a Okasan son dos personas que te fastidia, Otosan – dijo Naruto inocentemente  
\- A Kushina se las aguantos – dijo Minato – pero a Hana no  
\- Hana es la esposa de líder Hyuga sama cierto – dijo Naruto  
\- Valla Minato parece que lo educado muy bien sobre los líderes de los clanes – dijo Hana  
\- Claro, si quiero ser Hokage tengo que saber de los líderes de ahora – dijo Naruto  
\- Y que haces por aquí – dijo Minato  
\- Okasan – dijo Hinata corriendo hacia Hana  
\- Por mi pequeña Hinata – dijo Hana acariciándole la cabeza a Hinata  
\- ¿Como supo que estaba aquí? – pregunto Naruto inocentemente  
\- Se podría decir que con el chakra marino – dijo Hana  
\- El chakra marino ¿que es eso? – pregunto Naruto  
\- No te lo puedo decir pero cuando crea que existe y aprenda a sentir su presencia vas a saber que es el chacka marino – dijo Hana – _"Tiene dos guardianes chara y no sabe que es el chakra marino, al menos que el otro no se allá abierto todavía"_  
\- Y cambiando de tema, ¿porque te distrajiste? – pregunto Minato  
\- Por un comentario no deseado – dijo Naruto con la cabeza abajo  
\- Cuando te pones así es por – dijo Minato – no me diga Kannon comento sobre eso  
\- Si pensar en voz alta es comentar, entonces si, si lo izo – dijo Naruko – pero ese no es el problema  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Minato

Ikuto y Toushiro se miraron entre si y después miraron a ver a Naruko, esta al sentir la mirada de ellos entendió lo que quería decir y se acerco a donde estaba Minato y cuando llego le susurro algo en la oreja

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esta segura de eso Naruko? – grito Minato  
\- Otosan esta insinuando que soy una mentirosa como Naruto Onii chan – dijo Naruko  
\- ¿Qué teníamos a los dos Namikaze y ni siquiera me di cuenta? – dijo el líder de lo ninja amarado a un tronco  
\- Claro Dattebayo – dijo Naruto  
\- Y tu no lo niega baka presumido – dijeron Ikuto y Toushiro dándole un coscorrón  
\- No lo voy a negar, además ellos están amarados y si tratan de escapar Otosan esta aquí para detenerlo – dijo Naruto  
\- Mejor no lo trate de convencer de que niegue a su hermana – dijo un chico apareciendo – porque él nunca va a negar a una hermana tan hermosa  
\- Esa chibi de Naruko, bonita esta ciego Gray – dijo un chico pelirosa – la mas bonita es esa pequeña Hyuga  
\- Es cierto Natsu es muy bonita, pero es una Hyuga – dijo Gray – todo ellos tiene demasiado ego porque vienen de una buena familia  
\- Tiene razón Gray pero ella es tímida dudo que tenga ego – dijo Natsu – pero sabe nadie le gana en el ego a los Uchiha ellos tiene mas que un Hyuga  
\- Eso no te lo reprocho, por que tiene razón los Uchiha son demasiado orgullosos con su Doujutsu – dijo Gray – y también escuche por ahí que ese clan es maldito  
\- Este Gray, no debiste decir eso – dijo Natsu  
\- Natsu tiene razón, no debiste decir eso – dijo Naruko  
\- ¿Porque?, si es cierto – dijo Gray  
\- Acaso tiene prueba para decir que el Clan Uchiha es así – grito Sayuri enfadada  
\- Y hablo la chica que se llevar por los comentarios de la gente – dijo Naruto  
\- Urusai enano cara de zorro – dijo Sayuri  
\- ¿Como me dijiste? – dijo Naruto  
\- Solo digo lo que veo y lo que veo es a un Enano cara de zorro – dijo Sayuri – a y también a un cobarde  
\- ¿A quien le dice cobarde? – dijo Naruto – te recuerdo que  
\- En ese sentido no eres cobarde – dijo Sayuri interrumpiéndolo – tiene un secreto que no quiere contar por miedo a como te tratemos  
\- Acaso tú no tiene un secreto – dijo Naruto - ¿Por qué no muestra el guardian shara que tiene?  
\- ¿Como supiste que tengo un guardian shara? – pregunto Sayuri  
\- No negare que eres buena ocultando la presencia de tu guardian, pero tú misma te delata – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Sayuri  
\- Te delata por tu forma de actuar – dijo Naruko – te llevas por lo cometarios de la gente sobre una persona y cree que esa persona es así y a ti no te gusta que hable de ti o de tu clan cosa que no son, por ejemplo como trataste a Naruto onisan cuando lo viste con Hinata y lo que paso ahorita  
\- Si no te gusta que juzgue a tu clan o a ti, entonces aprende a no juzgar a las demás personas – dijo Naruto – es decir no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan  
\- Tiene razón no te debí juzgar – dijo Sayuri bajando la mirada - pero eso no implica de que los aldeanos te tratan con tanto odio por un ser que no eres  
\- Yo no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Naruto desviando la vista – no quiero que me vean de la misma manera que los adultos de aldea  
\- ¿Qué hay de malo que cuente sobre eso? – pregunto Ikuto – yo se la verdad y no te miro como los adultos  
\- Eso es por que a ti y a Toushiro lo considero de la familia – grito Naruto – y además no son de la aldea  
\- Oye Uzumaki a que monstruo tiene sellado – pregunto Nastu  
\- ¿Cómo sabe que de eso se trata? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Tu comportamiento me recuerda al mío – dijo Natsu – solo por eso  
\- De seguro tiene un huevo de un guardia Chara con forma de lo que tiene sellado – dijo Gray  
\- Como lo supo – adelantándose Nastu a la pregunta de Naruto – yo tengo uno

Natsu saco un huevo de su bolsillo y era de color rojo y en el centro había un dragón sosteniendo una llama, Naruto lo miraba con asombro después ve como se comienza a abrir y de el sale el guardian Chara presentándose Igneel, tenia una melena de color rosa, ojos negros, llevaba un chaleco negro con adornos dorados sobre su pecho sin ninguna camisa debajo, una bufanda blanca en forma de escama sobre su cuello, unos guantes negros con una dibujo de una llama en la parte posterior, pantalones holgados blancos que van hasta las rodillas y sandalias, Naruto saca su otro huevo shara y lo ve con un poco, cuando se dispone a tirarlo al piso para romperlo alguien lo detiene

\- No lo tire – grito Hinata acercándose a donde Naruto – los guardianes shara también tiene vida  
\- Pero esto me recuerda a lo que tengo sellado – dijo Naruto  
\- Una cara de un zorro – dijo Hinata cuando agarro el Huevo – es chistosa su cara  
\- No es chistoso que casi destruya la aldea – dijo Naruto  
\- Pero tu no seria capaz de hacerlo – dijo Hinata  
\- No, no seria capaz de hacer eso – dijo Naruto – a pesar de que la gente me mire con odio  
\- La gente no puede olvidar lo que paso y te ven a ti como el que ataco la aldea – dijo Hinata tímidamente – y es por eso que te ven así pero yo te considero como un pequeño héroe porque si no hubieran sellado yo no existiría

Naruto se asombra de las palabras de la chica no creyendo lo que había oído, pero al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran palabras sincera a pesar que lo había dicho con timidez, también vio una pequeña sonrisa al lo que Naruto le respondió también de la misma manera

\- Hinata tiene razón, pero si no quiere no lo cuente no te voy a presionar mas – dijo Sayuri - además si quiere podemos se tu amigo  
\- Pero yo… - dijo Naruto  
\- Oye dobe, nos no importa si tiene o no algo sellado lo importante es – dijo Sasuke  
\- Que eres una persona de buen corazón – continuo Sayuri  
\- Que necesitad de alguien para afrontar y lograr que la gente lo mire por la persona que es – dijo Naruko  
\- Un verdadero amigo no abandonaría a otro solo por algo que le cause miedo a otra – dijo Ikuto  
\- Y si no fuera así hace tiempo que se hubiera ido – dijo Natsu – no cree eso  
\- Creo que tiene razón – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – _"Okasan tenía razón, no importa el inconveniente de que tenga a una bestia en mi interior, mientras tenga amigos que me miren por lo que soy y me den su cariño y amor"_ _  
_  
Minato veía la escena y sonreía al ver que Naruto había superado ese miedo a hacer amigo porque pensaba que lo abandonaría cuando ellos supiera de que enseraba al que casi destruyo la aldea

CONTINUARA...


	4. El ultimo día de diversion ante de la ac

**El ultimo día de diversion ante de la academia**

Era un dia hermoso en Konoha y sin que uno se diera cuenta ya había pasado cuatros años desde aquel acontecimiento, Naruto todavía no decía mucho acerca de porque los aldeanos lo mira con odio y los chicos no lo presionaba para que lo contara ya que tenia una pequeña idea del que se trataba, Natsu y Gray también se hicieron muy amigo con ellos y mas con Toushiro e Ikuto, estos un dia había rescatado unas niñas de unos secuestradores, desde entonces son muy amigos aunque discuten muchos, Sasuke y Sayuri siempre entrenaba con su hermano mayor siempre y cuando este no estuviera en misiones y Hinata siempre estaba con un proctector desde la muerte de su madre y ahorra se encontraba entrenando con su padre, pero este al ver la deshonra que es Hinata abandona la sala, esta sale corriendo de su casa deprimida al perder con su hermana menor y al no ver por donde iba tropezó con tres chicos provocando que sus helados cayeran al suelo, estos se molestaron con ella e inmediatamente exigieron disculpas.

\- ¡Oye tu! – dijo el gordo  
\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Hinata tímidamente  
\- Oye… ¡Ella es la hija de los Hyuga! – dijo el de gorra  
\- ¡Sí, ella tiene esos ojos! – dijo el flaco  
\- Ella debe ser la prima de Neji – dijo el gordo  
\- Probablemente es engreída también - gorra  
\- ¡Piensa que es mejor que nosotros por la herencia de su familia y su talento! - dijo el gordo  
\- Yo no soy asi en absoluto – dijo Hinata para salir corriendo  
\- ¡Oye tu! – dijo un chico gorra agarrando a Hinata para que no escapara  
\- ¿Intentando huir sin decir que lo sientes? – dijo el gordo - ¡Qué idiota!  
\- ¡No dejes que se salga con la suya! – dijo el flaco  
\- Oye, dí que lo sientes – dijo el de gorra mientra ponía su mano el la cabeza para hacer que Hinata callera de rodilla  
\- Discúlpate amablemente – dijo el gordo  
\- ¿Dí que lo sientes! – dijo el flaco  
\- Lo siento – dijo Hinata  
\- ¡No es suficiente! – dijo el de gorra - ¡Dilo de corazón!  
\- ¡Disculpate! – dijo el gordo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Hinata para que se inclinarla mas  
\- ¡Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento! – dijo Hinata comenzando a llorar  
\- ¡Ya basta! – exigió Naruto, que apareció de repente, Hinata alzo la vistacon una pequeña sondrisa y los tres niños lo miraron  
\- ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto el chico de gorra  
\- ¡Hey, ese es el niño! – dijo el gordo – el que siempre se está metiendo en problemas, ¡Al que todos odian!  
\- Ah sí – dijo el flaco – ese chico  
\- ¿Ese chico, eh? – dijo el de gorra

Luego los tres chicos se comenzaron a reír, Hinata no aguantaba las burlas que tenia esos chicos sobre Naruto y quería defenderlo pero este se le adelanto

\- ¡Yo no soy "ese chico"! – dijo Naruto molesto - ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! y me convertiré en Hokage algún dia ¡Recuerden eso!  
\- ¡¿Hokage?! – dijeron los tres para luego reírse  
\- ¿Estás loco? – dijo el de gorra  
\- ¡Ésas son tonterías! – dijo el gordo  
\- ¡Qué niño más tonto! - dijo el flaco  
\- ¡No hay forma de que un idiota como tu pueda volverse uno! – dijo el de gorra para luego golpearlo

Naruto cayó en suelo, y el chico soltó una risita burlona para luego sorprenderse de que Naruto se estaba levantando limpiándose donde estaba sangrando para luego devolviéndole la risita burlona

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – dijo el de gorra  
\- ¡Será mejor que no se arrepientan, chicos tembléis de miedo! – dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en forma de sello – _"yo junto a Sasuke, prometimos protegerte Hinata"_  
\- ¿Qué sello está formando? – pregunto el de gorra asustado  
\- Bushin no – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡No puede ser! – dijeron los tres chicos

Naruto completo la palabra y del humo salió un clon todo deforme de Naruto, provocando la risa de los tres chicos, algo que aprovecho Naruto

\- ¡Bajaste tu guardia! ¡¿Qué tal esto?! – dijo Naruto abalanzándose sobre el chico de gorra para luego levantar un puño - ¡Lo haré! ¡Realmente me convertiré en Hokage! ¡Les voy a demostrar que están equivocados!

Naruto comenzó a golpear al de gorra a puño, pero los otros dos a ver eso le quitaron de encima a Naruto, para luego este se golpeado por los dos chicos, Hinata no soportaba ver como lo golpeaba y cerro lo ojos, pero una voz izo que volteara a donde provenía viendo como venia un Hyuga buscándola, los tres chicos tambien escucharon la voz y salieron huyendo dejando a Naruto en el piso

\- Hinata sama… ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto el Hyuga, para luego ver donde estaba viendo la pequeña – Este chico… vamos, Hinata-sama  
\- Espera, él vino a rescatarme – dijo Hinata – _"cumpliendo la promesa que me hiciste junto con Sasuke"_  
\- Usted no debería involucrarse con él – dijo el Hyuga – vamos  
\- Pero – trato de decir Hinata – _"si supiera que ya estoy involucrada con él, nos vemos más tarde en la torre, Naruto"_

El Hyuga se llevaba a Hinata y esta miraba a Naruto inconsciente, pero lo que no sabía el Hyuga era que alguien se le había puesto en su punto ciego

\- Valla casi consigue una amiga – dijo Jiraiya  
\- La pequeña Hyuga ya es amiga de Naruto – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¿Entonces por que ignoro a Naruto? – pregunto Jiraiya  
\- Se ven a escondida en la torre Hokage juntos a los gemelos Uchiha – dijo Kakashi  
\- Entonces es una amistad a escondida – dijo Jiraiya  
\- Si, por los momentos solo Minato, Kushina y yo sabemos de esa amistad – dijo Kakashi  
\- Te olvida de mí – dijo una voz masculina  
\- Asi también Itachi y Shiro – dijo Kakashi  
\- entonces si es una amistad escondida donde se ven – pregunto Jiraiya  
\- No lo se el único que sabe donde se ven es el sensei – dijo Kakashi – pero es un lugar seguro si eso te preocupa

Jiraiya se tranquilizo y se pusieron a hablar, mientras tanto en una casa de árbol cerca de hay habia un lago que se encontraban ubicadas secretamente entre el castillo y el monte hokage, se encontraban ochos personas esperando a las otra charlando, pero cuando vieron a los que faltaron miraron al frente y se detallaron de que venían acopañada de una niña pelirubia y un chico pelinegro alto

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntaron los chicos – y por que esta todo golpeado Naruto  
\- Él es Hanekawa Ryu hermano de Shiro – dijo Naruto - Y ella es Heartphilia Lucy  
\- Y de el porque esta todo golpeados es por que se peleo – dijo Naruko  
\- Yo no me pelee yo solo estaba defendiendo a Hinata de uno chico que la hicieron llorar – dijo Naruto  
\- Lo de que no te peliaste no te lo creemos – dijo Ikuto – pero si te creo que lo hiciste por Hinata  
\- ¿Y por sierto donde esta? – pregunto Sayuri  
\- Ya debe estar de camino – dijo Naruko  
\- Mientras que llega le presentaremos a los chicos – dijo Naruto  
\- Buena idea – dijo Naruko – con quien comenzamos  
\- Yo se, el cara de flamita es Dragonail Natsu y el sin camisa es Fullbuster Gray – dijo Naruto  
\- Mucho gusto Lucy – dijeron Natsu y Gray asercandose a la chica – yo llege primero y deja de copiarme  
\- Ya comenzaron – dijo Naruko al verlo discutir  
\- No los van a deterner – pregunto Lucy  
\- No, la única que puede para a eso dos por los momento es Hinata – dijo Naruko  
\- Hinata donde – dijeron Natsu y Gray asustado  
\- Si ella llega y la hacen llora van a tener problemas con alguien – dijo Naruko

Natsu y Gray se pusieron riguido a recordar la ultima vez que hicieron llorar a Hinata, y Naruto le dio una paliza usando su guardian Chara llamado Kyu que tenia el pelo amarillo con alguna mechita roja y tenia oreja de zorro, en su cara tenia tres marca y sus ojos eran azules y rasgados, de ropa tenia una camisa negra y un chaleco sin manga naranja, un shork color naranja y en los borde era negro y unos guantes naranja con azul

\- Asi esta mejor – dijo Naruko a ver que habían dejado de discutir – asi es como debe comportarse  
\- Bueno seguimos – dijo Naruto – esta dos chicas son Hinamori Amu y Hinamori Momo  
\- Y sus salvadores – dijo Naruko – el gato pervetido Tsukiyomi Ikuto y el frio Hitsugaya Toushiro  
\- Naruko mucho tiempo con Sayuri te hace daño – dijo Ikuto – yo no soy ningún pervetido  
\- Claro que lo eres – dijo Sayuri – pero Gray te gana en eso  
\- Tiene razón – dijo Naruto – todavia no se quitas esa maña de quitarte la camisa sin darse cuenta  
\- Y la lindura de Uchiha quien es – pregunto Ryu  
\- Ella es Sayuri – dijo Naruko – y el que esta a su lado es el cubito de hielo Sasuke  
\- Mucho gusto de conocerte – dijo Ryu dándole un beso en la mano  
\- Valla que caballeroso eres – dijo Sayuri – a comparación de los chicos  
\- Hey, yo puedo ser mas caballoroso que él – dijeron los chicos ofendidos  
\- Si claro, el único que es cababelloros pero aunque sea un poco es Naruto – dijo Sayuri  
\- Solo lo hace cuando se trata de Hinata – dijo Naruko  
\- Hey, ¿acaso esta insinuando que no soy caballeroso contigo? – dijo Naruto  
\- No solo yo sino con las demás chicas – dijo Naruko  
\- Y si no nos cree, porque no hacemos una prueba para que vea que es cierto – dijo Sayuri  
\- Hola chicos, lo siento por llegar tarde – dijo Hinata – y Naruto kun gracias por ayudarme  
\- No fue nada Hinata es todo honor para mi ayudar a toda una princesita como tú – dijo Naruto  
\- Creo que Naruko tiene razón Naruto – dijo Ryu – solo eres caballeroso con Hinata sama  
\- Ryu san, porfavor deja el sama cuando estemos fuera de la vista de mi padre o de alguien de clan – pidió Hinata timidamente  
\- ¿Ustedes se conoces? – preguntaron Sayuri y Natsu soprendido  
\- Claro que conocemos a Hinata sama – dijo Lucy – y también a Naruto sama  
\- Hey, deja el sama, no me gusta ese sufijo – dijo Naruto  
\- Se estará preguntando como lo conocimos – dijo Naruko – Hinata porfavor puede explicar como  
\- A Ryu lo conosimos cuando Shiro lo llevo una vez a la mancion de Naruto – dijo Hinata tímidamente – y a Lucy cuando Kushina la salvo de uno vandido  
\- Lucy izo lo mismo que Ikuto y al venir de una vida como la de Hinata trataron de secuestrarla – dijo Naruto  
\- Se escapo de casa – dijo Natsu - ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no es mi estilo – dijo Lucy – prefiero mil veces hacer la cosa por mi misma a que me consienta  
\- No te gusta vivir esa vida porque no quiere que piense que eres una mimada – dijo Natsu  
\- Se podría decir que si – dijo Lucy – _"porque tengo el presentimiento de haber tenido esta conversación"_

Gray mira a Lucy y se acuerda de una niña que Natsu había salvado de unos niños que la estaba fastidiando y después se fija en Natsu y ve la explesion de su cara como si tratara de recordar o mejor dicho de tener la impresión de que ya conosia a Lucy, esta estaba igual que Natsu pero cada vez que trataba de recordar le pegaba un dolor fuerte en la cabeza algo que noto Naruto

\- Te recomiendo que no trate de forzar a tu memoria a regresar – dijo Naruto – es preferible dejar que los recuerdo regrese por si solo  
\- Y lo mismo va para ti Natsu – dijo Naruko

Natsu y Lucy asistieron y comprendieron lo dicho por Naruto, Sayuri se había ido hacia la ventana y le izo seña a los demás para aserle una broma a Ryu a lo cual asistieron, este que también estaba cerca de la ventana, Naruko le pidió que le ancansara unos libro que estaba en una reprisa que esta cerca, los chicos aprovenchando el descuido y lo empusaron de forma que pareciese sin culpa a lo que fue a caer por la ventana y llego a caer el lago que estaba arlado de la casa del arbol como amotiguador

\- Acaso quería matarme – grito Ryu  
\- De que te queja agradece que hay un lago arlado para que amatiguar la caída – dijo Naruto  
\- Pero yo no lo sabía baka – grito Ryu molesto  
\- Yo tampoco – dijo Naruto inocentemente  
\- Claro que lo sabia – dijo Natsu – además es un castigo lanzar a alguien al lago cuando uno dice Sama  
\- Si es un castigo ahora te toca a ti a que te lanze al lago – dijo Lucy  
\- Si, pero tu te viene conmigo – dijo Natsu  
\- Espera yo no lo dije – dijo Lucy tratado de escapar  
\- Claro que si lo dijste como tres veces – dijo Natsu  
\- Claro que no solo lo dije 2 veces el sama – dijo Lucy  
\- Ahora si son tres veces – dijo Natsu

Lucy seguía tratando de escapar de Natsu y los demás se reian de esa persocucion, pero los mas serio lo disimulaban con una pequeña sondrisa, Natsu porfin agaro a Lucy y se lanzo al lago con ella, mietras tanto Naruto miro por la ventana y se acordó de que alguien no había recibido el castigo

\- A donde cree que te va Hinata – dijo Naruto  
\- Al baño Naruto kun – dijo Hinata  
\- Tu no vas a ningún lado – dijo Naruto apareciendo al frente de Hinata  
\- Shunpo sin tranformate – dijo Hinata sorprendida  
\- No, esto no fue el shunpo, pero como dijiste ya puedo dominarlo sin la necesidad del guardian shara – dijo Naruto - y lo que use fue el Hiraishin no Jutsu  
\- Al fin lo domina – susurro Hinata – _"pero donde y cuando puso la marca"_  
\- Tu mano – dijo Naruto adivinando su pensamiento

Hinata se miro la mano y vio el símbolo de la hoja en ella, Naruto aprobecho que esta se había quedado detallando la marca y la agarro, y esta vez si uso el shunpo y aparecieron en el lago ya sumergido cerca de la orilla de tal manera de no empapar a Hinata por completo, pero su plan no sirvió porque alguien lo empapo a ambos, ellos voltearon para ver al causandte y eran Natsu

\- Oye Natsu porque hiziste eso – dijo Naruto  
\- Eres un tramposo, es por eso que lo hize – dijo Natsu  
\- Yo lo hize por dos motivo – dijo Naruto  
\- Con dos motivos – dijo Natsu  
\- Si por dos motivos – dijo Naruto – y uno de ellos esta alla arriba  
\- Oye Dobe eso es trampa – grito Sasuke – la regla dice si alguien dice Sama debe ser lansado desde aquí arriba  
\- Quisa sea trampa pero yo no iba a tirar a Hinata desde aqui arriba – dijo Naruto apareciendo atra de Sasuke – ahora te toca a ti lanzarte  
\- Sasuke baka caíste en la trampa de recramarle – dijo Gray  
\- Esta me la paga dobe – dijo Sasuke lanzándose al lago  
\- Si claro – dijo Naruto – ahora quien sigue  
\- Ya no tiene mas vistima para que caigan y te digan Sama, Naruto – dijo Gray  
\- Baka Gray, dijiste Sama – dijeron Ikuto y Toushiro  
\- Tres pajaros en un mismo tiro – dijo Naruto con una sondrisa tipo zorro  
\- Yo no me voy solo – dijo Ikuto – tu te viene conmigo  
\- Yo no dije la palabra asi que ve y tirate tu solo – dijo Amu  
\- Aunque no la alla dicho igual te viene conmigo Amu – dijo Ikuto cargandola  
\- Baka, suéltame – dijo Amu

Ikuto no lo izo y se lanzo con Amu, seguido de Toushiro y Gray, Naruko, Momo y Sayuri que fueron la que quedaron arriba en el árbol bajaron y fueron a la orilla del lago y vieron a Hinata con una sordrisa

\- Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano trajo a Ryu y a Lucy – dijo Naruko  
\- Yo lo único que entiendo es que una de sus tanta travesura – dijo Sayuri  
\- Si ese era una de las tanta travesura – dijo Naruko – pero ninguna de ellas le arracaba una sondrisa a Hinata  
\- Creo que tiene razón – dijo Sayuri mirando a Hinata – además hace tiempo que nadie decía esa palabra  
\- De ahora en adelante esto va a ser muy continuo – dijo Naruko  
\- ¿Porque lo dice? – preguntaron Momo y Sayuri  
\- Porque Ryu es muy respetuoso – dijo Naruko – aunque le diga que no lo haga el va a seguir diciéndolo  
\- Dejando eso aun lado porque no nos divertimos – dijo Sayuri – mañana comenzamo la academia y no vamos a tener tiempo para divertirnos a esta escala  
\- Tiene razón – dijo Naruko

Naruko, Sayuri y Momo se metieron al lago y comenzaron a jugar hasta que calló la noche, antes de irse Hinata le entrego a cada uno una pulsera hecha con ramas seca y una flores de varios colores que representaba a cada persona

\- Esta muy bonita Hinata – dijo Sayuri al recibir la pulsera  
\- Esto va a representar nuestras amistad – dijo Hinata – no importa si estamos juntos o separados  
\- Cada flor representa a cada uno de nosotros – dijo Naruko – y las ramas nuestras unión, ¿cierto?  
\- Si esta en lo correcto – dijo Hinata  
\- La flor lila representa a Hinata – dijo Naruto – y azul cielo es la mia  
\- Y las otras – pregunto Ikuto  
\- Porque no adivinan – dijo Hinata  
\- El rojo es el mio – dijo Natsu – el rosado de lucy y el azul oscuro a Gray  
\- Azul de Sasuke – dijo Sayuri – y el añil es el mio  
\- Zafiro de Ikuto, naranja de Naruko, azul hielo de Toushiro, rosa claro de Momo, ámbar de Amu – dijo Ryu – y verde es el mio  
\- ¿Pero porque hay doces flores si somos trese? – pregunto Natsu  
\- Porque las ramas es la unión que tiene con los demás – dijo Hinata – es decir las ramas eres tú  
\- Entonces las ramas cambian de color cuando te la pone – dijo Gray

Los chicos agarranron una pulsera y cuando se la pusieron comenzo a cambiar de color las ramas, después de eso charlaron un rato y después comenzaron a irse a su casa, Ryu, Naruto y Naruko acompañaron a Hinata hasta la puerta de su casa, Lucy se fue con Gray y Natsu, Ikuto y Toushiro llevaron a Momo y Amu a su casa y los hermanos Uchiha se fueron con Itachi que lo espero en la torre hokage

CONTINUARA...


	5. El primer día de academia y la pequeña

**El primer día de academia y la pequeña broma**

Ya estaba comenzando el nuevo día y consigo su primer día en la academia ninja, Hinata se encontraba algo nerviosa, pero Naruto estaba impaciente ya que pronto demostraría que clase de ninja era y dejaría muy claro que él era superior a los hermanos Uchiha, que ya se encontraba en la academia

\- ¿Que pasa onichan? – pregunto Sayuri al ver a su hermano distraído – _"parece que quería ir a buscar a Hinata"_  
\- No es nada, es solo que parece que Naruto dobe y Naruko realmente van a llegar tarde – respondió Sasuke  
\- Ya veo – dijo Sayuri – ¿no te puedes concentrar sin tener tu pelea del día con Naruto?  
\- ¡Pero que ocurrencias tienes, Sayuri! – dijo Sasuke  
\- De seguro ellos fueron a buscar a Hinata a su casa – cambio de tema Sayuri – y es por eso que de seguro tardar  
\- ¡Hola a todos! – Gritó Naruto muy animado entrando al salón  
\- ¡Urusai dobe! – Gritó Sasuke mientras se cubría los oídos con sus manos.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste teme? – dijo Naruto lo miraba con molestia.  
\- Dije que te callaras ¿Tienes algún problema? – Habló Sasuke desafiantemente, mientras un rayito de rivalidad aparecía entre ellos.  
\- Ya han comenzado – Susurró Hinata con una gotita en su frente al ver la misma escena de siempre – _"aunque esa pelea demuestra su gran amistad, así que no tengo de que preocuparme"_  
\- Sabe que esa es su manera de decir disculpa – dijo Sayuri  
\- No te preocupe Sayuri – dijo Hinata – se porque no fueron  
\- El mismo cuento de toda las mañana ante de entra a la academia – dijo Sayuri mirando a su hermano rodeado de chica  
\- Si, el mismo cuento – afirmo Naruko viendo a su hermano con varios chichones  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cerda? - Pregunto con una enorme vena en la frente  
-Lo que entendiste, chica frente - Un pequeño rayo comenzó a salir de la frente de ambas  
-Hmp - Comentó en una sonrisa - Parece ser, que solo le gusta ocasionar peleas  
-Pero miren quien fue a habla, el señor, dense de golpes por mi, no me importa - Contesto Naruto

Sasuke no respondió porque en ese momento entro su sensei y comenzó a dar las primeras clases y se presentaron cada uno y también dijeron su sueños, pasaron las horas hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo, Naruto se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de niños que estudiarían con ellos, se sintió muy animado, especialmente al ver a cierta pequeña sentada y sonriendo dulcemente a un cachorrito que se dejaba acariciar por ella y al lado de esta un chico de cabellos castaños y unas extrañas marcas la miraba con una gran sonrisa

\- Parece que le agradas a Akamaru - dijo el castaño  
\- ¿Se llama Akamaru? - pregunto Hinata mientras miraba al niño sin dejar de acariciar al cachorrito  
\- Si, y yo soy Kiba - dijo Kiba  
\- ¿Y quien te pregunto? - Se escucho la voz de un enfadado Naruto  
\- ¿Y tu quien eres? - dijo Kiba, quien también se veía molesto  
\- Él es Naruto Uzumaki mi hermano gemelo - reveló Naruko poniéndose en el medio porque, no quería que se metiera en problemas tan pronto - y yo me llamo Naruko Uzumaki y ella es Hinata Hyuga  
\- ¿Gemelos? ¡No se parecen nada! - dijo Kiba mientras tomaba a Akamaru y se lo ponía sobre la cabeza - en más pareciera que ella fuera tu hermana mayor  
\- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! – dijo Naruto un poco molesto – _"odio cuando hace mención del poco parecido que yo tengo con Naruko"_  
\- Mucho gusto de conocerte Inuzuka – dijo Naruko jalando a Naruto  
\- Espérame Naruko – Hinata corriendo atrás de Naruko

Luego del almuerzo que Naruto devoro lo que le había preparado Hinata y de la una segunda hora de clase aburrida todos salieron de la academia y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares pero, cincos chicos se dirigían a la torre Hokage con unas bolsas de ramen, en el camino se consiguieron a Jiraiya y cuando finalmente llegaron a la torre y entraron en el despacho vieron a que estaba detrás de un montón de papeles, Minato levantó la vista y les sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y le mostraron las bolsas de ramen para alejarlo de sus preocupaciones y de aquel horrible papeleo durante un rato, por lo cual Minato se levantó y fue a abrazarlos mientras Kushina reía por lo bajo

\- Gracias chicos, necesitaba una distracción de todo este papeleo y ya comenzaba a darme hambre ¿Es ramen de Ichiraku's? - preguntó Minato  
\- Ni siquiera tiene que preguntar - dijo Naruko

Minato no lo pensó dos veces y a toda velocidad le arrebata las bolsas, para luego sentarse en el sofá mientras les hacía señales con impaciencia para que los acompañara

\- De tal palo tal astilla - susurro Sasuke - _"no se le puede nombra ramen e Ichiraku en una misma frase por que se emocionan"_  
\- Pues sí que tenías hambre - comentó Naruto incrédulo - prácticamente no te hemos visto moverte de lo rápido que ibas.  
\- Es que estoy muy contento - rio Minato un poco ruborizado mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza - Hacía años que no venían a comer conmigo.  
\- ¿Y también hacía años que no comías ramen? - preguntó Naruko mientras se iban a sentarse con él - porque no me extrañaría que ya no hubiese nada…  
\- Que poca confianza Naruko, yo no sería capaz de hacer eso - comentó Minato aún más ruborizado

Los chicos ser miraban entre ellos y luego miraron a Minato con una mirada que claramente decía "no nos mientas, sabemos la verdad", mientras tanto Kushina se reía mentalmente

\- De… de verdad ¿Cómo no voy a compartir con ustedes? - dijo Minato - además me lo trajeron ustedes  
\- Bueno haremos como que te creemos - dijeron Naruto y Naruko

Hinata y Sayuri asentía al comentario, Jiraiya se tapaba la boca para no reír, los Anbus que se encontraban en la ventana se reían disimuladamente y Minato fulminaba a sus hijos con la mirada

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos antes de que se enfríe? - dijo Minato ajeno a todo y volvía a sonreír  
\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comer! - exclamó Naruto  
\- ¿Como le fue en el primer día en la academia? - pregunto Minato mientras repartían la comida  
\- Muy bien, pero cuando veníamos hacia acá nos encontramos con éste – dijo Sayuri señalando a Jiraiya - pensé que íbamos a morir…  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Minato mientras lanzaba una mirada a Jiraiya - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, sensei?  
\- Na… nada Minato – respondió Jiraiya nervioso y con una risilla falsa - ellos solo exageran  
\- ¿¡Exagerar!? – gritaron Naruto y Sasuke - ¡Una kunoichi loca y varias aldeanas han estado a punto de matarnos!  
\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Minato poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada chico para tranquilizarlos  
\- Los que ha pasados es que cuando nos encontramos con él se ofreció a acompañarnos y cuando pasamos por los baños termales un montón de mujeres se abalanzaron a nosotros queriendo hacernos daño – dijo Sayuri  
\- Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que éramos nosotros solo atacaron a Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto mirando a su padrino con el ceño fruncido  
\- Dijeron que las había estado espiando desnudas y que no iba a escapar – completo Hinata sonrojada y jugando con su dedo  
\- Sensei ¿Qué te tengo dicho…? Espera – dijo Minato cayendo en algo que no se había parado a pensar antes - ¿Ero-sennin?  
\- ¡el sobrenombre es bueno, va con la personalidad del Jiraiya! – dijo Kushina – además he escuchado por ahí que Naruto siempre lo llama así  
\- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí antes? - dijo Minato - ¡A partir de ahora te llamaré Ero-sensei!  
\- Malditos mocosos… - susurró Jiraiya

De repente Minato se echo a reír sin ningún control y Jiraiya fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada y veía como su alumno Minato se reía y los chicos sonreían contentos, además también se podía oír a los Anbus reír

\- Ya verás como vas a dejar de reírte cuando tengas que terminar todo ese papeleo Minato y estoy seguro de que esas damas vendrán a quejarse y así tendrás más papeleo por no terminar ese lote a tiempo – terminó Jiraiya riendo mientras que Minato paraba de reír y fulminaba con la mirada a su sensei  
\- A lo mejor debería mandarte una misión de rango D para que dieras ejemplo a los demás gennin de cómo debían hacerse, y para que no tengas tanto tiempo libre para espiar en las termas – le dijo Minato a Jiraiya que paraba bruscamente de reír  
\- No serías capaz… no puedo desperdiciar mis habilidades de esa forma - comentó Jiraya temblando ligeramente - ¡No te atreverías, mi reputación se ira al suelo si haces eso!  
\- Creo que la mejor sería la de Tora… - siguió diciendo Minato sin escuchar a su sensei - o pasear perros, aunque pueden ser las dos.  
\- Minato, si te atreves a haces eso me ocuparé personalmente de dar una orden para que tengas tanto papeleo que no tendrás tiempo ni de comer – dijo Jiraiya  
\- Bien sensei, tengamos una tregua – dijo Minato dando por terminada la discusión - entonces ¿Qué dicen chicos?  
\- pareces que ellos tienes su propio debate ajenos al nuestros – dijo Jiraiya  
\- Si, pero mantente callado quiero escuchar – pidió Minato  
\- Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué crees que los otros países también llenan de papeleo las oficinas de los demás Kages? – preguntó Naruto - es decir, como si cada uno no tuviera bastante con su propia aldea  
\- Ahora que lo dice, creo que así se puedan consolar sabiendo que hay otros cuatro haciendo exactamente el mismo papeleo mientras están encerrados en sus despachos – dijo Naruko  
\- O a lo mejor es una estrategia para que nuestro Kage se ponga gordo y se oxide y así poder invadir la aldea… como no tiene tiempo para ponerse en forma… - dijo Sayuri

A Minato le sobresaltaba una vena en la frente al escuchar el comentario, mientras que Kushina y Jiraiya se tapaba la boca para no reírse en voz alta y poder seguir escuchando la conversación, pero a pesar de eso se podían escuchar perfectamente las risas de los Anbus

\- Eso sería más lógico pero sigo sin entender… – dijo Sasuke - ¿porque no contratar a gente para que te haga el papeleo?  
\- Alomejor porque nadie quiere el puesto y por eso solo contratan a gente para apuntar citas y traer más papeles a la mesa – dijo Naruto  
\- Entonces ¿Por qué no hace clones? Podría acabar mucho más rápido y a fin de cuentas sigues siendo tú quien haces todo el papeleo – dijo Hinata  
\- Tal vez no se le ha ocurrido nunca… pero es una buena idea, así tú puedes ir a hacer otras cosas como entrenar, divertirse – dijo Sayuri  
\- ¿Qué te parece si se lo sugerimos? – pregunto Naruko

Naruto y los chicos se voltea para decirle lo que habían descubierto, pero se dieron cuenta de que Minato estaba en una esquina con una aura depresiva, Jiraiya se estaba riendo sin control, también se podían escuchar las risas de Kushina y de los Anbus

\- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? – pregunto Naruto  
\- No se han perdido nada… chicos… solo es que… - jadeaba Jiraiya mientras intentaba parar de reír para explicarlo - hemos estado escuchando toda la conversación… a sido buenísimo… lo de los clones… el Kage gordo y oxidado…  
\- No nos referíamos a ti – dijo Naruko  
\- sino en general, bueno no negarás que no tienes mucho tiempo libre y… bueno… quería que me enseñara a escalar un árbol si mano – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Para que quiere que te enseñe ese entrenamiento si ya lo sabe hacer Naruto? – pregunto Minato saliendo de su depresión  
\- Sobre eso Otosan - dijo Naruko llamando su atención – esa era yo transformada la que pedía entrenamiento  
\- A ya veo – dijo Minato – entonces esta bien te entrenare Naruto  
\- ¿Quién dijo que a mi solo? – dijo Naruto – Hinata y Sasuke también Otosan  
\- Para hacer eso tengo que dejar la oficina por varios día – dijo Minato – _"aunque no es mala idea tomarse un poco de descanso"_  
\- Usa un clon entonces – dijo Naruto  
\- No, tengo una mejor idea – dijo Minato – Jiraiya sensei encargase  
\- ¿Qué?, ni loco me encargaría de tú papeleo – dijo Jiraiya  
\- ¿Que prefieres esto o las misiones de rango D? – pregunto Minato  
\- Prefiero esto a que esta haciendo misiones de rango D – respondió Jiraiya  
\- Bueno entonces te lo encargo – dijo Minato saliendo con los chicos de la oficina  
\- Espera yo no – dijo Jiraiya – _"me dejo hablando solo"_

CONTINUARA...


	6. Entrenamiento, masacre y secuestro I

**Entrenamiento, masacre y secuestro I**

Minato con los chicos se fueron al escondite en el camino se consiguieron con Ryu y cuando llegaron los demás ya estaba ahí, Minato suspiro al darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa al pesar que solo iba a entrenar a Naruto con Sasuke y Hinata, así que Minato llamo a los demás chico para que se reunieran en un solo punto, cuando todos los chicos estaba reunido con Minato en el centro, este comenzó a concentrarse y de la plante de sus pies un ligero humo salió para después caminar en dirección a un árbol, los demás solo lo observaban hasta que puso un pie en el árbol y comenzó a escalar, eso los dejo asombrados y detuvo su caminata en una rama y estaba de cabeza mirando a los chicos

\- Así tienen que hacerlo, concentren su chakra en la planta de los pies – dijo Minato y así lanzo varios kunais - Utilicen los kunais para marcar lo alto que han llegado, después traten de superar esa marca y así hasta llegar a la copa del árbol.

Los chicos tomaron el kunai y empezaron a concentrarse unos segundos y se lanzaron sobre el árbol, Naruto apena piso se cayó de cabeza, Sasuke y los otros subieron un poco pero al poner mucho chakra el árbol se partió

\- _"No sabía que fuera tan difícil esto, si uso mucho chackra el árbol se romperá y se utilizo poco me caeré como el dobe"_ – analizo Sasuke  
\- ¡vaya esto es fácil! – exclamo Hinata – y hay una vista realmente hermoso desde aquí arriba  
\- _"vaya Hinata tiene un gran control de chakra pero eso es porque tiene el byakugan y pueden liberar chakra por alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero para que allá hecho a la primera es porque tiene un gran potencial, pero como Hyashi la presiona mucho no muestra su verdadero potencial cuando esta practicando con el"_ – pensó Minato fijando la mirada donde estaba Hinata  
\- Espera Hina chan en un momento estaré ahí y así vemos la vista juntos – dijo Naruto  
\- No lo creo ya que subiré más y mas – dijo Hinata y en forma de juego le saco la lengua

Hinata volvió a subir y subió un metro más y dejo desconcertados a todos los presentes ya que estaba subiendo más y mas, cuando se paro Hinata nuevamente le saco la lengua y se sentó en la rama del árbol

\- Vaya parece que las kunoichis tienen mejor control de chacra que ustedes, creo que Hinata será Hokage antes que tu y el clan Uchiha no es tan bueno – dijo Minato

Sayuri iba a protestar por el comentario pero al ver la cara de ambos había una gran determinación lo dejo pasar y se digno a ver a sus demás amigos, Ikuto y Toushiro a pesar de que se dificultaba subir ya estaba descansando en una rama a gran altura, Ryu estaba donde estaba Hinata, Gray y Natsu estaba casi igual, después de que las horas hubieran pasado comenzando a escurecer, Naruto uso el Hiraishin no Jutsu donde estaba Hinata y la ayuda a bajar, Minato se asombro de lo rápido que había dominado esa técnica a tal edad, los días pasaron e iban a la academia y después se iba a entrenar y ya la mayoría podía subir los arboles si problemas, pero cuando no había academia, Naruto ni a Sasuke se le veían en la aldea así que Naruko y Sayuri caminaba por el bosque buscando a su respectivo hermano

\- A donde se habrá metido Naruto – dijo Naruko  
\- Lo mismo digo de Sasuke, no se aparecido desde que dijo que iba a pasear – dijo Sayuri

De repente un kunai aparece y se clava en el piso cerca de ellas a lo que rápidamente fija la mirada al lugar de donde provino el kunai y se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto recostado en una rama

\- No puede ser ¿Naruto ha sido capaz de escalar hasta tan alto? – Sayuri – Sugoi  
\- _"No me sorprende mucho, de seguro estuvo toda la noche entrenando"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Soy capaz de escalar hasta aquí ahora – dijo Naruto

Naruto se paró de la rama de un salto pero se le fue un pie y se resbalo, en ese momento llegaba Minato con Hinata y esta al ver lo sucedido pega un grito de susto, pero al escuchar la risa de Naruto levanta la mirada de nuevo y lo consigue guindado de cabeza

\- Era broma – dijo Naruto riendo - ¡Los engañes y cayeron redondito!  
\- ¡Me habías asustado! – grito Naruko – _"pero la que paso mas susto fue Hinata"_  
\- _"Te matare más tarde, maldita sea"_ – se dijo Sayuri  
\- _"Parece que ha mejorado un poco"_ – pensó Minato

Naruto sigue riéndose, pero de repente los pies se separan del tronco y todos se asustaron porque esta vez si era enserio que iba a caer

\- ¡Naruto, baka! – grito Sayuri - ¡Eso te pasa por hacerte el gracioso!

Naruto gritaba mientras caía, pero alguien subió corriendo por un troco para luego saltar donde estaba Naruto y agarrarle el pie antes que callera, ante la escena de que Naruto se balanceaba de un lado a otro Hinata sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- _"eso estuvo cerca, si Sasuke no lo hubiera agarrado a tiempo Naruto onichan estuviera en el hospital con algunas fracturas"_ \- pensó Naruko  
\- Eres un usurantonkachi – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¿Sasuke…? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Así se hace, Sasuke onichan! – grito Sayuri orgullosa - ¡Me has impresionado!  
\- _"Estos chicos han mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, eso significa que puedo confiar el futuro de aldea a ellos sin mucha preocupación"_ – pensó Minato orgulloso

CONTINUARA...


	7. Entrenamiento, masacre y secuestro II

**Entrenamiento, masacre y secuestro II**

Minato juntos a las chicas vieron como los chicos seguían entrenando y también compitiendo para ver quien llegaba a la punta de la rama, per Hinata veía eso un poco pensativa

\- ¿En qué piensa Hinata? – pregunto Minato  
\- ¿Minato usted piensa que soy una desgracia que no necesita el orgullo de nadie? – pregunto Hinata  
\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – pregunto Minato  
\- Bu…bueno es que…yo no se si realmente soy buena y…además soy débil y… - trato de decir Hinata  
\- No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías, sabes que no me gusta que te ofendas tu misma – interrumpió Naruto al haber escuchado se acerco – y Hinata está totalmente equivocada, tu eres realmente buena  
\- Naruto, tu cree que soy buena – dijo Hinata  
\- Si, entonces como me explica como escalaste una gran altura en tu primer intento – dijo Naruto  
\- Eso fue pura suerte – susurro Hinata  
\- No lo fue – susurro Naruto – no fue suerte

Hinata miro a las chicas y Naruko y Sayuri le afinaron con la cabeza a lo dicho por Naruto, estas volvieron la vista a donde estaba Naruto y este le acaricio el cabello a Hinata mostrándole una sonrisa para que no pensara mucho en eso y después se fue a seguir su entrenamiento

\- Sabe Naruto tiene razón eso no fue suerte, si tu padre o alguien de clan te toma como una desgracias es porque no te conoce y tampoco tu gran potencial – dijo Minato – pero dos cosas si es seguro y una de ella es que la vida te enseña que el que se esconde logra más que el que resalta  
\- ¿Y la otra? – pregunto Hinata  
\- Que si eres el orgullo del clan o de tu padre, te va interesa mucho y te va alegra, pero lo que te va a ser feliz es que alguien que cambio tu vida te lo diga, pero sabes algunas veces es preferible ser tu propio orgullo – dijo Minato poniéndose a su altura – pero por mi parte yo no puedo esta mas que orgulloso de ti Hinata  
\- Otosan pero ese orgullo que Hinata se va a tener a si misma no va a ser como el de los Uchiha verdad – dijo Naruko – es que ellos son tan serio y engreído  
\- Oye estoy aquí – dijo Sayuri ofendida  
\- También tiene a tus amigos – dijo Minato – y si uno de ellos te dice que eres una deshora o algo que te afecte, en realidad no lo son  
\- Gracias – dijo Hinata abrazándolo – como quisiera que otosan fuera así de amable conmigo  
\- _"Desde que Hana murió, Hyashi se comenzó a portar como un padre exigente para que no le suceda nada a Hinata o a Hanabi, pero lo que no sabe que al portarse así hace que Hinata no confié en si misma y también sin querer le causa mucho dolor y sufrimiento a compararla con Hanabi al decirle que ella es mejor"_ – pensó Minato - puede que Hyashi sea un poco  
\- Un poco – interrumpieron Sayuri y Naruko  
\- Bueno que sea un padre muy estricto, pero el lo que quiere es que te haga fuerte para que te defienda por ti sola – dijo Minato  
\- Pero eso no le da derecho a decir cosas ofensivas a Hinata que es alguien de buen corazón – dijo Naruko  
\- Pero sabe Hinata es fuerte a pesar de todas esas ofensas de parte de su padre – dijo Sayuri – yo ni siquiera aguanto que me compare con Itachi onichan  
\- Pero aun así quiere a tu hermano – dijo Naruko  
\- Es mi onichan que mas quiere – dijo Sayuri – no lo puedo odiar por eso  
\- Tu dice que no aguanta que te compare con Itachi san, pero eso no es nada a comparación con lo mío – dijo Naruko  
\- Que no te reconozca por lo que eres y que compare conmigo, ¿Cierto Naruko? – pregunto Minato  
\- Si, pero también no soporto que la aldea vea a mi Onichan con odio como si fuera un monstruo – dijo Naruko  
\- Sabes todos ustedes tiene algo en común y eso haces que los una como una gran familia – dijo Minato  
\- ¿Algo en común? – preguntaron Naruko, Hinata y Sayuri  
\- Si algo en común, como por ejemplo el desprecio, el odio y la tristeza – explico Minato – pero también son fuertes como para seguir adelante con su vida

Minato vio como Ryu también competía alegremente contra Sasuke y Naruto para ver quien llegaba a la cima de la rama, ellos tres junto con Hinata, Sayuri y Naruko era lo que sufrían mas, en el caso de Naruto era el desprecio de la aldea a causa de lo que tiene sellado, Naruko por ver a su hermano se llevaba la mirada de los aldeanos y ser reconocida por ser hija del hokage, Hinata por no se reconocida y despreciada por su clan y padre, Sayuri y Sasuke por se reconocido por pertenecer a un clan maldito y Ryu por ser uno de los cuatros sobrevivientes de su clan

\- ¿Dónde se van a quedar hoy? – pregunto Minato  
\- Donde Sayuri – respondió Naruko  
\- Si pasa algo me avisa – susurro Minato – _"espero que solo sea un mal sueño de que el clan Uchiha también va a hace masacrado"_

Naruto, Sasuke y Ryu seguían en el lugar mientras que Naruko, Hinata y Sayuri seguía hay acompañándolo, ya que los demás ya se había ido juntos con Minato, así se quedaron entrenando hasta que llego la noche y se fueron los seis al bario Uchiha, pero cuando llegaron no había personas afueras y las luces de las casas y de la calle estaban apagada, pero no se daba cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando, solo Naruko y Sayuri se dio cuenta de los detalles

\- _"¿Qué fue eso? Me pareció ver a alguien…"_ – pensó Naruko – _"y además parece que hay un genjutsu mágico en algunas áreas de vario Uchiha"_  
\- _"Que pasa aquí las luces están apagadas… y aun no es hora de acostarse"_ – pensó Sayuri – _"tengo un mal presentimiento"_  
\- Hinata que te sucede – pregunto Naruto al verla ida  
\- Genjutsu mágico – dijo Hinata temblando  
\- ¿Esta segura? – pregunto Naruto – _"si es así porque yo no puedo sentir que estamos en un genjutsu mágico"_  
\- Si ni siquiera tengo que usar mi chakra marino para darme cuenta – dijo Hinata  
\- _"Para que Hinata se allá dado cuenta sin la necesidad de usar chakra marino es que esta acostumbrada y se le hace fácil destetar rastro de chakra marino"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- Entonces que es lo vez – pregunto Naruto – _"mi chakra marino esta neutralizado eso significa que el que hizo el genjutsu esta en otro nivel"_  
\- Solo fue por un momento, pero lo que vi fue al algunos miembro del clan – dijo Hinata  
\- _"Hinata esta temblando mucho desde que dijo que había un genjutsu mágico, que es lo que viste para que este así"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- Algunos miembro del clan muerto – completo Sayuri

Hinata asistió y Sayuri se fue corriendo a dirección a su casa, Naruko la trato de detener pero no pudo, así que se concentro con los demás para tratar de romper el genjutsu para ver lo que pasaba pero no podían, de repente Naruto siente una corriente de chakra marino que va directo hacia Hinata pero se interpuso en el ataque

\- Esta bien Hinata – pregunto Naruto – _"en que nivel estará el que hizo este genjutsu"_  
\- Si, pero parece que no es solo un genjutsu Naruto kun – dijo Hinata  
\- Naruto onichan – grito Naruko – _"eso es rastro de un ataque con chakra marino, el que lo esta asiendo se camufla junto con el genjutsu"_  
\- Si ya lo se – dijo Naruto – _"rayos de donde viene el ataque, de seguro esta en primera evolución de chakra marino para hacer esto"_

Naruto trataba de sentir la otra corriente de chakra marino para dar con la persona, pero no sentía nada y eso lo frustraba, pero de repente aparece Toushiro e intersecta el ataque que al parece el pudo ver, este sin decir nada rompió el genjutsu mágico y lo demás vieron como estaba el barrio Uchiha todo destrozado y con las personas muerta, Hinata a no soportar al ver la imagen se desmayo siendo atrapada por Naruto se quedaron estupefacto a ver tal masacre al igual que Sasuke y Naruko, Ryu se molesto porque estaba reviviendo lo que le paso a su clan

\- Esto es lo mas cruel que es visto – dijo Naruko con la mano en la boca  
\- Esto no se compara a lo que yo vi cuando masacraron a mi clan – dijo Ryu  
\- Y tiene toda la razón no se compara a lo de aquella vez – dijo una voz de una chica  
\- Esa voz – dijo Ryu molesto – sal de donde quiera que este cobarde Camille  
\- Yo cobarde nunca, pero vaya Ryu debería respetarme ya que soy tu querida hermana mayor – dijo Camille  
\- Tu desde hace tiempo dejaste de serlo, mi único hermano mayor es Shiro y también están Rayne menor que yo por minutos y Yukiko mi hermana menor - dijo Ryu – y claro que eres una cobarde atacar a alguien indefenso es de cobarde  
\- Indefenso si todos aquí presente execto ese Uchiha tiene chakra marino – dijo Camille  
\- Si claro tu sabe mas que nadie que tiene que saber la cantidad y en que evolución esta el genjutsu hecho con el chakra marino y si es mayor neutraliza el chakra marino si no esta acostumbrado – explico Ryu  
\- Si claro pero esa chica Hyuga vio a través de mi genjutsu – dijo Camille  
\- Solo fue por un momento y eso fue porque esta acostumbrada a usar genjutsu mágico – dijo Ryu – dime que pensaría la gente de que una chica del clan Hyuga se junte con nosotros  
\- A ya entiendo – dijo Camille – la chica Hyuga a pesar de esta en principiante ya puede ver a través de los genjutsu hecho con el chakra superiores a los de ella  
\- Si ya se entendió basta de habladeria – dijo Naruto – _"el chakra marino de Hinata ya esta acostumbrado como para romper y ver un genjutsu hecho con chakra marino superior a la de ella pero no estaba consiente cuando lo uso"_  
\- _"Conozco esa cara, que planea hacer Camille"_ – pensó Ryu

Camille si previo aviso lanzo una flecha de fuego a dirección en donde estaba Hinata pero fue neutralizada con una de hielo, todos voltearon y vieron a Toushiro con una espada y en su empuñadura tiene una cuchilla en forma de media luna que cuelga de una larga cadena

\- Valla, valla parece que tu ya puede transformar un objeto en un arma y en su forma Shikai – dijo Camille – entonces eso significa que ya esta en tu primera evolución de tu chakra marino

Los chicos lo miraron asombrado comprendiendo que el guardan shara de Toushiro se convirtió en una perla al comprende el porque existía, este se fue en un ataque directo contra la chica, que ladeo su cuerpo para evitar el golpe, por lo que Toushiro se fue hasta chocar con la pared destruyéndola, esto impacto a los presentes, por lo que Camille no vio como la cadena con la cuchilla en media luna daba vueltas a su brazo izquierdo, para que después de unas vueltas y la atrapara para luego sentir como Toushiro con la cadena atrajera para después soltarle un patada en el cara que la mando a volar, y se estrellara en el piso, no sin antes derrapar, por el impulso, claro que la cadena lo libero antes para no ser llevada junto con la chica

\- Naruto levanta a Hinata para que me ayude con esto – dijo Toushiro  
\- Que esta loco y por no yo – dijo Naruto  
\- Tu chakra marino como el de Naruko y Ryu todavía no esta acostumbrado a pelear con chakra marino mayor – dijo Toushiro  
\- Pero Hinata no ha recibido el entrenamiento debido para usa su chakra marino – dijo Minato apareciendo  
\- ¿Que quiere decir? – dijo Toushiro  
\- Que Hinata uso su chakra marino inconscientemente – dijo Naruto  
\- Te diste cuenta y otra cosa no es necesario que siga gastando chakra marino contra un clon reforzado con este – dijo Minato – Itachi me haría el favor de destruirlo  
\- Claro Hokage sama – dijo Itachi

CONTINUARA...


	8. Entrenamiento, masacre y secuestro III

**Entrenamiento, masacre y secuestro III**

Itachi uso un Katon: Endan (elemento fuego: bala en llamas) y una bola de fuego salió expulsada de la boca incendiando al clon inmediatamente asiendo que este desapareciera y dejara en el ambiente el chakra marino utilizado para hacer creer que no estaban con un clon, Minato le ordeno a Naruto que buscara la ubicación de donde se encontraba la original, Naruto no entendió lo que le mando su padre hasta que se dio cuenta del rastro de chakra marino era el mismo que sintió cuando había protegido a Hinata del anterior ataque, así que se concentro en seguir el rastro

\- Esta tomando dirección hacia la casa del Sasuke teme – dijo Naruto  
\- Esta seguro Naruto dobe – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¿COMO ME DIJISTE? – pregunto Naruto con una mirada electrificarte hacia Sasuke – y si estoy seguro acaso no confía en mi  
\- Solo digo lo que veo y lo que veo es a un dobe – dijo Sasuke – y claro que…  
\- Ya vasta – interrumpió Naruko ante de que comenzara – no es el momento para su pelea  
\- Hmp – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazo  
\- Voy adelantándome me preocupa Sayuri – dijo Itachi  
\- Que te acompañe Toushiro y Naruko – dijo Minato  
\- Yo también voy – dijeron Ryu, Sasuke y Naruto  
\- Naruto si vas tiene que déjame a Hinata, pero ustedes dos se quedan – dijo Minato – _"rayos este rastro de chakra marino tiene recuerdo y Hinata esta temblando espero que no este soñando lo que causo"_  
\- No te preocupe teme voy a traer sana y salva a Sayuri – dijo Naruto entregándole a Hinata a Minato  
\- Te cuidado quiere, este rastro de chakra marino tiene los recuerdo de que causo todo esto – dijo Minato  
\- Si ya me di cuenta cuando estaba siguiendo el rastro – dijo Naruto serio – _"esa tipa es muy cruel no tiene compasión, no puedo cree que ella sea hermana de Shiro, Ryu y Rayne"_  
\- Ryu quiero que me ayude a cambiar eso recuerdo de la mente de Hinata – dijo Minato  
\- Pero eso es peligroso – dijo Ryu  
\- Se que es peligroso, pero no es tan peligroso si tiene o tenia algo relacionado al que lo causo – dijo Minato – además quiere ver a Hinata llorando o aun peor traumada  
\- _"Acaso me esta diciendo que use el chakra marino de esa cobarde que tengo en mi cuerpo para deshacerme del lazo que tengo con ella, para salvar la sonrisa de Hinata"_ – pensó Ryu  
\- Yo no gracias – dijo Sasuke – _"es cierto mi hermana puede aguantar esto toda su vida y mas a esta edad, pero Hinata puede tardar año para recuperar al ver tan magnitud de masacre"_  
\- Por favor Ryu, no quiero ver a Hinata traumada por lo que esa cobarde causo esto es demasiado para ella – dijo Naruto – ella es fuerte pero tardara mucho en reponerse  
\- Pero ella no lo vivió – dijo Ryu  
\- Pero sabes que ese sueño se puede pasar como un recuerdo como si Hinata lo hubiera vivido – dijo Minato  
\- Mira a Hinata, Ryu esta temblando mucho – dijo Naruto – eso significa que esta muy asustada  
\- Esta bien pero no le voy a cambiar la memoria – dijo Ryu – es preferible un muro para que ese sueño no pase a se recuerdo

Naruto le agradeció y fue a alcanzar a Itachi con su hermana y Toushiro, mientras tanto Sayuri llego a su casa, pero en lo que entro y vio a sus padres muertos izo que se enojara a tal punto de que emanaba un aura terrorífica que la chica que estaba en frente de los cadáveres se estremeciera un poco

\- ¿Quién eres tu? y ¿por qué has matados al clan y a mis padres? – pregunto Sayuri  
\- Soy Hanekawa Camille – se presento con una sonrisa macabra Camille  
\- Hanakawa ese apellido es de – dijo Sayuri sorprendida – _"imposible entonces tengo al frente a la causante de la muerte del clan de Ryu"_  
\- Si soy hermana menor de Shiro y mayor de Rayne, Ryu y Yukiko – dijo Camille – y sobre el porque he matado al clan era para ver si era capaz  
\- ¿Si eras capaz? ¿Por eso? – dijo Sayuri - ¿Los has matado a todos lo de tu clan y el mío solo por esa razón?  
\- Valla parece que esta enterada de eso – dijo Camille  
\- Urusai, por que diablos… - dijo Sayuri activando su Sharigan – a hecho la vida de Ryu tan miserable siendo su propia hermana  
\- Valla eres un genio en los Uchiha ya ha despertado el Sharigan – dijo Camille – pero eso ojos esta maldito al igual que los de mi clan  
\- Quizá mi clan sea llamado como un clan maldito por el Sharigan – dijo Sayuri – pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que has hecho, porque hay algunas personas que quiere cambiar su clan para que no sea no sea reconocido por eso  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso Sayuri – dijo una voz dentro de un huevo que comenzó a brillar – ya no me necesita  
\- Uchi que te pasa – dijo Sayuri  
\- Imposible una Uchiha usando chakra marino – dijo Camille – y si esta brillando significa que escucho lo que mas negaba y esta comenzando a combertize en perla

Sayuri veía sorprendida como su shugo chara comenzaba a desaparecer con una pequeña sonrisa para después ve como aparece una perla de color añil, pero ante de que Sayuri la agarrara se le adelanta Camille y se la quita

\- Sabe eres interesante – dijo Camille viendo la perla – se ve que esta experimentada con el chakra marino aunque no lo use mucho  
\- Devuélveme eso – dijo Sayuri  
\- _"esta chica puede servir para mi planes"_ – pensó Camille

Pero al ver que no tenia intensiones de que lo iba a devolver comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos y para cuando termino se podía ver un Chidori, Camille se sorprendió y remarco de que era una genio con gran potencial mayor al de Itachi, eso izo molestar a Sayuri y se dirigió hasta donde Camille para pegarle el Chidori pero ante de que llegara a su objetivo este se apareció detrás suyo y la noqueo, pero ante de que callera al piso la agarro y se fue de hay, pero sin darse cuenta que la perla de Sayuri se le había caído

CONTINUACION...


	9. Alguien a quien encontrar I

**Alguien a quien encontrar I**

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez desde la masacre del clan Uchiha y el secuestro de Sayuri, en la aldea se escuchaba todo tipo de rumoren de acontecimiento, algo que no le gustaba para nada al los mas afectado que desde lo ocurrido ya no eran los mismo y su amistad estaba un poco distanciado, pero Naruto era el que estaba mas distanciado entrenando solo aunque Hinata siempre lo miraba de lejos y Sasuke siempre en la academia comenzó a destacar mas de la cuenta algo que este agradeció en silencio a que los dos por tratarse de levantarle el animo, mientras tanto en la torre hokage se encontraba Itachi que ahora es el líder del Escuadrón ANBU y también el encargado de buscar a Sayuri

\- Ya a pasado un mes – dijo Minato  
\- No me pide que renuncie a la búsqueda Hokage sama – dijo Itachi  
\- No te estoy diciendo eso – dijo Minato – es solo que los chicos han cambiado mucho a causa de eso  
\- Pero los mas afectados son Naruto, Sasuke y Ryu – dijo alguien entrando  
\- Pudiste conseguir algún rastro del chakra marino de Sayuri, Shiro – pregunto Minato  
\- No, ni tampoco el de Camilie – dijo Shiro  
\- No quería recurrir a esto pero tendremos que ver lo que paso – dijo Minato  
\- Pero como – pregunto Itachi  
\- Hinata tiene en su recuerdo lo que paso – dijo Minato  
\- Un minuto Minato eso es arriesgado – dijo Shiro – hacer que Hinata muestre lo que paso  
\- Yo lo hago – dijo una voz de una chica – lo que Minato quiere es que use la perla de Sayuri para ver lo que paso  
\- Amelia pero eso también es peligroso – dijo Shiro  
\- Si no hacemos esto no sabremos si Sayuri perdió la memoria – dijo Amelia  
\- Claro se me olvido eso – dijo Shiro – eso puede ser una de las causas de que no se puede encontrar el chakra marino de Sayuri  
\- Y que tiene que ver la perdida de memoria con el chakra marino – pregunto Itachi  
\- Es obvio Itachi, si Sayuri perdió la memoria, ella no tiene ni idea que tiene chakra marino – respondió Amelia – y además todo su chakra marino esta en la perla envés de la mitad  
\- Entonces me esta tratando de decir que no sabe si la perla de Sayuri tiene la mitad o todo su chakra marino – dijo Itachi – eso suena como un mecanismos de defensa  
\- Es un mecanismo de defensa para cuando uno pierde la memoria – dijo Minato – y solo lo que tiene una gran amistad con esa persona puede saber donde esta o sentir su rastro  
\- Rayos también se me olvido eso – dijo Shiro – es claro que si no podemos seguir el rastro de Sayuri es por que allá perdido su memoria y solo Hinata, Naruko y Ryu puede saber donde esta  
\- De los tres que mencionaste la mejor opción es Naruko – dijo Minato observando por la ventana – hay va de nuevo

Tras el comentario los presente supusieron a que se debía y se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a Naruto en los monumentos con una lata de pintura lanzándola sobre una de las caras de Hokage, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la torre se encontraba el Sandaime e Iruka viendo la misma travesura

\- Es incorregible – dijo el Sandaime – _"ni siquiera Minato y Kushina puede para sus travesura"_  
\- Sandaime, por favor déjeme pensar en esto – dijo Iruka – sobre lo de convertirme en el maestro de Naruto  
\- Como puedes ver, Iruka, todo el mundo esta preocupado por las travesuras de Naruto porque cada día sus bromas empeoran por consecuencia nadie quiere hacerse cargo de él y creo que el trabajo y deber de un maestro es mejorar e incrementar las virtudes del estudiante – dijo Sandaime – si Naruto no se gradúa de la academia, no será capaz de convertirse en ninja y seguirá siendo un marginado de la aldea toda su vida  
\- Espere un poco, debe de haber alguien más apto para Naruto – dijo Iruka  
\- Si Naruto no consigue un maestro, entonces no tendré más opción que hacerlo dejar la academia – dijo Sandaime – que no te moleste, nadie te culpara e incluso si eso pasa, no es tu culpa  
\- Por favor espere – dijo Iruka  
\- ¿Qué, entonces aceptas? – pregunto Sandaime alegre

Iruka respondió afirmadante pero con duda de que si lo haría, a lo que al Sandaime agradeció contento viendo como Iruka salía

\- Gracias por la ayuda Sandaime – dijo alguien recortada en la pared  
\- No hay nada que agradecer Kushina – dijo Sandaime  
\- Espero que todo salga bien esta vez – dijo Kushina  
\- Si eso espero – pregunto Sandime - y cambiando de tema, ¿como esta la pequeña Hanako?  
\- Esta encariñada con Hinata la deje con ella – dijo Kushina – y solo deja que ella y Naruto la cargue o la alimente  
\- Parece que esta celosa – dijo Sandaime  
\- No es que este celosa, es solo que eso dos parece mas sus padre, que Minato y yo – dijo Kushina  
\- Bueno ve el lado bueno de eso – dijo Sandaime – esa pequeña hace que olvide un poco la mirada que el recibe  
\- _"No solo ella, también Hinata lo hace"_ – pensó Kushina caminando hacia la puerta – con su permiso voy a ver a Minato

El Sandaime le sondrio y Kushina ante de salir se la devolvió, cuando ya estaba en el pasillo para dirigirse donde Minato estaba vio a un pequeño de 12 años con mascara y supo quien era y para a donde iba así que lo acompaño, cuando llegaron a la oficina de Minato y este a ver al pequeño le ordeno a Amelia e Itachi que salieran y estos obedecieron sin chistar

\- Valla que has crecido – dijo Minato cuando Amelia e Itachi salieron  
\- Es normal que uno crezca cuando esta 5 años fuera de la aldea – dijo el chico  
\- Quítate la mascara – dijo Minato  
\- Es de confianza – pregunto el chico señalando a Shiro  
\- Si es de confianza – respondió Minato

El chico obedeció y se quito la mascara, y cuando Shiro vio su rostro se sorprendió al ver que tenia los ojos de un Hyuga

\- ¿Mi-Minato sensei este chico es un Hyuga? – pregunto Shiro con dificulta  
\- Si este chico es un Hyuga – respondió Minato – pero no cualquiera

El chico le hizo una señal de que no rebelara el secreto y Minato asistió, mientras Shiro lo detallaba al chico que estaba vestido de AMBU, no tenia el sello enjaulado, lo que le izo pensar que era de la rama principal

\- Eres de la rama principal cierto – pregunto Shiro  
\- _"Rayos es muy actucto"_ – pensó el chico nervioso y moviendo su dedo  
\- _"Eso movimiento con los dedos es típico de Hinata cuando están nerviosa"_ – pensó Shiro pero se da cuenta de algo cuando reconoce el movimiento con los dedos – un momento tu eres ese niño que protegió de que Hinata fuera sellada por ser la segunda hija de Hiashi  
\- _"Lo afirmo es muy aptucto, creo que me debí poner una cinta en la frente para simular que tenia el sello"_ – pensó el chico  
\- Eres Sebasu Hyuga cierto – pregunto Shiro – el hermano mayor de Hinata

CONTINUARA...


	10. Alguien a quien encontrar II

**Alguien a quien encontrar II**

En ese momento se oyó la puerta y todos voltearon para ver quien era y se consiguieron con un Naruto sorprendido

\- _"Rayos Naruto escucho eso"_ – pensó Shiro  
\- Kushina agárralo ante que corra a la casa a contárselo a Hinata – dijo Minato – _"rayos porque Naruto tenia que sacar tu personalidad Kushina"_  
\- No es necesario que me lo diga – dijo Kushina agarrando a Naruto – ya te tengo  
\- Suéltame Okasan tengo que decírselo a Hinata – dijo Naruto – se pondrá feliz de que tiene un hermano  
\- Si ella se entera que tiene un hermano y de que soy yo le van a poner el sello enjaulado – dijo Sebasu – quiere eso  
\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Un sello de obediencia como también uno que sella parte del potencial con el Byakugan – dijo Amelia entrando – lo siento no lo pude parar es muy aptucto y rápido  
\- Y que hay de malo en eso – dijo Naruto  
\- _"No hay duda es hijo de Kushina sama y Minato sama"_ – pensó Sebasu – lo malo de eso es que estropear el sueño de Hinata de convertirse en una kunuishi noble como su madre y fuerte como su padre  
\- Como sabe eso – dijo Naruto serio  
\- Si no te a fijado lo que llevo puesto baka – dijo Sebasu  
\- _"Un uniforme AMBU"_ – pensó Naruto – otosan no me diga que este baka es el que nos cuida cuando estamos afuera en las montañas  
\- A quien le dice baka – dijo Sebasu – el baka eres tu, además de enano y debilucho  
\- Yo que tu Naruto no lo haría – dijo Minato al ver la intenciones de Naruto - es uno de los mejores AMBU que tengo de combate y también para cuando te esconda para no ser encontrado

Naruto al verse con uno de los mejores AMBU decide irse a casa, no sin ante prometerle al chico Hyuga que no diría nada, pero cuando abre la puerta choca con alguien y cae al piso

\- Itai el que se allá metido en mi camino le voy a dar una paliza – dijo Naruto levantándola mirada  
\- Así y como me la vas a dar – dijo el señor  
\- No lo se Hiashi amargado – dijo Naruto serio y un poco asustado - pero me puede decir como la quiere

El chico al escuchar el nombre se pone la mascara que tenia y se retiro de la sala Hokage, entre Kushina y Amelia sacaron a Naruto ante de que cometería alguna travesura contra Hiashi

\- Minato debería mostrarle respeto a Naruto – dijo Hiashi al ver que todo salían  
\- No exija respeto cuando tu no le tiene respeto a tu propia hija – dijo Shiro – con su permiso Minato sensei me retiro  
\- Solo quiero que saque sus cualidades – dijo Hiashi cuando Shiro salió  
\- ¿Por su bien o por el del clan? – pregunto Minato – porque por la manera que la trata pienso que es por el bien del clan

Mientras los hablaban, Naruto se despidió de Amelia y de su Okasan y se fue a pasar un rato por la aldea sintiendo las miradas de rechazo de los aldeanos, cuando iba pasando por una tienda un señor lo agarro y le tiro un trapo y le ordeno limpiar la travesura que izo en la pared

\- Sigue limpiando hasta que tus rayones desaparezcan – ordeno un señor  
\- Oh mira, es esa cosa – dijo una señora  
\- ¿Por qué le permiten a ese chico estar en la aldea? – pregunto otra  
\- Me gustaría que Hokage sama tuviera mas consideración hacia nosotros – dijo

Iruka estaba pasando cuando escucha y ve a Naruto limpiando una de su travesura pero este a escuchar el comentario se echa a correr dejando de limpiar

\- ¡Oye regresa! – ordeno el anciano  
\- ¡No soy "esa cosa"! – dijo Naruto - ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré Hokage algún día!

Naruto corrió si para hasta que llego a su casa, cuando entro vio a Hinata jugando con la pequeña Hanako, esta al verlo entrar alzo sus bracitos indicando para que la cargara

\- Como esta la mas linda y pequeña niña de la casa – dijo Naruto cargándola y haciéndole cosquilla  
\- No cosquilla no – dijo Hanako riendo – Naduto nisan  
\- Si cosquilla si – dijo Naruto  
\- Entonces a Hida también – dijo Hanako  
\- Ah no eso si que no – dijo Hinata alejándose  
\- A donde cree que vas – dijo Naruto al frente de Hinata  
\- _"rayos se me olvido el Shunpo y también el Hiraishin no Jutsu"_ – pensó Hinata – no se vale Naruto kun  
\- Lo que no se vale es que este usando un bushin con Shakra marino – dijo Naruto – no me haga usar el Hiraoshin no Jutsu, así que sal de donde este  
\- Si tu lo dice – dijo Hinata saliendo – a él

Cuando escucharon la señal de Hinata los demás salieron de su escondite y algunos como Naruko, Ryu, Sasuke y un chico pelirojo se abalanzaron sobre Naruto, pero los demás lo rodearon para que no escapara

\- Eres mala Hinata dile que me suelten – dijo Naruto  
\- No queremos – dijeron a coro – estos es tu castigo  
\- De que yo no he hecho nada – dijo Naruto  
\- Claro que si – dijo Naruko – y esa es que este culpándote de algo y también este algo deprimido  
\- Y cuando tu esta deprimido – dijo Hinata – todos los estamos  
\- Nadie te culpa de que no allá podido llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Sayuri – dijo Ryu al verlo pensativo – y conociendo a esa cobarde ella estará bien, ¿verdad Rayne?  
\- No es momento para hablar de eso – dijo Rayne  
\- Hinata haría el honor – dijo Naruko  
\- Claro Naruko – dijo Hinata  
\- A no eso no por favor – dijo Naruto – esto no me causa gracia  
\- Pues claro que si te va a parecer más gracioso si hago esto –dijo Hinata empezando a hacerle cosquillas  
\- No Hinata… por favor… - suplico Naruto riendo a carcajada - Hina chan para ya

Hinata al escucha decir su nombre en esa forma, para y se aparta rápidamente alejándose de hay y los chicos al escuchar a Naruto maldecir en voz baja lo soltaron rápidamente y este fue hacia donde Hinata se había ido

\- Estas bien – dijo Naruto a encontrarla  
\- Si no te preocupe – dijo Hinata  
\- Esta pensando en tu madre ¿cierto? – dijo Naruto  
\- Solo en unas de sus últimas palabras – dijo Hinata – diciéndome que tengo un hermano mayor  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo Naruto  
\- Que tengo un hermano mayor que se fue del clan para protegerme del ponerme el sello – dijo Hinata – no recuerdo su cara pero se que me llamaba Hina chan  
\- _"Así que Hinata lo sabe por que su madre se lo dijo ante de morir"_ – pensó Naruto – _"pero solo recuerda que la llamaba como le dije"_  
\- Naruto porque mi clan se rigüe de una normas que de seguro lo puede llevar a la destrucción – dijo Hinata  
\- No lo se – dijo Naruto – pero cuando sea Hokage cambiare todo eso  
\- Yo te ayudo en eso – dijo Hinata – si tú me ayuda a encontrar a mi hermano  
\- Claro que te ayudo para que somos amigos – dijo Naruto - _"ya se donde esta tu hermano Hinata, pero no lo puedo decir"_  
\- Para apoyarnos, ayudarnos – dijo Hinata – y los mas importante para los buenos y malos momentos  
\- Y hablando de malos momentos – dijo Naruto – me cubre de que me regañen de nuevo  
\- ¿Que tiene planeado hacer? – pregunto Hinata  
\- _"Rayos me conoce muy bien"_ – dijo Naruto - Este estoy planeando hacerle una broma a nuevo profesor mañana  
\- ¿Y hoy que fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Hinata  
\- Tiro un pote de pintura sobre el monumento de roca del Sandaime y callo precisamente sobre la nariz – dijo Minato entrando – así que si planeaba usar a Hinata esta vez no te va a servir para que te cubriera  
\- _"Rayos espero que no me allá escuchado lo que dije de la travesura de mañana"_ – pensó Naruto – este otosan hoy Hinata se queda a dormí  
\- A gracias por acordármelo a partir de hoy esta a mi cuidado y protección Hinata – dijo Minato – pero más de tu cuidado  
\- ¿Enserio otosan? – dijo Naruto  
\- Si Naruto, ahora si Hinata se quiere quedar a dormir no hay necesidad que te valla a preguntar a Hiashi – dijo Minato  
\- Como convenciste a ese amargado de Hiashi – dijo Naruto – a no me diga, te aprovechaste de tu puesto de Hokage, ¿verdad?  
\- Yo no me aproveche de mi puesto – dijo Minato  
\- Bueno eso me alegra – dijo Naruto – debería de enseñarle a Hiashi como comportarse como un padre con Hinata envés de cómo líder del clan

Minato se sorprendió de lo dicho y sonrió a su adentro ya que estaba tomando un buen camino en su vida

\- Tu también será un gran padre como también de un gran Hokage – dijo Minato acariciando el cabello de Naruto – _"estoy orgulloso de ti"_  
\- Claro y lo primero que hare como Hokage es cambiar las reglas de clan Hyuga – dijo Naruto – _"y encontrar a mi hermana Nayu"_  
\- Eso será todo un reto para ti – dijo Minato – pero cambiando el tema no te salva de tu castigo  
\- Yo no cambie el tema fuiste tú – dijo Naruto corriendo agarrando la mano de Hinata  
\- Lo vas a dejar así – dijo Kushina cargando a Hanako  
\- Se lo voy a dejar pasar solo esta vez – dijo Minato viendo por donde se ha ido  
\- Sabe he notado algo – dijo Kushina  
\- De que Hinata ve a Naruto como su hermano – dijo Minato – y lo mismo pasa con Naruto  
\- Se que encontrara a Nayu – dijo Kushina – y también a Sayuri  
\- Sabe Sasuke, Hinata y nuestros hijos tiene algo en común – dijo Minato – encontrar a alguien que es cercano a ellos  
\- Lo se, nuestros hijos a su hermana Nayu y Sasuke a su hermana Sayuri – dijo Kushina – y Hinata a su hermano Sebasu

CONTINUARA...


	11. La primera aceptación de un adulto I

**La primera aceptación de un adulto I**

Ya era otro día en Konoha y el sol ya comenzaban a entrar a través de las ventanas de la habitación llegaba a la cara de Naruto despertándolo de inmediato, pero cuando se iba a parar sintió un peso en su pecho que no lo dejo levantarse, así que voltio y sonrió a acordarse que Hinata se había quedado a dormir en su casa

\- _"Se durmió primero que yo y todavía no se ha despertado"_ – pensó Naruto acariciándole el cabello – _"no quiero despertarla se ve tan bonita así"_  
\- Si así va a hacer todas las mañanas cuando Hinata se quede a dormir – dijo Kushina – entonces es preferible que se quede a dormir todos los días  
\- Okasan de que hablas – pregunto Naruto  
\- Nunca te había visto despertar con una sonrisa como hoy – dijo Kushina

En ese momento Hinata se despierta y al ver a Naruto vestido con su piyama y su gorrito de foca, está no pudo evitar soltar una tímida risita

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Naruto extrañado al escuchar la risita de Hinata - Tengo algo  
\- Ese gorro de foca – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Tiene algo raro mi gorro? – pregunto Naruto quitándose el gorro y revisándolo  
\- N-No es que se me hiso gracioso ese bonito gorro de foca – dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos como de costumbre - ¿pu… puedo verlo?  
\- claro que si – dijo Naruto – pero te gusta

Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza y vio como Naruto envés de entregárselo se lo coloco en la cabeza y ahora él el que no pudo evitar soltar una risita y Kushina desde la puerta veía eso con asombro

\- _"el ni siquiera se lo presta a Naruko"_ – pensó Kushina  
\- Se me ve bien verdad – dijo Hinata  
\- te queda bien… creo que mejor que a mí – dijo Naruto  
\- Que tal si te consigo uno de color rosado para que sea la parejita de focas – dijo Kushina  
\- Enserio – dijo Hinata  
\- Claro – dijo Kushina – además se verían mejor en rosa en ti  
\- Hinata, Naruto despierte o llegaran tarde a la… – dijo Minato entrando – valla ya está despierto  
\- Bueno a cambiarse – dijo Kushina - ¿Minato le trajiste ropa a Hinata?  
\- Sabia que se me olvidaba algo – dijo Minato  
\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre olvidar algo tan importante? – pregunto Kushina  
\- Lo ciento, hoy se lo pido a Hiashi es que ayer se me olvido – dijo Minato – así que tendrá que poner una de Naruko  
\- Claro, si es que se la quiere dar – dijo Naruto  
\- Claro que se la voy a dar – dijo Naruko entrando – te queda bien el gorro de onisan, a mi no me presta por nada

Minato al escuchar eso comentario comienza a detalla a Hinata y se lleva una sorpresa al ve el gorro de Naruto en ella y Naruto sonrió nerviosamente a ser descubierto en ese acto así que salió corriendo al baño

\- ¿Hoy tendremos a un nuevo sensei? – dijo Naruko persiguiéndolo – así que no huyas asiendo una travesura cobarde  
\- ¿Quien dijo que Naruto Uzumaki huye? – grito Naruto  
\- Algo me dice que Naruto le va a dar de bienvenida una travesura a su nuevo maestro – dijo Minato y al ver a Naruko regresar – no lo pudiste atrapar  
\- No, pero ya que – dijo Naruko agarrándole la mano a Hinata – vamos Hinata para que elija que te quiere poner  
\- Gracias Naruko – dijo Hinata  
\- No tiene que dármela – dijo Naruko

Las dos chicas se fueron al cuarto de Naruko bajo la mirada de Minato y Kushina, mientras tanto Naruto en el baño se estaba acomodándose los goggles

\- Es verdad hoy tendré a un nuevo profesor – dijo Naruto sonriendo – la primera impresión es la que cuenta así que le daré una bienvenida apropiada  
\- Naruto hay gente se que se quieren cambiar – dijo Ryu desde afuera  
\- Si ya voy saliendo – dijo Naruto – _"¡le haré difícil el día al nuevo profesor!"_  
\- Valla amaneciste bien hoy por lo que veo – dijo Ryu al verlo salir del baño  
\- Debe ser porque Hinata se quedo a dormir en su cuarto – dijo Rayne  
\- ¡urusai! – dijo Naruto pero al verlo vestido – me engañarte, ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque vamos a llegar tarde a la academia – dijo Ryu – además acuérdate que si nos no vamos ahorita  
\- A verdad hay que busca a Masaru y al hermano pequeño del teme – dijo Naruto acordándose - _"y de paso también el teme se va a quedar en casa porque Itashi se va de misión"_  
\- Vamos Naruto a buscar a Obito – dijo Hinata agarrándole la mano - y a tu pequeño hermano Masaru  
\- _"ese pequeño Uchiha tuvo suerte al igual que Rayne y Yukiko al no ver tal masacre de su clan"_ – pensó Ryu – _"aunque Yukiko tiene mas suerte que ellos dos a ser una recien nacida"_

Naruto, Naruko, Rayne, Ryu y Hinata fueron al bario Uchiha y cuando llegaron unos pequeños niños de 3 años abrazaron a Hinata y esta le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno

\- Hola pequeños, ¿cómo se han portado? – pregunto Hinata  
\- Bien, yo siempre me porto bien Hina – dijo Masaru con un puchero  
\- Yo igual - dijo Obito cruzado de brazo  
\- Y yo estoy pintada acaso Obito, Masaru – dijo Naruko  
\- Gomen Naruko onesan – dijo Masaru - es que estoy contento de ver a Hina  
\- ¿con quién nos quedamos hoy? - pregunto Obito  
\- En casa con nosotros – dijo Naruko  
\- Hoy me quiero quedar con Hina – dijo Obito  
\- Y yo quiero quedarme con Okasan y Otosan - dijo Masaru  
\- No se vaya a pelear - dijo Naruto - Hinata se está quedando con nosotros en casa  
\- Con razón esa sonrisa dobe – dijo Sasuke  
\- Urusai teme – dijo Naruto  
\- No vallan a comenzar discutir – dijo Ryu - a que ir a la academia  
\- Bueno Rayne acompaña a Naruko a lleva los dos pequeños a casa y luego vas a la academia – dijo Naruto – Ryu, Sasuke le encargo a Hinata  
\- Otro día de ignorancia en la academia – dijo Ryu  
\- A mi no me gusta hacer eso – dijo Hinata  
\- A mi tampoco pero que le puede hacer – dijo Sasuke  
\- Por lo menos como tú lo trata en la academia es igual a como si lo estuviera tratando en esto momento – dijo Ryu  
\- Eso es cierto – dijo Naruko – pero eso es debido a su rivalidad  
\- Bueno ahora si comenzando a andar a la academia – dijo Ryu – nos vemos en nuestro sitio de reuniones cuando acabe la academia

Los chicos asistieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia, mientras tanto en la sala de maestro Iruka se encontraba arreglando el materia de lo que iba dar en clases

\- Iruka sensei – dijo un sensei gordo – me enteré que serás el maestro de Naruto  
\- Sí, pero no he tenido opción ya que el Sandaime me lo pidió – dijo Iruka  
\- Parece que la tiene difícil, ¿eh? – dijo un sensei gordo – lo meterás en cintura, ¿verdad?  
\- La verdad es que no sé qué hacer sobre esto – dijo Iruka  
\- Bueno, ciertamente es difícil – dijo un sensei gordo – Sólo trata a Naruto adecuadamente y haz que funcione  
\- ¿Qué funcione? – pregunto Iruka confundido  
\- Sí, sólo síguele la corriente, sin hacer mucho ruido – dijo un sensei gordo – si los ignoras, los niños tienden a hacer lo que quieren

Iruka se lo pensó en todo el camino al aula hasta que al llega desliza la puerta para abrirla y vio un borrado cae al piso, este levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Naruto, no creyéndose de que lo allá hecho pregunta viendo a los demás alumnos para luego volver a la mirada a Naruto y este se estaba riendo así que Iruka se molesto y avanzo entrando al salón, pero en ese momento se resbalo porque el piso estaba resbaloso

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!– dijo Naruto riéndose – has caído, el borrador solo era un señuelo  
\- ¡Naruto! – dijo Iruka levantándose molesto  
\- _"lo hice molestar y no me mira con odio"_ – pensó Naruto con una sonrisa  
\- _"Iruka recuerda que tiene que hacer que funcione"_ \- penso Iruka serio - Naruto…  
\- _"cambio su semblante"_ \- pensó Naruko – _"ahora lo está mirando de nuevo como todo los aldeanos de la aldea"_  
\- Ya se, ya se – dijo Naruto caminando hacia la salida – me voy castigado al pasillo  
\- No, ve a tomar tu asiento – dijo Iruka serio  
\- ¿Huh? – dijo Naruto deteniéndose  
\- _"esto no lo puedo cree"_ – pensó Naruko asombrada – _"lo mando a su asiento, envés de sacarlo del salón"_  
\- ¡Qué decepción! – dijo Chouji decepcionado – esperaba que regañaran a Naruto  
\- _"Esto es raro, no es normal que lo mande a su asiento"_ – pensó Shikamaru extrañado  
\- ¡Sheesh! – dijo Naruto caminando a su asiento – qué aburrido…

Iruka se acerco al escritorio dejando los cuadernos en el y comenzó a presentarse, mientras tantos Naruto recostó en su brazo mirando hacia el frente con cara de aburrimiento, las horas pasaron e Iruka estaba explicando sobre el chakra y todos los chicos le prestaba atención a excepción de Sasuke que miraba hacia la ventana y Naruto que se encontraba dormido, Iruka a darse cuenta de eso se acerco hacia el asiento de Naruto, Iruka le iba a lanza el cuaderno, pero se acordó de que tenía que seguirle la corriente y no lo izo para no llamar la atención

\- ¿eh? – dijo Naruto levantándose – sensei… la hora de clase se ha terminando  
\- _"como que ya se ha terminado"_ – pensó Iruka extrañado  
\- Si, mire – dijo Naruto señalando al reloj  
\- Oh, es cierto ya es la hora – dijo Iruka – entonces, eso es todo por hoy  
\- _"callo redondito"_ – pensó Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente – _"ahora arreglar el reloj"_  
\- _"Naruto kun"_ – pensó Hinata preocupada  
\- ¿Qué les parece la tercera broma de mover a un cuarto la hora de Naruto? – dijo Naruto montado en el escritorio cambiando la hora  
\- _"Lo descubrieron"_ – pensó Naruko cuando deslizaron la puerta  
\- ¡eh! – dijo Naruto sorprendiéndose y cayéndose del escritorio – oww ¿ya se dio cuenta?  
\- Regresa a tu asiento – dijo Iruka serio – vamos a continuar con la lección

Naruto se levanto con la mirada baja y así volvió su asiento, Iruka prosiguió con su clase, hasta que pasaron las horas y llego la hora que le tocara clase afuera

\- Muy bien, ahora les toca auto presentarse – dijo Iruka - pero en vez de eso quiero que cada uno de ustedes demuestren su habilidad en ninjutsu  
\- _"si supiera que Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Rayne y yo estamos mas avanzado que todos esto niños juntos en ninjutsu"_ – pensó Ryu – _"además le prometimos a Naruto que no íbamos a graduar juntos porque a él todavía se le dificulta el Bunshin no Jutsu"_  
\- No van a ser clasificados – dijo Iruka nervioso al ver al que los chicos se quejaban – esto es sólo será para evaluar la forma en que continuarán nuestras lecciones  
\- _"de seguro Naruto onisan va a fingir que no es bueno"_ – pensó Naruko – _"aunque con el Bunshin no Jutsu no tiene la necesidad de fingir"_  
\- Así que… vamos a hacer un jutsu básico, será el Bunshin no Jutsu – dijo Iruka para luego mirar la lista – veamos… el primero será Sasuke Uchiha

La mayoría de las chicas se emocionaron y comenzaron a animarlo cuando escucharon el nombre de Sasuke e Iruka lo ánimo para que lo intentara

\- Bunshin no Jutsu es un juego de niños – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¡Siempre te la pasas actuando así de presumido! – dijo Naruto furioso señalándolo  
\- Urusai, usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¡no interrumpas la concentración de Sasuke kun, baka! – dijo Sakura  
\- ¡es cierto! ¡estas en el camino! – dijo Ino  
\- ¡eso es muy cierto así que cállate de una vez y quítate de su camino que lo está desconcentrado! – dijo Naruko cruzada de brazo - _"lo ciento onichan pero no pude evitarlo"_  
\- No tú también, Naruko – dijo Naruto decepcionado y casi llorando  
\- Bien, Sasuke… inténtalo – dijo Iruka

Sasuke se coloco en forma posición de ataque y rápidamente comenzó a hacer sello de mano para luego efectuar el Bunshin no Jutsu así apareciendo otro Sasuke

\- ¡Sugoi! Es un Bunshin no Jutsu perfecto – dijo Sakura – no puedo distinguir cuál es el verdadero  
\- ¡Eso es muy obvio para mí! – dijo Naruto colocándose delante de Sasuke – _"ninguno de los dos"_  
\- _"es claro que Sasuke está jugando con Naruto"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- ¡Es éste! – dijo Naruto pateándolo  
\- Te equivocaste así que has fallado – dijo Sasuke alejándose  
\- ¡Baka! ¡Él es el verdadero! – dijo Sakura  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Ino  
\- _"divirtiéndome con mi amigo indirectamente"_ – pensó Naruto lanzándose al otro Sasuke  
\- Otra vez te equivocaste, estoy aquí – dijo Sasuke arriba de un árbol para luego bajar de el  
\- ¡Sasuke kun! – dijo Sakura sonrojada  
\- Sorprendente, hace dos clones en un instante mientras el verdadero se trasladó a otra parte – dijo Iruka asombrado  
\- ¡Humph! ¡Yo también puedo hacer el Bunshin no Jutsu! – dijo Naruto  
\- _"hay no, lo va hacer enserio"_ – pensó Naruko – _"sabiendo que no es bueno con el Bunshin no Jutsu"_

Naruto hizo el clon pero como siempre este salió terrible y tirado en el suelo todo deformado, provocando la risa de la mayoría de los chicos como también algunas burlas de otros

\- ¡Este chico de verdad es un completo idiota! – dijo Hibachi  
\- _"Maldición…"_ \- penso Naruto  
\- No sé cuál sea tu problema, pero déjame de molestarme – dijo Sasuke  
\- Él tiene razón – dijo Shino – digo esto porque cada vez que hace algo, interrumpes nuestra lección y eso es un fastidio  
\- _"no es un fastidio"_ – pensó Hinata – _"solo lo hace para llamar la atención"_  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Si, eres una molestia! – dijo Hibachi - ¡sólo eres un insecto que está vivo!  
\- Eso es muy cruel, Hibachi – dijo un niño de lente - ¡pero él tiene razón!  
\- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! – dijo Naruto corriendo para pegarle  
\- _"tengo que parar esto"_ \- pensó Iruka interponiéndose - ¡Chicos! ¡Dejen de burlases de Naruto!  
\- ¡Sensei! – dijo Naruto emocionado – _"me está defendiendo"_  
\- No te juntes y molesten… a este chico – dijo Iruka  
\- _"las mismo palabra que le dice lo aldeanos a su hijo cuando Naruto onisan quiere jugar con ello"_ – pensó Naruko al ver como Iruka le da la espalda a Naruto  
\- _"retiro lo dicho"_ – pensó Naruto desanimado – _"es igual que lo demás en la aldea"_  
\- Vamos, chicos – dijo Iruka – continuemos con la siguiente lección

Los chicos obedecieron y comenzaron a ir hacia el lugar de su siguiente lección, pero Hinata dudo en ir para acompañar a Naruto pero Sasuke, Rayne, Ryu y Naruko la detuvieron

\- Él estará bien Hinata – dijo Rayne – vamos o el sensei se molestara  
\- No quiero esconder ya mi amistad con Naruto kun – dijo Hinata – yo me quedo  
\- Anda Hinata, no quiero que por mi culpa valla mal o te metas en problema – dijo Naruto  
\- Esta bien Naruto kun – dijo Hinata  
\- Sabes dobe nosotros tenemos un límite – dijo Sasuke  
\- Y cuando ese límite se destroce no nos va importa lo que diga lo demás – dijo Ryu  
\- Solo nos va a importar la felicidad tuya onisan – dijo Naruko  
\- Y así no te sientas tan solo – dijo Hinata sonriéndole  
\- _"tienen razón, hay un límite"_ – pensó Naruto apretando el puño – _"pero yo no quiero que a ustedes lo vean con esa mirada de odio que me lastima"_

Cuando Naruto sintió que se fuero y de que estaba solo, apretó mas fuerte el puño de su mano hasta que se notaba en el brazo que le temblaba como también se le veía un semblante que indicaba que estaba molesto, el Sandaime y Minato se encontraba escondido soltaron un suspiro, pero Minato como vio todo lo sucedido sonrió con tristeza, las horas de la academias terminaros y Naruto envés de ir a reunirse con su amigo en su escondite se quedo a entrenar su Bushin no Jutsu, a lo que Hinata tampoco izo para verlo entrenar con una expresión de tristeza, cuando llego la noche los dos se fueron a casa

\- No tenia porque quedarte hasta noche acompañándome – dijo Naruto  
\- No me importa verte entrenar Naruto kun – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata, Naruto? – pregunto Teuchi al verlo  
\- Nada… - respondieron Hinata y Naruto  
\- ¿Quieres un poco de ramen? – pregunto Teuchi  
\- No gracias… no tengo dinero – dijo Naruto  
\- Yo tampoco – dijo Hinata  
\- No importa me lo pagas cuando seas rico – dijo Teuchi – además, la estufa está encendida  
\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Naruto mas animado  
\- Claro – dijo Teuchi  
\- ¡Muy bien!- dijo Naruto guiando a Hinata  
\- Pareces deprimidos – dijo Teuchi - ¿sucedió algo malo?  
\- ¡No, no es nada! – dijo Hinata - ¡solo es lo de costumbre y rutinario!  
\- Si es como dijo Hinata es lo siempre – dijo Naruto

Después de esperar un rato Teuchi le sirvió el tazón de ramen a cada uno, esto le agradecieron comenzando a comer, pero al cabo de un rato los dos terminaron y se despidieron de Teuchi y así comenzaron a retomar camino hacia la casa de Naruto y cuando llegaron Obito le pidió a Hinata a dormir con él, esta se quería negar pero Naruto le detuvo indicándole que estaría bien, así que no tuvo opción y se fue a dormir con Obito, pero primero Hinata acompaño a Naruto hasta la puerta de su cuarto, para después irse con Obito, Naruto entro a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse, cuando estuvo completamente cambiado se dirigió a la cama, así sentándose en ella abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha aguantándose las gana de llora, en ese momento Minato pasaba por el pasillo y vio que la puerta del cuarto de Naruto no estaba completamente cerrada así que se acerco para cerrarla pero lo que vio lo estremeció así que que quiso entrar para animarlo pero Kushina apareció por detrás deteniendo y explicándole que Naruto no era el único que estaba sufriendo y que esperara un tiempo para que su nuevo instructor mirara a Naruto con otros semblante que no fuera el odio y cuando eso suceda los demás niños comenzaría a acerque, Minato suspiro y le dio la razón como también un tiempo límite de una semana, el día siguiente llego y los chico se encontraba ya en la academia en el patio

\- Bien, el día de hoy haremos ejercicios prácticos de lanzamiento de Shuriken Jutsu – dijo Iruka – empezaremos con un voluntario, a ver…  
\- ¡Yo lo hago! – pedía Kiba – déjeme a mi  
\- ¡Yo! ¡yo! ¿yo! – pedía Naruto - ¡yo quiero intentar!  
\- Shino, pasa adelante y hazlo – dijo Iruka  
\- Iruka sensei, eligió a la persona equivocada – dijo Shino – y la razón es porque en todas la guerras, el Clan Aburame depende en gran medida de los insectos parásitos que viven en sus cuerpos, el Shuriken Jutsu simplemente no es lo nuestro  
\- _"le camina insectos por su cara que asco"_ – pensaron Kiba y Naruto al ver salir los insectos de Shino  
\- ¡muy bien, suficiente! – djo Iruka – Sasuke, muéstranos tus habilidades en los aspectos básicos  
\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Da lo mejor! ¡Tú puedes! – animaron la mayoría de las chicas  
\- _"aquí vamos de nuevo"_ – pensó Sasuke – _"es que esa chicas no se cansa"_  
\- ¡sheesh! ¡Ese Sasuke siempre actúa de esa forma tan arrogante! – dijo Naruto - ¡entonces, ¿cómo puede ser tan popular?!

Sasuke camino hacia el centro y cuando llego metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un Shuriken en cada mano y así que rápidamente los multiplico ahora teniendo tres Shuriken en cada mano, para luego lanzarlo hacia uno de los troncos que tenia al frente y aceptarlo todo en uno de ellos

\- Hmm… bien hecho, Sasuke – dijo Iruka  
\- ¡Muy bien, Sasuke! – dijo Sakura - ¡eres tan genial!  
\- ¡Hah! ¡Presumido! – dijo Naruto - ¡eso no es nada! ¡yo también puedo hacerlo!  
\- Entonces Naruto, ahora hazlo tú – dijo Iruka - eres el siguiente  
\- ¡de acuerdo! – dijo Naruto animado - ¡les mostraré!

Sasuke comenzó a caminar a donde estaba los demás y Naruto al centro y cuando su camino se entrelazaron, Naruto movió la cabeza hacia un lado diciendo a Sasuke que era mejor que él, para luego seguir su camino hacia al centro y cuando llego tragó en seco porque estaba un poco nervioso

\- _"Lo haré de un solo lanzamiento, y así haré que todos se fijen en mí y me reconozcan"_ – pensó Naruto

Naruto metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un Shuriken en cada mano y así que los multiplico ahora teniendo tres Shuriken en cada mano, para luego lanzarlo hacia uno de los troncos que tenia al frente, la mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a reírse a consecuencia que Naruto había fallado todo y uno de ellos llego donde estaba Iruka

\- _"a donde cree él que está apuntando"_ – pensó Iruka asustado y nervioso  
\- _"rayos las falle todas"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- ¿Estás bromeando? – dijo Kiba riendo - ¡las fallaste todas!  
\- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! – dijo Naruto riéndose nerviosamente  
\- _"Mejor dicho jugando a fallarla toda y casi matar al sensei"_ – pensó Naruko – _"así que nadie te creen y menos yo porque tú de los dos tiene mejor puntería"_  
\- ¡Sensei, una vez más! ¡Déjeme hacerlo una vez más! – pidió Naruto parándose al frente de Iruka - Esta vez voy a hacerlo en serio  
\- No, es suficiente – dijo Iruka – de acuerdo, ¿quién es el siguiente?  
\- _"Lo quería intenta de nuevo"_ – pensó Naruto desanimado

CONTINUARA...


	12. La primera aceptación de un adulto II

**La primera aceptación de un adulto II**

Después de que la práctica de Shuriken acabaron, los chicos tuvieron horas libres y algunos estaban en el salón entre ellos Naruto que se encontraba rescostado entre su brazo con los ojos y Sasuke que estaba muy pensativo en su respectivo asiento, pero al escuchar los murmullos que tenía dos chicos que estaba sentado atrás de Sasuke sobre los ocurridos de la masacre de clan Uchiha, Sasuke miro a los chicos de atrás de reojo y Naruto que también escucho abrió un ojo para para luego levantanse de su asiento y dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke y vio que estaba sereno, pero sabía que por dentro eso comentario le causaba dolor, la hora pasaron sin tener más clase, así que esperaron a que fuera la hora de la salida y cuando llego algunos salieron corriendo de la academia, pero Hinata, Rayne, Ryu, Sasuke y Naruko vieron como Naruto se acercaba al grupo de Hibachi

\- ¿Por qué Naruto se acerca a ellos? – dijo Rayne – acaso se le olvido lo dijeron ayer sobre él  
\- Precisamente por eso – dijo Naruko  
\- Va a averiguar que va a hacer para hacerle una broma – dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos  
\- Una broma o una travesura – dijo Ryu  
\- Conociendo a ese dobe – dijo Sasuke – él puede hacer un poco de las dos  
\- Sasuke tiene razón – dijo Toushiro saliendo de la academia – él puede hacer la dos cosas  
\- Y es mejor que Natsu haciendo ese trabajo – dijo Gray saliendo de la academia  
\- Gray tiene razón – dijo Lucy – asi que no lo valla a negar  
\- No lo estoy negando – dijo Natsu – es más le doy la razón

Todos se quedaron mirando a Natsu sorprendido que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se había acercado a excecion de uno que coloco rápidamente un genjutsu majico

\- Esta seguro que eres tu Natsu – dijo Naruto tocándole la frente  
\- Claro que soy yo baka Naruto – dijo Natsu quitándole la mano de su frente - ¿no iba a averiguar que van a hacer el grupo de Hibachi?  
\- Si, pero me regrese a escucharte decir eso – dijo Naruto – asi que quería…  
\- Aunque fuera verdad nunca lo repitiria – dijo Natsu  
\- Bueno que más da – dijo Naruto  
\- Solo por eso tuve que usa mi gejutsu magico – dijo Toushiro  
\- Si Toushiro solo por eso, lo ciento – dijo Naruto – te debo una  
\- Hasle una broma de susto a ese Hibahi y estaremos a mano – dijo Toushiro  
\- _"como se entero de lo sucedido"_ – pensó Naruto caminando a dirección donde estaba Hibashi - hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo?  
\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – dijo Hibachi – mantente alejado  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? – pregunto Naruto – dejame jugar con ustedes también  
\- ¡¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?! – dijo el chico de lente – de ninguna manera vendrás a la prueba de valentía de esta noche  
\- ¿prueba de valentía? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡oye! – dijo Hibachi pegandole un coscoron al de lente – ¿Por qué se lo estás diciendo?  
\- ¡Wow, suena divertido! – dijo Naruto emocionado- ¡yo también me apunto!  
\- ¡ya te lo hemos dicho, no puedes! – dijo Hibachi - ¡Escucha y recuerda esto! ¡Ni se te ocurra seguirnos!

Hibachi comenzó a caminar y los demás los siguieron a execion de Naruto que se fue a caminar por la aldea

\- _"cuando dicen algo así, Naruto sama los seguirá, no importa lo que cueste"_ – pensó Naruto traviesamente sacando la lengua al recordar los que le había dicho Hibachi  
\- Oye, ¿ese es el chico? – mumurro una aldeana al verlo pasar  
\- Sí… ese es – dijo otra aldeana en el mismo tono  
\- _"Veamos… ¿Cómo puedo asustarlos?"_ – pensó Naruto en pose pensativa

Algo llamo la atención de Naruto y se fue corriendo hacia al lugar al llegar era una tienda de mascara y vio una de forma de zorro asi que se emociono, el dueño que estaba de espalda se voltea al escuchar el ruido y al ver a Naruto lo empuja y este cae fuera de la tienda en el piso, además los aldeanos que estaba por los alrededores se acercaron hacia el lugar

\- ¡¿pero qué he hecho?! – pregunto Naruto furioso  
\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – dijo el dueño - ¡maldito bicho!  
\- ¿Qué dices? Yo solo estaba… - dijo Naruto furioso para luego susurar – yo solo estaba mirando las máscaras

En ese momento pasa por el lugar Shikamaru y Shikako acompañado de Chouji asi que se detienen estrañado y sorprendido al ver a Naruto, mientras los aldeanos que se habían reunido en el lugar estaba murmurando, el dueño de la tienda agarro la máscara de zorro y se la arrojo a Naruto pegándosela en la cabeza para luego cae al piso a un lado de Naruto, para asi entra a su tienda, los aldeanos se alejan un poco por el temor, mientras Naruto se levantaba del piso y recogía la mascara

\- _"porque los aldeanos evitan a Naruto como si fuera una plaga"_ – pensó Shirako – _"además esa mirada"_  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Naruto al notar la mirada de los aldeanos - ¡¿por qué… todos me miran así?!

Naruto se fue corriendo del lugar para no recibir más esa mirada, sin darse cuenta de que Shikamaru, Shikako y Chouji había presenciado todo con una expresión de seriedad, la hora pasaron asi llegando una noche tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad se perturbo a escucharse un grito en las tumbas de los ninjas caídos

\- Qué mal, son todos unos miedosos – dijo Hibachi - ¿Ninguno es lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer el camino completo?  
\- No digas eso… - dijo el de lente – esto no es fácil…  
\- Bueno, entonces iré yo – dijo Hibachi

Hibachi comenzó a caminar hacia el cementerio con un poco de miedo, pero entre mas se adentraba mas miedo tenia, pero miro a su objetivo que era cuatro palito que se encontraba donde habia una estatua en forma de llama, asi se armo un poco de valor, pero al escucha un ruido mira para todo lados y cuando mirar para arriba se encuentra que encima de la estatua se encuentra a Naruto con una manta y una mascara de zorro, Hibachi se asusta y sale huyendo pensando que es un demonio zorro, Iruka los vio pasar corriendo todo asustados asi que entro al cementerio, Naruto bajo de la estatua colocandose al frente de Iruka que saca un Kunai colocándose en forma de ataque

\- Fue fácil, todo el mundo se asusto y salió corriendo – dijo Naruto quitándose la mascara – será mejor que se apresure y corra, sensei, o si no, ¡te comeré hasta la muerte!  
\- _"solo es Naruto"_ \- penso Iruka al recordar a su padre y empuñando mas el kunai – _"pero el Kyubi"_  
\- ¿huh? ¿Qué sucede, sensei? – dijo Naruto  
\- Naruto… ¿te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Iruka guardando el kunai  
\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo Naruto al notar algo - ¿Por qué todo el mundo, incluso mi profesor de clases…? ¡¿Por qué todos me miran de esa forma?!  
\- _"este yo…"_ – pensó Iruka asombrado  
\- ¡no soy una molestia, ni un tipo de germen! – dijo Naruto – soy… ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto!  
\- Naruto… - dijo Iruka  
\- ¡Nunca… volveré a la Academia de nuevo! – dijo Naruto – _"porque me mira como si yo fuera una molestia solo por tener al Kyubi sellado"_

Naruto salió coriendo del lugar e Iruka lo trato de detener, pero no lo consigui y vio como se iba del lugar, asi que bajo la cabeza soltando una palabra de frustración salió de su boca en voz baja por lo que hizo, al dia siguiente en la academia entro al aula y no encontró a Naruto asi que comenzó a pregunta a lo que ninguno supo responde al paradero de Naruto a lo que se comenzó a preocupa, después de la clase fue a ver al Hokage pero no le permitieron la entrada, asi que se fue a camina hasta que vio un banco y se sento sontando un gran suspiro de frustración, alguien llamo su atención y diriguio la mirada hacia arriba ya que de hay probenia la voz y vio a Kakashi sentado encima de una rama

\- Ya sabes, este es mi asiento especial – dijo Kakashi – no puedo concentrarme en mi lectura si alguien suspira profundamente justo a mi lado  
\- Oh… lo siento – dijo Iruka levantándose de la banca - me iré de aquí entonces  
\- No, espera – dijo Kakashi bajando del árbol – estaba apunto de irme

Kakashi cerro el libro y lo guardo despidiendose de Iruka, asi comenzó a irse, Iruka se sienta de nuevo en el banco de un solo golpe, Kakashi preocupado se detuvo y se volteo diriguiendo la mirada hacia Iruka

\- ¿Qué pasa? pareces muy deprimido – dijo Kakashi – si te sientes con animos de hablar, soy todo oídos

Kakashi se delvovio y se sento en la banca a acompañar a Iruka, esperando pasientemente de que Iruka hablara ya este se quedo callado un rato

\- Kakashi san – dijo Iruka rompiendo el silencio  
\- ¿eh? – dijo Kakashi  
\- Es tu nombre, ¿verdad? – dijo Iruka - Bien, es por Naruto… ya sabes me toco ser… el profesor de Uzumaki Naruto  
\- Ya veo… - dijo Kakashi montando un brazo en el españda del banco  
\- Pero yo fui a pedirle al Sandaime Hokage que me relevara del cargo de profesor – dijo Iruka - Hokage sama no quiso verme  
\- _"que no quiso verte"_ – pensó Kakashi – _"entonces significa que estaba hablando con Minato sensei"_  
\- Simplemente no se cómo… no se cómo tratar con Naruto – dijo Iruka para luego tomandose la cabeza con deserperacion - ¡no estoy calificado para enseñarle a Naruto!  
\- Ya entiendo – dijo Kakashi – así que por eso que pareces estar tan muerto  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Iruka viendo a Kakashi  
\- Hablo de tus ojos – dijo Kakashi 

:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una tarde de Konoha y dos personas se encontraban en la azotea de la torre Hokage, una de ella viendo la aldea

\- Kakashi… ¿cómo es que estuviste ahí y aun así…? – pregunto Sandaime  
\- Perdóneme, cometi un error de formación – dijo Kakashi – debí mantenerlo a mi lado

En ese momento notaron que alguien se alcercaba asi que el Sandaime se bolteo para encontrarse con un Iruka que tenia una venda en la cabeza y otra en el brazo izquierdo

\- Ah… Iruka, ¿cómo están tus heridas? – pregunto Sandaime  
\- Si… solo eran heridas superficiales – dijo Iruka – gracias por su preocupación  
\- Has trabajado duro – dijo Sandaime – tomate un tiempo para recuperarte  
\- Hokage sama… soy el responsable de este incidente – dijo Iruka – el líder del grupo no es…  
\- Comprendo perfectamente sin que me lo digas – dijo Sandaime  
\- ¡si, señor!- dijo Iruka  
\- Iruka… siempre has sido una persona bondadosa – dijo Sandaime – yo creo que tu bondad ha probado determinación durante los momentos cruciales en contra los ninjas enemigos, pero ya vendrá un día cuando los traidores pongan las vidas de tus camaradas en peligro  
\- Si – dijo Iruka - pensé que me conocía lo suficiente, pero…  
\- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo Sandaime – para tu próxima misión…  
\- ¡Sandaime! – dijo Iruka llamando su atención y la de Kakashi - De hecho… quería hablarle sobre eso  
\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sandaime – puedes hablar libremente  
\- Me pregunto si usted recuerda… después de perder a mis padres, habló conmigo en frente del monumento de los héroes – dijo Iruka – me dijo acerca de la Voluntad del Fuego  
\- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo Sandaime  
\- Por sus palabras, fui capaz de concentrarme en mi entrenamiento y en mis deberes – dijo Iruka - la lección que me enseño acerca de la Voluntad del Fuego… me gustaría enseñársela a la próxima generación ninja para que perdure  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sandaime - ¿quieres convertirte en instructor en la Academia?  
\- ¡sí, si se me permite señor! – dijo Iruka  
\- _"esta muy decidido a hacerlo"_ – pensó Kakashi  
\- Esta bien entonces,a partir de mañana, comenzarás como asistente de instructor en la Academia – dijo Sandaime  
\- ¡¿En serio, Sandaime?! – dijo Iruka 

:::::::::::::::::::::: FinFlashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Tus ojos estaban llenos de vida en aquel entonces - dijo Kakashi – ahora están muertos  
\- _"lo que estoy es confundido"_ – pensó Iruka – _"a no saber que hacer"_  
\- Al parecer has olvidado una regla básica de la enseñanza, "no puedes abrir la mente de otro a menos que tu mismo tenga una mente abierta" – dijo Kakashi – o quizás estas intentando olvidar  
\- El Kyubi sellado en el interior de Naruto es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres, estoy conciente que no es culpa de Naruto, pero cada vez que le veo, no puedo evitar recordar que el Kyubi está escondido profundamente dentro de él – dijo Iruka – no creo que Naruto se abra ante alguien como yo  
\- Tú eres el único que puede llegar al corazón de Naruto – dijo Kakashi levantándose de la banca – esa es… esa es tu prueba personal más dura  
\- ¡¿Prueba personal?! – dijo Iruka  
\- Sí, una que Sandaime te ha dado – dijo Kakashi – sólo aguanta un poco más, y entonces encontrarás el camino  
\- _"Aguantar para encontrar el camino"_ – pensó Iruka  
\- Levántate a sus expectativas – dijo Kakshi  
\- _"No se si podre hacerlo"_ – pensó Iruka bajando la mirada  
\- Nos vemos – dijo Kakashi comenzando a caminar - _"Minato sensei y el Sandaime ha tomado una imprudente decisión pero audaz"_

Iruka se quedo un rato rasonando en la banca pero se levanto cuando el sol ya comenzaba su retirada para dejar paso al manto de oscuro de la noche dejando un bello matiz de colores amarillos y rojizos, asi que comenza a caminar hasta llega al parque donde ve como Naruto estaba jugando pero los padres recojen y regaña a su hijo porque se habían acercaron a Naruto, este se deprimió, Shikamaru también estaba viendo lo que sucedió desde el tovogan serio y cuando escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo se deslizo por el, también escucho como llamaba a su hermana y a Chouji para aprovechar a llevarlo a casa, los tres chicos al pasar a un lado de Naruto se despidieron de él, cuando llegaron donde estaba Shikaku, este se monto a Shikako sobre su hombro y agaro de la mano a Shikamaru y Chouji, Naruto al ver eso se estrictecio aun mas asi que comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una parte de la aldea donde había un camino que se encontraba a un lado de una pequeñas colinas que en la parte inferior de esta, había arboles como tambien un ríos en medio de las colinas, pero en el camino donde Naruto caminaba se encontraba una escalera que llevaba a la parte inferior de la colina donde había un camino recto que llevaba a un muelle y cuando Naruto paso por ahí vio que Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la orilla del muelle teniendo la mirada en el ríos, este al escuchar unos pasos volteo la mirada y vio a Naruto, este cuando se fijo de la mirada de Sasuke frucion el ceño, algo que este hizo lo mismo, para luego ambos voltea su mirada al lado contrario, mientras tantos en la casa de los Namikaze se encontraba Hinata dormida con una expresión de tristesa en las piernas de Kushina que se encontraba sentada en un sofa

\- Mira que preocupar asi a Hinata – dijo Minato acercandose  
\- Parece que hoy tampoco va a venir a dormir aquí – dijo Kushina  
\- Lo mas seguro de que se fue a tu casa a dormir allí – dijo Minato - siempre lo hace cuando quiere esta solo  
\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – dijo Kushina – hace tiempo que no lo hacia  
\- Lo mas seguro que Iruka sensei lo miro como todo los aldeanos – dijo Naruko – hoy estaba como preocupado por Naruto onisan  
\- _"si fue asi lo que paso y conociendo a Naruto de seguro le molesto que su propio sensei lo mirara como los aldeanos"_ – penso Minato - Naruko le podría decir a Obito y a tu hermano Masaru que vallan a dormir con Hinata

Minato se aserco donde Kushina y con cuidado de no despertar a Hinata la cargar para llevarla a su habitación, en ese momento Sasuke entra con explecion frucida, a lo que Kushina y Minato entendieron que Naruto se quedaría en la casa de Kushina, mientras tantos en otra casa Iruka se encontraba recostado en su cama recordando la exprecion de tristesa de Naruto, para luego recordar el incidente del Kyubi, Iruka al verse confundido se coloca en posición fetal, pero en casa donde estaba Naruto, este se encontraba sentado en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza recostada en ella para luego bajarla, a la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero al escuchar toca el timbre y pensando que era el despertador comenzó a buscarlo sin lenvantarse, pero al trata de acansarlo termino cayéndose de la cama, asi despertándose pregutandose de quien podría se tan templano, asi que se lenvantonse del piso se diriguio a la puerta medio dormino para ver quien era y al ver por el ojo mágico se encuentra que es Iruka a lo que se sorprende y con mucho silencio para que no le indicara que estaba adentro recogio las sandalias ninja, para luego entrar quitarse el pijama con torpesa y recoger su ropa rápidamente asi para correr rápidamente hacia la puerta tracera que lo llevaba a un balcón y desde hay salto directo a la aldea, mientras tanto Iruka se canso de esperar llama de nuevo y al no recibir respuesta toma la cerradura y se consigue que no tenia seguro asi que se sorprende de que fuera tan descuidado, entro a la casa pidiendo permiso pensando que se encontraba en casa, pero para su sorpresa se no lo consiguió pero si una mesa con varios boldes de ramen intataneo dandele a enteder que era lo único que comia, mientras tanto en casa de los Nara se encontraba sentado en el comedor

\- Itadakimasu – dijeron Shikamaru y Shikako  
\- Van a ir a la casa de Chouji, ¿no es así? – dijo Yoshino – ¡entoces apresúrte y coman!  
\- Sí… - dijo Shikamaru – oye tochan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Shikaku  
\- ¿Por qué todos evitan a Naruto como si fuera una plaga? – pregunto Shikamaru  
\- _"no esperaba que fuera a pregunta sobre ese chico"_ – pensó Yoshiro viendo a Shikamaru sorprendida  
\- Si por que lo hacen – dijo Shikako - ¿Ha hecho algo malo?  
\- _"que vas a responde Shikaku sabe que no podemos decir la verdad"_ – pensó Yoshino mirando a su esposo  
\- Shikamaru, Shikako… ¿Cómo se sientes con respecto a ese chico? – dijo Shikaku  
\- ¿C-Cómo me siento? – dijo Shikako - bueno, nunca había pensado en ello  
\- Es estúpido, pero es un chico gracioso – dijo Shikamaru – no es como si fuéramos a ser amigos, pero tampoco me gustaría evitarlo  
\- A mi tampoco me gustaría evitarlo – dijo Shikako  
\- Ya veo… - dijo Shikaku – entonces deberían hacer lo que tengas que hacer  
\- Sí, creo que sí – dijeron Shikamaru y Shikako

Naruto caminaba por la aldea pensando de que hacer ya que tenia demasiado tiempo ahora que no iba a la Academia, pero se detuvo cuando el grupo de Hibachi se intenpuso en su camino, cerca de hay había un puente y en ese momento pasaba Shikamaru, Shikao y Chouji

\- Hey, ese es Naruto, ¿verdad? – dijo Chouji  
\- Si es él – dijo Shikako  
\- _"esto no es bueno, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"_ – pensó Shikamaru entreserando los ojos  
\- ¿Qué quieres chicos? - pregunto Naruto serio – _"que estarán praneando"_  
\- Naruto, puedes unirte a nuestro grupo – dijo Hibachi  
\- ¡¿eh?! ¿lo dices en serio? – dijo Naruto estuciasmado – _"si uno de ustedes, no me lo creo"_  
\- Sí, pero para ser uno de nosotros, hay una condición – dijo Hibachi  
- _"aunque vamos a hacerle cree que de verdad estoy interesado en tener amigos"_ – pensó Naruto – ¿Cuál es?  
\- Ayer, la patrulla de mi padre tuvo una pelea con ninjas enemigos en las colinas de atrás, dice que dejaron los cuerpos allí fuera – dijo Hibachi – encuentra unos de esos cadáveres y traenos una de sus pertenencias, si lo haces, podrás unirte a nosotros  
\- ¿lo dices de verdad? – dijo Naruto  
\- Claro – dijo Hibachi  
\- ¡Perfecto! traeré algo seguro – dijo Naruto – ¡puedes apostar por ello!  
\- Es tan idiota – dijo Hibachi – otosan dijo que los enemigos aún podría seguir ahí  
\- Eso es malvado – dijo el de lente – Hibachi, todavía estás molesto por el incidente de la prueba de valentía, ¿verdad?  
\- Ni me lo recuerdes, eso ya no importa ¿viste su cara de felicidad? – dijo Hibachi – ni siquiera pensó que fuese un truco

Shikamaru, Shikako y Chouji vieron lo que había pasado, pero decidieron tomar camino a la Academia hasta entra a su salón, al rato entro Iruka y busco con la mirada a Naruto

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Naruto? – pregunto Iruka  
\- No, no lo hemos visto – dijo Hibachi  
\- _"Que mentiroso"_ – pensó Shikako  
\- Naruto ha ido a las colinas de atrás – dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su asiento  
\- ¡¿Shikamaru?! – dijo Hibachi  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo el lente  
\- ¿A las colinas de atrás? – dijo Iruka  
\- Para buscar cadáveres… ¿no es así, Hibachi? – dijo Shikamaru - tus trucos y mentiras son molestas  
\- ¡Hoy estudiaremos en la sala de estudios! – dijo Iruka - ¡su clase será libre!

CONTINUARA...


	13. La primera aceptación de un adulto III

**La primera aceptación de un adulto III**

Iruka salió rápidamente del salón, con extrañeza de los alumnos, pero a excecion de tres personas que se miraba entre si para luego fijar la mirada a direccon a una Hinata, mietras al rato que Naruto se ubiera adentrado en las colinas, Iruka ya se encontraba buscándolo deseperadamente con preocupacion 

:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

En la sala de Iruka se encontraba sentado en una mesa acomodando los materiales de clases y aun lado estaba Suzume haciendo lo mismo

\- Iruka sensei… ¿Escuchaste las noticias? – pregunto Suzume  
\- ¿Escuchar qué? – pregunto Iruka  
\- Anoche, hubo unas batallas en las colinas – dijo Suzume  
\- ¿Una batalla? – dijo Iruka  
\- Si, al parecer con espias enemigos – dijo Suzume – la unidad de patrulla venció a uno y trajo su cuerpo  
\- En ese caso, es mejor que los estudiantes no se acerquen a las colinas el día de hoy – dijo Iruka  
\- Si, todavía puede haber espías en ese lugar – dijo Suzume 

:::::::::::::::::::::: FinFlashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

\- _"Espero que no pase nada"_ – pensó Iruka

Iruka seguía saltando los arboles buscandos, mientras en la sobras tres ninjas desconocido se movia y Naruto seguía buscando el cadaver, pero no lo conseguía

\- ¿Dónde están? Conozco bien está lugar porque juego aquí con los muchachos a escondida, pero talvez debí preguntarle a los chicos el lugar exacto  
\- ¡Naruto! – dijo Iruka encima de una rama – _"al fin lo consegui"_  
\- ¡Sensei! – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo Iruka bajando de la rama - ¡vamos de regreso a la Academia, ahora!  
\- ¡No quiero! ¡No entraré de nuevo a la Academia! – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Aquí todavía hay gente peligrosa! – dijo Iruka  
\- ¡Ya no quiero aún si me lo ruegas! – dijo Naruto - ¡no voy a volver pase lo que pase!  
\- Haz lo que dijo – dijo Iruka - ¡yo soy tu maestro!  
\- ¡Urusai ttebayo! – dijo Naruto - ¿Por qué solo actúas como maestro en situaciones como esta?  
\- _"solo en situaciones como esta"_ – pensó Iruka sorprendido  
\- No entiendes mis sentimientos, incluso si vuelvo a la Academia, las cosas no van a ser diferentes – dijo Naruto – siempre estoy solo, siempre al margen, siempre me dejan ¡no le importo a nadie! ¡Nadie se preocupa por mi ttebayo!  
\- _"siempre solo"_ – pensó Iruka  
\- ¡Pero esta vez será diferente! ¡Si vuelvo con algunas cosas, todos me aceptarán como su amigo! ¡Si hago esto, no estaré solo nunca más! ¡No volverá a experimentar ese sentimiento de nuevo!– dijo Naruto – ¡por eso voy a encontrar y llevar de vuelta eso!  
\- _"Es muy testarudo"_ – pensó Iruka – Por favor, trata de enteder… no importa cuales sean tus razones, como tu maestro, no te puedo permitir que vayas a una zona tan peligrosa  
\- Realmente no entiendes mis sentimientos – dijo Naruto

Naruto desvio la mirada, para luego sonrei malvadamente con dicimulacion e izo un sello de mano para usa el Oiroke no jutsu (sexy Jutsu) y asi transformándose en una hermosa chica con proporciones corporales perfectas, a lo que Iruka se va de espalda desagradonse por la nariz, algo que Naruto aprovecha para escapar

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Iruka tratando de levantarse para detenerlo  
\- ¡Honestamente, los adultos son tan fáciles de engañar! – dijo Naruto

Naruto corrió pero se detuvo a ver kunai, espada, entre otra arma, rápidamente dedujo que era el lugar donde se produjo la batalla asi que comenzó a buscar cada rincón del lugar, pero como se estaba cansado se sento a descansar un rato algo y en ese momenteo su estomago gruño, recordándole que no había comido nada, asi que se levanto del piso y reviso con la mirada el lugar hasta que vio un nido en una rama, este trepo el árbol para acercarse al nido y al ver que si había huevo se emosiono porque había conseguido el almuerzo, pero algo dentro del nido llamo su atención y lo saco mostrando asi un kunai de dos punta que tenia un papel amarrado

\- ¡Oh! ¡Nunca he visto algo como esto antes! – dijo Naruto bajándose del árbol y cuando estuvo en el suelo alzo el kunai para detallarlo – el ninja enemigo debió haber usado este kunai ayer durante la batalla ¡encontré el articulo para llevar de vuelta!

A los lejos el enemigo se dio cuenta del kunai que estaba buscando, fue escondida por un aliado en el nido antes de que fuera vencida, cuando vieron que Naruto comenzó a irse lo siguieron, mientras Iruka seguía buscando a Naruto preguntándose en donde se habra metido, pero también recordando la charla que tuvo con el sensei gordo el día que se había convertido en el sensei de Naruto y de cómo había tratado a este, comprendiendo que no trato de comprenderlo en absoluto, pero lo mas importante fue que recordó su pasado después de haber perdido a sus padres y de cómo no había nadie más que me apreciera o aceptara, asi que hacia travesura o tontería en clases para llamar la atención de la gente

\- _"él es… igual a como yo era en ese entonces"_ – pensó Iruka

Mientra en la aldea en una tienda encontraba Chouji mirando los dulces y recortado cerca de hay Shikamaru

\- Oye Shikamaru, ¿me puede prestas dinero? – dijo Chouji  
\- No de nuevo… esta gastando todo tu dinero en bocadillos, ¿verdad? – dijo Shikamaru  
\- Nunca he pensado en gastarlo en otra cosa que no sean bocadllos – dijo Chouji  
\- _"Que se le puede haser"_ – pensó Shikamaru – bueno, te prestaré un poco  
\- Hey, ustedes dos… - dijo Kakashi - ¿no hay clase de sesión?  
\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Chouji  
\- No debo hablar con extraños – dijo Shikamaru – otosan se ennojará conmigo  
\- Ya veo, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"Como lo supo"_ \- pensó Shikamaru  
\- ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – pregunto Chouji  
\- Son los hijos de Shikaku y Chouza, ¿verdad? Se parecen mucho – dijo Kakashi – tal vez le debería decir que se escaparon de clases  
\- ¿Decirles? Pero si tenemos un tiempo libre, ¿verdad, Shikamaru? – dijo Chouji  
\- ¿Tiempo libre? – pregunto Kakashi extrañado y asombrado  
\- Naruto se fue a buscar un cadáver a las colinas, entonces Iruka sensei fue trás el – dijo Shikamaru  
\- ¿Iruka sensei fue por Naruto? – dijo Kakashi - ¿eso es verdad?  
\- Si, no hay duda alguna – dijo Shikamaru  
\- _"Naruto nunca cambia siempre buscando problema y mas en un momento como este que ningun niño puede ir a las colinas"_ – penso Kakashi preocupado guardando el libro para luego poner una mano en el hombro de cada chico – escuchen, tener tiempo libre no significa que se vayan de la escuela, vuelvan a la Academia ahora mismo

Los dos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a ir de regreso a la Academia, pero Shikamaru lo hacia con un gesto de fastidio, Kakashi al ver que se iba fijo la mirada a la colina, mientras tantos Naruto regresaba a la aldea contesto, pero tres shinobi con mascara que tenia una banda ninja que indicaba que eran de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada se intepuso en su camino deteniéndolo inmediatamente

\- Oye, chico – dijo la líder que estaba en el medio  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Quienes son todos ustedes? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Danos ese kunai, de buena manera de forma lenta y cuidadosamente - dijo la líder  
\- _"El kunai"_ – pensó Naruto viéndolo - ¡N-No, de ninguna manera! ¡No les puedo darles esto!  
\- Ya veo – dijo la líder desenfundando una espada – parece que lo tedremos que quitar a la fuerza  
\- ¡¿eh?! ¿Qué? E-Esperen un segundo – dijo Naruto pero cuando vi una espada cerca de él trago en seco – _"por que a mi"_

Iruka escucho un grito que rápidamente idéntico como el Naruto asi que preocupado aselero el paso, mientras Naruto hecho a correr escapando del enemigo ya que este le lanzaba shuriken que Naruto esquivava ágilmente y luego usa el Oiroke no jutsu (sexy Jutsu), pero de nada le sirvió porque lo siguieron atacando algo que lo sorprendió

\- ¡Desafortunadamente, esa técnica no funcionará con nosotros! – dijo el líder quitándose la mascara  
\- ¿Eh? – dijo Naruto desasiendo el jutsu - ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Todas son mujeres?! Esto no es justo ttebayo

Naruto detallo a las tres kunoichi la del medio que era la líder tenia pelo corto de color gris, la que se encontraba a su derecha también tenia el pelo corto pero el marron y la que se encontraba a su izquierda tenia el pelo largo de color morado, si esperar respuesta de ataque Naruto uso el Bushin no Jutsu haciendo aperece como siempre uno de su pésimo clones provocando que una vena saltara en la frente de la líder

\- Aunque sea un niño, es la primera vez que veo un clon tan pésimo – dijo la líder destruyéndolo - ¡no lo dejen ir! ¡No muestres misericordia!

Las dos kunoichi que estaba a sus lados siguieron su orden y comenzaron a perseguir a Naruto que se había metido en un lugar que tenia monter alto

\- _"Este lugar puede servir"_ \- pensó Naruto - si mi jutsu no funciona…  
\- ¡No dejen que se vayan! – dijo la líder

Las kunoichi seguía a Naruto que no se dieron cuenta que una ella a propósito había activado una trampa que izo aparecer dos troncos, pero las kunoichi lograron esquivaron siguiendo asi la persucucion de Naruto

\- ¡Conozco todas las trampas de caza de este bosque! – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Rápido! – dijo la líder  
\- ¡Ahí vienen! – dijo Naruto agachándose y cortando una cuerda sondriendo traviesamente

Al ser cortada la cuerda dos piedras cayeron haciendo que una manta se alzara atrapando a las tres kunoichi en ella

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo pudimos caer en tal trampa! – dijo la líder  
\- ¡Ese mocoso tonto! – dijo la pelo largo sacando un kunai  
\- Eh… ¿Dónde está la otra? – dijo Naruto

Naruto de tanto correr ya se sentía cansado pero al escucha la voz de Iruka llamándolo, Naruto respondió rápidamente para guiar a Iruka como también corrió a la dirección de donde escucho la voz, pero al no fijarse bien donde corria se tropeso con una rama asi cayendo y rodando por una pequeña bajada hasta llegar a un pequeño baranco terminando que cayera por ahí, pero cuando termino de cae unos ambustos amotiguaron la caída pero igual se golpe quedando asi incociente en el suelo, en ese presiso momento llega Iruka encontrándolo inconciente asi que se bajo de la rama y se acerco a Naruto

\- ¡oye! ¿Te encuentra bien? – dijo Iruka tomandolo - ¡aguanta! ¡¿Te encuentras herido?!  
\- _"¿Quién sera?"_ – pensó Naruto recobrando el sentido  
\- Estás consiente de nuevo – dijo Iruka  
\- Sensei… - dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Vamos, hay que volver a la Academia! – dijo Iruka  
\- _"Volver a la Academia..."_ – pensó Naruto pero a ver a la Kunoishi - ¡esas chicas!  
\- ¡Qué están haciendo a los alrededores de Konoha! – dijo Iruka  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo la líder – ¡entreganos a ese chico, y no tedras pelear!  
\- No puedo hacer eso ya que estoy a cargo del chico – dijo Iruka  
\- _"Me siento aturdido y mariado por el golpe"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- ¿Qué, eres su maestro? – dijo la de pelo largo  
\- Debe ser complicado tener un estudiante tan malo – dijo la peli marron – solo por eso, morirás  
\- Es con los malos a los que te unes – dijo Iruka – además, no me podrán vencer tan facilmente  
\- _"Mi cuerpo…"_ – pensó Naruto desmayandose  
\- ¡Naruto! ¡Resiste! – dijo Iruka sosteniéndolo

Iruka saco una bomba de humo y lo lanzo para cargarse en la espalda a Naruto para asi poder lograr escapar saltando por la rama, pero las Kunoishi le siguieron el paso lanzándole shuriken a lo que Iruka esquivaba saltando ágilmente, a lo que la líder de la Kunuishi se enfado y ordeno rodearlo algo que obedecieron las otras dos rodeando a Iruka, pero la Kunoichi de pelo marron se lanzo al ataque con la espada pero Iruka lo intececto con un kunai para luego darle una patada mandala hacia atrás y ante de que callera las otras dos la atraparon para asi proseguir con su persecución pero esta vez lanzando varios shuriken a conjunto del Gein Tayu Shuriken (Jutsu Fantasma Multi Shuriken) haciendo que se multiplicaran abruptamente haciendo que a Iruka se le haga difícil esquivarlo ya que dos de ellos le rosaron uno en la cara y el otro en la levemente en la ropa, en eso ve pasar un kunai con un sello explosivo al lo rápidamente se refugio detrás de un árbol y pudo observar cuando el sello exploto asi destrullendo los shuriken algo que sorprendió a las tres kunoichi, para luego ver como Kakashi se detenia en una rama

\- ¡se encuentran bien? – prgunto Kakashi  
\- ¡Kakashi san! – dijo Iruka sorprendido - ¿Por qué estas aquí?  
\- Tus estudiantes me dijeron lo que sucedió – dijo Iruka – estaba un poco preocupado  
\- Maldicion… ¡tiene refuerzos! – dijo peli marrón  
\- No importa – dijo la líder - ¡solo debemos deshacernos de todos!

La líder al conjunto con otras comenzaron a hacer sello de mano para usar el Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura (Elemento Fuego Jutsu de Cooperación: Garuda), Kakashi le ordeno a Iruka que se fuera algo que obedeció rapidamente, mientras Kakashi se diriguia hacia las tres Kunoichi que en ese momento soltanro de su boca una larga flama de fuego intenso, que se combinan para formar un dragón de fuego algo que soprendio a Kakashi porque se diriguio hacia él hasta que impacto algo que preocupo a Iruka y la líder pensó que ya lo había eliminado, pero se sorprendió cuando el fuego se extigio demotrando un muro compuesto por esculturas de perros ya que Kakashi había usado el Doton: Doryuheki (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra) para cubrirse y cuando el jutsu se desmorono se mostro a un Kakashi con un Raikiri lanzandose a atacar a las kunoichi que dejo inconciente asi que la atos

\- Muchas gracias – agredecio Iruka – no se que hubiera pasado si no apareces  
\- Hubieras protegido a Naruto aún si no estuviera aqui – dijo Kakashi  
\- Creo que entiendo lo que dices – dijo Iruka - no trate de ponerme frente a él  
\- _"asi que ya entendió"_ – pensó Kakashi  
\- Posiblemente trataba de darle la espalda – dijo Iruka – pero creo que le puedo dar finalmente la cara  
\- Ya veo – dijo Kakashi felizmente y colocande una mano en el hombro – eso es bueno  
\- ¡sí! – dijo Iruka

Iruka y Kakashi volvieron a la aldea para interrogar a las Kunuichi descubriendo lo que buscaba, asi que Iruka saco del bolsillo del pantalón un kunai y vio lo que tenia amarrado y se fue a la torre hokage al llegar en donde estaba el Sandaime

\- ¡Esto es la información de la Patrulla de Konoha! – dijo el Sandaime - ¿entonces esto era lo que buscaban?  
\- Sí – dijo Iruka  
\- Buen trabajo – dijo el Sandaime – le diré a la Unidad de Patrulla que reexaminen las actividades de patrulla en la Aldea ahora mismo  
\- Por favor hágalo – dijo Iruka  
\- Incluso si fue coincidencia, parece que la tontería de Naruto salvó a la Aldea – dijo Sandaime – puedes irte  
\- Si – dijo Iruka sin levantance – _"como le agradesco al sandaime"_  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el Sandaime  
\- Sandaime… esto… gracias por ponerme a cargo de Naruto – dijo Iruka  
\- _"agradecer"_ – pensó Sandaime  
\- Gracias a eso pude recordar porque quería ser maestro – dijo Iruka – Sandaime… fue por algo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo 

:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una tarde de Konoha en en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba un niño llorando al frente de la Piedra de los Héroes

\- ¿ya paso un año, eh? – dijo Sandaime - ¿no es fácil sonreír para ocultar tu tristeza verdad?  
\- _"claro que no"_ – pensó Iruka con un puchero  
\- Escuché decir a tu maestro que eres el centro de atención – dijo Sandaime  
\- ¡no estoy triste! – dijo Iruka - ¡para un ninja es un honor morir en una misión!  
\- _"el honor de un ninja no es morir en una misión sino protegiendo a un ser querido"_ – pensó Sandaime serio  
\- Papá y mamá sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger a la Aldea de ese Kyubi – dijo Iruka llorando – ¡ellos son héroes! ¡soy el hijo de esos héroes! ¡no estoy triste por estar solo! Son lágrimas de felicidad  
\- Es suficiente – dijo Sandaime abrazandolo – se que te pasa cuando estas solo  
\- _"como"_ – pensó Iruka sorprendido  
\- Pero tu no estas solo – dijo Sandaime – los ninjas de Konoha tienen la Voluntad del Fuego  
\- ¿Voluntad del Fuego? – dijo Iruka secándose la lagrima  
\- Es la fuerza de proteger a la Aldea – dijo Sandaime – mientras tengas contigo a la Voluntad del Fuego, todos en la aldea son tu familia  
\- _"toda la aldea mi familia"_ – pensó Iruka  
\- Iruka… ¿tienes eso? – dijo Sandaime  
\- ¡sí! – dijo Iruka  
\- _"Que bueno"_ – pensó Sandaime sondriendo 

:::::::::::::::::::::: FinFlashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Quise pasar la Voluntad del Fuego a los chicos del futuro, a Naruto – dijo Iruka  
\- Esa es una gran meta – dijo Minato entrando  
\- ¡yondaime! – dijo Iruka sorprendido  
\- Dime Minato – dijo Minato  
\- Pero usted es… – dijo Iruka  
\- Sandaime esta temporalmete en el puesto – dijo Minato - hasta que mis hijos mayores se combierta en ninja  
\- Pero algunas veces viene y me ayuda – dijo Sandaime  
\- Y cambiando de tema – dijo Minato - ¿para que me mando a llamar?  
\- Que ya puede quedarte traquilo respecto a Naruto y la Academia – dijo Sandime  
\- Ahora si estoy confundido – dijo Iruka

Minato se paso una mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa avergonzada y nerviosa no tuvo mas obcion que explicarle todo, mientras al día siguiente cuando ya el sol ya comenzaba su retirada para dejar paso al manto de oscuro de la noche dejando un bello matiz de colores amarillos y rojizos, afuera de la academia se encontraba Iruka y Naruto

\- ¡Sensei! ¡¿Cómo perdiste el artefacto que encontré?! – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Tonto! – grito Iruka  
\- _"Hay no me va a pegar"_ – pensó Naruto asustado - ¿eh?  
\- ¡Casi pierdes la vida ese día! – dijo Iruka  
\- Es verdad, pero… - dijo Naruto con un puchero  
\- Estas terriblemente callado hoy – dijo Iruka  
\- Es porque es la primera vez que me gritas – dijo Naruto – estoy sorprendido  
\- Ah… ya veo – dijo Iruka – eso es cierto, decidí estar frente a ti ¡comenzando mañana, seré mas estricto contigo!  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso hace querer ir menos a la Academia! – dijo Naruto  
\- Naruto… ¿tienes la Voluntad del Fuego contigo? – dijo Iruka  
\- ¿Voluntad del Fuego? – dijo Naruto extrañado - ¿qué es eso?  
\- Es la fuerza para proteger la Aldea – dijo Iruka – si tiene eso, serás tan fuerte como el Hokage  
\- ¿El Hokage? ¿es muy fuerte el Hokage? – dijo Naruto  
\- Sí, pero no solo es fuerte todos en la aldea respetan al Hokage ya que es nuestro líder – dijo Iruka – y también son nuestros héroes… pero el Yondaime fue el héroe que protegió a la aldea del Kyubi  
\- _"otosan siempre me dice que él no es el único héroe por haber protegido la aldea de Kyubi y Hinata también piensa igual"_ – pensó Naruto - ¿Un héroe?  
\- _"Pero el mayor héroe lo estoy mirando ahora"_ – pensó Iruka  
\- ¡Muy bien cambien de parecer y mi forma de pensar! - dijo Naruto desidido - ¡me voy a convertir en un Hokage más fuerte que Yondaime! ¡haré que todos se den cuenta de mi fuerza!  
\- _"Mas fuerte que tu padre"_ – penso Iruka acercandoce y marcando el árbol con un kunai - podrás ser un Hokage cuando tengas está altura  
\- ¡sí! ¡Trabajaré muy duro para ser Hokage! – dijo Naruto  
\- Y nosotros te ayudaremos Naruto onisan – dijo Naruko  
\- Naruko, chicos – dijo Naruto – _"¿donde esta Hinata?"_  
\- Hinata le toca entrenar hoy con su padre – dijo Naruko adivinando su pensamiento – este onisan  
\- Voy a buscarla – dijo Naruto  
\- Y procura discuparte como es debido – dijo Naruko – a no ver que regresaba a casa lloraba hasta quedarse dormida  
\- Asi lo hare ttebayo – dijo Naruto  
\- De que me perdi – dijo Iruka estrañado – _"primero me entero que Yondaime no fue el que murio en el ataque de Kyubi y que es el padre de Naruto y Naruko y ahora que Naruto tiene amigo"_  
\- Naruto nos proteguia de la mirada de los aldeanos – dijo Ryu – llevamos una amistad escondida  
\- _"estonces cuando me dijo que no lo entendía no solo era porque se sentía solo"_ – pensó Iruka – _"si no también de no poder llevar una amistad sin esconderla"_

Mientras tanto con Hinata se encontraba entrenando con su padre, pero al ver que no estaba a sus espetativa y que era un estorvo, este comenzó a concentrarse únicamente en Hanabi, Hinata al ver esto subió a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa poniendose una blusa algo grande, la parte del pecho era en color blanco apretada al final, dejando caer el resto en forma de vestido de color lila, con unos pantalones azules, asi que Hinata salió de su casa con un sentimiento de tristeza, cuando llego al parque vio volar hacia ella una pequeña mariposa, maravillada y sin darse cuenta estaba intentando atraparla, pero lamentablemente no pudo ya que tropezó cayendo al suelo, el cual le recordó su tristeza y soledad, se levanto y empezó a sollozar intentando no llorar, mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza los ojos, quería ser fuerte, tan fuerte como Naruto, que a pesar de que nadie de los aldeanos lo apreciara ya que se alejaban con una mirada de desprecio y odio, en un principio le horrorizaba esa mirada y quiso salir corriendo, pero algo siempre la detenia y era que él sonreía, a pesar de su sufrimiento, claro que no era una sonrisa superficial, la apreciaba en sus ojos, aquellos orbes azulados como el zafiro, brillaban en una sonrisa determinada, sin derramar una sola lagrima

\- _"Naruto kun sin duda es sumamente fuerte, en comparación conmigo… jamás sere tan fuerte"_ – pensó Hinata sollozando una vez más intentado contener su llanto  
\- No llores – dijo una voz – Hinata chan

Hinata al escuchar la voz llamando la atención de ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo levemente al ver que Naruto le secaba las lágrimas con una mano y la otra ayudaba a levantarse

\- Nunca me a gustado verte asi – dijo Naruto – prefiero tu linda sondrisa  
\- Na-Naruto kun… - susurró Hinata cuando la última lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y él la limpiaba con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato Hinata volvía a sonreír, esta vez ambos estaban uno frente al otro, ella le daba las gracias colocando sus brazos detrás de ella estirándolos un poco, sin embargo se preocupo al ver que el rubio desviando la mirada, cuando le iba a preguntar este saco su brazo de atrás entregándole un hermoso lirio blanco, Hinata la miro sorprendida y luego observo al rubio cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, asi que ella tomando el lirio le otorgo una sonrisa llena de dulzura

\- Arigato Naruto kun – dijo Hinata  
\- No hay nada que agradecer siempre y cuando me de una sonrisa – dijo Naruto

CONTINUARA...


	14. Engaño y graduación I

**Engaño y graduación I**

Ya han pasado 5 años y en Konoha se habían vuelto muy comunes las bromas de Naruto, por lo tanto no se sorprendieron demasiado al encontrar los monumentos de los Hokage completamente pintado esa mañana, los Hokage no tuvieron que decir nada para que los jounins y chunins de la aldea comenzaran a buscar al culpable, al poco rato encontraron a Naruto corriendo por una de las calles con una lata de pintura en su mano e inmediatamente comenzó su persecución.

\- ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí! – gritó un chunin.  
\- ¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya, Naruto! – exclamó otro.  
\- ¡Esta vez no te vas a escapar! – gritó un tercero.  
\- ¡Espera a que te pongamos las manos encima! – amenazó otro.  
\- ¡Ja! ¡Si de verdad creen que pueden atraparme están muy equivocados! – gritó Naruto a sus perseguidores mientras corría a toda velocidad por la aldea.

Con tantas persecuciones la velocidad de Naruto había mejorado un poco así que rápidamente se les adelantó y dio una vuelta en una de las calles, sus perseguidores lo imitaron y continuaron corriendo derecho sin sospechar que todo era un truco, de una pequeña parte de la cerca de un edificio de esa misma calle pareció moverse, al ver más detalladamente se podía apreciar que en realidad no era un pedazo de madera sino más bien una sábana que tenía un gran parecido con la cerca, en ese momento la sábana era removida revelando a Naruto que llevaba un pantalón naranja y una chaqueta del mismo color con detalles azules amarada a su cintura y una camisa negra, también llevaba puestos unos goggles verdes sobre la cabeza

\- ¡Demasiado fácil! – dijo Naruto riéndose  
\- ¡Hey, Naruto! – grito Iruka apareciendo a un lado de Naruto  
\- _"con los demás"_ – pensó Naruto saltando del susto – Iruka sensei, ¿cómo haces para aparecer siempre de improviso?  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo durante la clase? – dijo Iruka  
\- _"una travesura"_ – pensó Naruto

Minutos más tarde se veía a Naruto amarrado y sentado en el suelo de su aula de clases

\- Esta vez sí que te pasaste Naruto – reclamo Iruka – escucha Naruto, has fallado en el último examen final y el examen antes de eso, no debes bromear sobre ello  
\- ¿Y qué? Solo quería divertirme un poco – respondió Naruto - Oiga Iruka sensei ¿Ya puede desatarme?  
\- Claro, pero esto no se quedará así, ahora por tu culpa todos tendrán que hacer el Jutsu de Transformación otra vez – sentenció Iruka.  
\- ¿QUEEEE? – gritaron los alumnos.

Y así fue, Iruka los obligó a hacer el Jutsu de Transformación de nuevo, dándole a Naruto la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar su Jutsu Sexy a toda la clase cosa que no le agradó mucho a su sensei, al salir de la academia, Iruka llevó a Naruto al monumento Hokage y lo obligó a quitar toda la pintura, ni siquiera había empezado cuando apareció Hinata

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hinata? – preguntó curioso el rubio.  
\- Yo vine… a ayudarte… Naruto kun…- respondió Hinata  
\- No tienes porque hacerlo… - trato de explicar Naruto  
\- Quizás no pero… quiero ayudarte – interrumpió Hinata con una sonrisa – para eso son los amigos ¿cierto?

Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver lo buena que era Hinata con él; Iruka, que los había escuchado desde lo alto del monumento, decidió no ser tan estricto

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó Iruka, ambos chicos voltearon a verlo - si quieren después de que terminen podemos ir a comer un poco de ramen ¿Qué les parece?

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, después de todo era su comida favorita, y sin decir más se apresuró en limpiar el monumento con la ayuda de Hinata, terminando en tiempo record, de allí los tres se fueron a Ichiraku Ramen donde comieron y platicaron un poco sobre los Hokages, y al cabo de un rato los tres se fueron a sus casas, pero al día siguiente en la academia

\- Muy bien, los que vayan a presentar el examen de graduación por favor vayan al salón del frente – decía Iruka mientras revisaba unos papeles – para pasar la prueba deberán realizar el Jutsu Clones de Sombra, serán llamados uno por uno, los que no sean llamados deberán esperar su turno aquí.  
\- Ay no – susurró Hinata mientras miraba a un muy preocupado Naruto.  
\- _"¿QUEEEE? Pero si ese es el que peor me sale"_ – penso Naruto quien parecía que ya iba a arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación.

Después de un rato finalmente fue el turno de Naruto para presentar la prueba, al entrar al salón donde se presentaría la prueba pudo notar que en un extremo del aula estaba Iruka junto con otro sujeto de cabello azul claro que respondía al nombre de Mizuki, asi que Naruto intentó realizar el Jutsu pero al final el clon apareció pálido y tirado en el suelo, exactamente igual al que intentó hacer cuando había tratado ayudar a Hinata haces años, quizás podía admitir que la velocidad de Naruto había mejorado pero sus clones seguían siendo pésimos, Mizuki intentó persuadir a Iruka para que lo aprobara, sin embargo este no cedió alegando que el resto de los estudiantes habían creado al menos 3 réplicas exitosamente, dejando a Naruto sin oportunidad para aprobar, horas después se podía ver a todos los aprobados, ahora conocidos como los nuevos genins de Konoha, a las afueras de la academia siendo felicitado por su padre, incluso Hinata había aprobado y en el cuello llevaba la banda que la reconocía como ninja, pero se preocupó esta a no ver a Naruto, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo encontró sentado en un columpio cercano, cuando la gente comenzó a irse Hinata se escondió su banda entre su chaqueta para no hacer sentirlo mal y luego se acercó a Naruto, este a notar a Hinata le hiso un espacio en el columpio y cuando ella se sentó, Naruto apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, pero no duraron mucho en esa posición porque en ese momento sintieron una presencia y al voltear dieron con Mizuki que les miraba con una sonrisa a ambos que se los llevó a pasear a ambos por la aldea hasta que finalmente terminaron en la cima del monumento Hokage.

\- Naruto, puede que Iruka sensei sea estricto, pero no está en tu contra – dijo Mizuki  
\- ¿Entonces por qué solo a mí? – dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata - ¿entonces por qué no me escogió?  
\- Naruto kun, estoy segura que Iruka sensei no lo hiso apropósito – dijo Hinata tratando de consolarlo  
\- Hinata tiene razón, él no lo hiso apropósito, él solo quiere que te vuelvas más fuerte y eso no pasará si obtienes todo de la manera fácil – afirmó Mizuki.  
\- Pero esta vez de verdad quería graduarme… - dijo Naruto tristemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata  
\- En ese caso supongo que puedo decírtelo… - dijo Mizuki mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto – lo que voy a decirte es un secreto pero lograras graduarte  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntaba Naruto parándose de golpe claramente entusiasmado  
\- Es un secreto – comentó Mizuki mirando a Hinata - por lo que solo puede quedar entre nosotros  
\- ¿Entonces Hinata no puede saberlo? – pregunto Naruto  
\- No debería, después de todo ella ya aprobó – dijo Mizuki con voz reprobatoria.  
\- Pero… - trato de protestar Naruto  
\- No importa, Naruto kun… yo ya me iba – dijo Hinata detuviendo la protesta de su amigo  
\- ¿No te importa? – insistió Naruto  
\- No… claro que no… - mintió Hinata – _"tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"_

Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Naruto, pero mientras se alejaba logró escuchar dos palabras y eran "tráeme y pergamino" susurradas por Mizuki, debido a la preocupación de Hinata esta no quiso regresar a la casa de Naruto, por lo que caminó por toda la aldea hasta que cayó la noche, finalmente después de tanto caminar se detuvo enfrente de Ichiraku ramen, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de ella, Hinata volteó por auto reflejo y vio a varios chunins corriendo en dirección hacia la mansión Hokage y diciendo comentario de un pergamino robado, cosas que preocuparon mucho mas a Hinata, rápidamente una alarma se disparó en la cabeza de Hinata recordando que Mizuki le había dicho a Naruto algo sobre "traer un pergamino" aquella tarde, y además Naruto era lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar algo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, eso era una mala señal, rápidamente Hinata corrió en dirección al bosque esperando encontrar allí a Naruto, al cabo de un rato lo divisó en medio de un claro.

\- veamos, el primero es "Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombras" – decía Naruto mientras leía un pergamino grande que tenía en las manos - ¡No de nuevo! ¡Ese es mi peor Jutsu!  
\- ¡Aquí estas, Naruto kun! – dijo Hinata detuviendose a cierta distancia de él y ve el pergamino – Naruto kun ¿De dónde… de donde sacaste ese pergamino?  
\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – gritó Naruto enojado mientras cerraba el pergamino y se lo colocaba en la espalda  
\- ¿P-porqué me gritas? – dijo Hinata muy sorprendida - tú nunca… me habías tratado… así…  
\- Porque nunca supe la clase de persona que realmente eras – dijo un Naruto muy serio.  
\- ¿D-de que hablas? – pregunto Hinata  
\- Mizuki sensei me lo dijo todo, me dijo la clase de persona que realmente eres – acusó Naruto – me dijo que nunca fuiste mi amiga, Otosan te dio la orden de que fingieses ser mi amiga solo para que yo no causara problemas y también te dijo que cada vez que yo me pasara de la raya les dijeras a los senseis para que me atraparan  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Yo si soy tu amiga! ¡Mizuki sensei es un mentiroso! ¡El te engañó para que robaras ese pergamino!  
\- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – gritó Naruto muy enojado – ¡solo dices eso porque no quieres que me convierta en genin como tú!  
\- Eso no es cierto yo si quiero que te convierta en genin – dijo Hinata – pero haciendo esto no te vas a convertir en uno  
\- Mizuki sensei me dijo que si yo le llevaba el pergamino él me aprobaría con honores – dijo Naruto - ¡tú solo estas celosa de eso!  
\- ¡Naruto kun, deja de decir eso! – gritó Hinata desesperada.  
\- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó Naruto mientras corría al bosque pero antes de desaparecer volteó a verla – y otra cosa… ¡Ya no somos amigos!

Naruto se fue del lugar dejando sola a Hinata que tenía el corazón destrozado después de haber sido culpada injustamente en eso llega Naruko y a encontrar en ese estado a Hinata no dudo en ir a ayudarla a volver a la aldea envés de seguir a Naruto, mientras tanto afuera de la torre Hokage

\- ¿Aun nadie sabe quién es el culpable? – preguntó el Sandaime muy serio a un grupo de chunins que estaban frente a él, entre ellos estaba Iruka.  
\- No, y tampoco sabemos el paradero de Mizuki, Hokage sama – le informaba uno.

Minato se preguntaba que sería el culpable pero se vio interrumpido por el llanto de alguien que se escucha en eso ve a Hianta con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar acompañada de Naruko

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Minato muy preocupado  
\- Yo sé… yo sé quien es… el culpable – dijo Hinata mientras lloraba  
\- ¿Estás segura, Hinata? – preguntó Minato temiendo lo peor  
\- ¿Quién lo hiso? – interrogó uno de los chunins allí presentes  
\- ¿También sabes dónde está Mizuki? – preguntó otro  
\- ¡Silencio! – ordenó el Sandaime  
\- Hinata cálmate y dinos quien lo hiso – dijo Minato  
\- Fue… fue… - intentó Hinata aguantar las ganas de llorar - ¡Fue Naruto kun!

CONTINUARA...


	15. Engaño y graduación II

**Engaño y graduación II**

Todos los presentes quedaron pasmados ante lo que Hinata acababa decir, en especial el Sandime, Iruka y Minato, al rato finalmente los ninjas reaccionaron, pero no de la mejor forma.

\- ¡Hay que hacer algo, Hokage sama! – demandó uno  
\- ¡Es cierto, ese niño ya se pasó de la raya esta vez! – dijo otro muy molesto  
\- ¡Ese pergamino contiene secretos que fueron sellados por el primer Hokage! – continuó otro - ¡Secretos que solo le conciernen a la aldea!  
\- No podemos permitir que Naruto se salga con la suya esta vez ¡Encuéntrenlo! – ordeno el Sandaime

Tras la orden del Hokage todos los chunin desaparecieron con la intención de encontrar a Naruto

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Iruka? – preguntó el Sandaime al no ver reacción de su parte  
\- No… - dijo Iruka apretando los puños – no puedo creer que Naruto haya sido capaz de hacer algo así…  
\- Entiendo cómo te siente Iruka – dijo Minato – pero, ¿Para qué querría el pergamino Naruto?  
\- Él… no lo quería – habló Hinata tras haber recuperado un poco su compostura  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hinata? – preguntó Minato poniéndose a su altura  
\- El que quería el pergamino era Mizuki sensei – respondió Hinata  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unísono los dos Hokage e Iruka  
\- ¡Es cierto! – gritó Hinata mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo - ¡Él le dijo que robara el pergamino! ¡Le dijo que lo convertiría en genin si se lo traía! Y…  
\- _"rayos, fue capaz de jugar con su amistad"_ – pensó Minato - ¿Y?  
\- Y… lo puso en mi contra… - habló Hinata con voz quebrada y con la mirada baja – ahora… él cree que soy una mentirosa… cree que solo era su amiga por… orden del Hokage…

El viejo Sarutobi, Iruka y Minato que tenia los puños mas apretando miraron con tristeza a Hinata, ellos sabían perfectamente la gran amistad y el cariño que ambos se tenían, y en cierta forma sabían que a veces el ánimo de los jóvenes decaía cuando no estaban juntos y que solo volvían a estar felices cuando estaban juntos de nuevo; pero ahora que Mizuki había engañado a Naruto para que despreciara a la pobre Hinata lo más probable era que su amistad se arruinara, aunque Naruko no lo iba permitir, ella sabía que Hinata lo quería mucho y sabía que tenía que hacerle entender que Mizuki lo estaba engañando y que ella de verdad era su amiga.

\- No quiero… no quiero que culpen a Naruto kun por algo que no hizo – dijo Hinata levantando la vista mostrando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
\- Y no lo haremos – habló el Sandaime  
\- Hinata, Naruko vallan con Iruka y ayúdelo a encontrar a Naruto antes de que esto se salga de control – ordeno Minato – si ustedes quiere ir no hay problema que valla muchachos

Al escuchar eso los muchachos salieron de su escondite mostrando que era Toushiro, Ikuto, Rayne, Ryu y Sasuke con un pequeño sondrojo viendo a Minato con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y a Naruko con una de burla corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque atras de una Hinata que iba adelante guiando a los demás utilizando su Byakugan asi que también los chicos comenzaron a seguirla, en tanto en lo más profundo del bosque Naruto estaba descansando sobre la rama de un árbol después de haber practicado el "Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombras", se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho a Hinata, desde hacía rato que se lamentaba por eso y simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, de que ella siempre se había mostrado muy amable con él, le ayuda cada vez que podía y siempre se preocupaba por él; en definitiva no había obrado bien al despreciarla de esa manera y más si a esa altura que importaba si su amistad era una mentira, después de todo a él le agradaba estar con ella, y eso era muy real, entonces comenzó a pensar sobre las cosas que había pasado con Hinata, entre ellas recordó cuando ella le había dicho que su padre la despreciaba, recordó como se había puesto a llorar mientras él trataba de consolarla, aquellas lágrimas no fueron falsas y él siempre lo supo, eso quería decir que lo que ella le decía era real como cuando una persona le confía a su mejor amigo su secreto más intimo, desde ese entonces entre ellos comenzó a crecer una gran confianza e hicieron muchas cosas juntos, pero lo mas importantes es que él siempre había estado para ella, como ella siempre había estado para él

\- _"¿Y si lo que me había dicho Hinata era cierto de que Mizuki de verdad me había engañado para que robara el pergamino?"_ – pensó Naruto preocupado - _"y ahora que lo pienso cuando le dije que la había descubierto ella no parecía frustrada o sorprendida… más bien lucía… triste… hay algo que no anda bien"_  
\- Hey, Naruto, al fin te encontré – dijo Iruka apareciendo  
\- Hola Iruka sensei, parece que después de todo si podre convertirme en genin dattebayo - exclamo Naruto con una gran sonrisa  
\- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? - pregunto Iruka extrañado - y dime como fue que conseguiste ese pergamino  
\- Ah, esto Mizuki sensei me dijo donde lo podría encontrar, además de que si podía aprender al menos una técnica, podría convertirme en genin - dijo Naruto mientras mostraba el pergamino que traía en la espalda  
\- _"¿¡Mizuki hizo eso!?"_ – pensó Iruka – _"Entonces es como dijo Hinata, Naruto no tiene la culpa, Mizuki lo está usando para tener el pergamino"_

No tuvo tiempo de hacer alguna otra pregunta pues tuvo que espujar a Naruto al sentir varios kunai arrojados desde detrás de ellos y como pudo Iruka se defendió con un kunai pero eran demasiados asi que algunos se le enterraron en las piernas y en los brazos con el propósito de clavándolo en la pared de madera de una cabaña y de ahí pudo ver cuando apareció Mizuki que tenía en su espalda 2 Shurikens

\- Me sorprende que hayas encontrado este lugar – dijo Mizuki  
\- Ya veo, así son las cosas – dijo Iruka  
\- _"Mizuki sensei atacando a Iruka sensei que pasa aqui"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Naruto, dame el pergamino ahora mismo - Exigió Mizuki  
\- No lo hagas Naruto, el quiere ese pergamino para él mismo y por eso te engañó para que robaras el pergamino, solo te estaba utilizando, hasta te puso en contra de Hinata a propósito; nunca tuvo la intención de convertirte en genin – dijo Iruka tras quitarse un kunai que lo había en su pierna clavado  
\- _"me ha utilizado"_ – pensó Naruto mirando a Mizuki con desconfianza  
\- Naruto, Iruka está asustado de que tú tenga eso – dijo Mizuki  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Mizuki? – dijo Iruka – no le hagas caso Naruto  
\- De acuerdo, te lo dare, pero antes de eso – dijo Naruto - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Mizuki sensei?  
\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Mizuki impaciente  
\- Sobre lo que me dijo acerca de Hinata – dijo Naruto - ¿Era eso cierto?  
\- _"asi que quiere saber si es cierto"_ – penso Iruka viendo como Mizuki se puso un poco nervioso ante estas palabras  
\- Pero claro que era cierto – contesto Mizuki rápidamente - ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría?

La mirada de desconfianza se acentuó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Naruko y Rayne aparecieron en cada lado de Naruto algo que lo sorprendió

\- Si fuera para tu veneficio claro que lo haría – dijo Naruko  
\- Además tú no sabe cómo se formo esa amistad de Naruto con Hinata asi que es mentira de que son amigos por ordene de Minato sama – dijo Rayne – _"algo que yo tampoco sé, pero estoy seguro que no fue por orden de Minato sama"_

Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que decía Naruko y Rayne era cierto, ahora no tendría el valor suficiente para verla a la cara la próxima que se encontrara con Hinata, pero al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Mizuki aprovechó para atacarlo arrojando varios kunais hacia él, pero Naruto fue rápidamente apartado por Iruka quien recibió el impacto de las armas en su cuerpo a proteger a los dos, Naruto cayó sentado y miró sorprendido al igual que Naruko lo que le había sucedido a su sensei, Iruka arrancó los kunais de su cuerpo y los arrojó de regreso hacia Mizuki quien se apartó del camino para esquivarlos, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Esta bien, lo admito, lo engañé y a decir vedad no fue tan difícil – dijo Mizuki - lo único que tuve que decirle fue que su amiguita mas presiada era una mentirosa y se molestó tanto que se creyó todo lo demás  
\- ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué me mentiste? – grito Naruto mirando a Mizuki con rabia.  
\- Para conseguir el pergamino, por supuesto – contestó con simpleza Mizuki – Pero si quieres puedo decirte algo que es cien por ciento verdadero…  
\- ¡Si crees que voy a caer de nuevo en tus mentiras estas muy equivocado! – gritó Naruto molesto  
\- ¿Entonces no quieres saber la razón por la cual la gente te trata así? – preguntó Mizuki  
\- _"la razón de porque me trata mal"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle nada, Mizuki! – gritó Iruka  
\- ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado porque la gente te trata así? ¡¿Cómo si te odiaran por el simple hecho de estar vivo?! - comenzó a decir Mizuki - ¡La verdadera razón por la que te desprecian tanto…!  
\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Está prohibido! – gritó Iruka con desesperación  
\- _"si le dice eso a Naruto onisan va a abrir una vieja herida que gracias a Hinata se curó"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- ¡Es porque tú eres…! - comenzo a decir Mizuki  
\- ¡Hinata, ahora! – gritaron Rayne y Naruko

Hinata, que había estado escondida esperando la orden para atacar, apareció dándole a Mizuki por un costado con un puño suave, este retrocedió varios metros escupiendo algo de sangre y se agarró el lado lastimado, mientras Naruto se sorprendió al ver Hinata allí, notó que ella estaba muy cansada y justo en ese momento su Byakugan se desactivó.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí? – habló Mizuki.  
\- Desde que yo aparecí – contestó Iruka – ella solo estaba escondida esperando la orden para atacar  
\- Eres listo Iruka, pero no lo suficiente – dijo Mizuki con burla – se nota que está muy cansada por usar tanto el Byakugan  
\- Siempre hay un plan B – dijo Naruko con burla

En ese momento aparecieron de repente dos bolas de fuego por ambos lado de Mizuki pero este lo esquiva, pero rápidamente Toushiro, Ikuto, Ryu y Sasuke lo estaba acorralando, pero Mizuki los burlas a los cuatros antes de que lo acorralara totalmente

\- ¿Qué también los mejores estudiante de la graduación esta aquí? – dijo Mizuki sorprendido  
\- Sorprendido Mizuki sensei de que ellos este aquí también – dijo Naruko con burla  
\- o acaso tiene miedo – dijo Rayne  
\- Hay que decir que me sorprende que a pesar de todo esté dispuestos a ayudar a ese monstruo – dijo Mizuki  
\- ¿Monstruo? – repitieron todos los jóvenes muy sorprendidos.  
\- Así es un monstruo, pero por una norma que se creó después del incidente que ocurrió hace 12 años – dijo Mizuki – una norma que solamente tú, Naruto, no puedes averiguar nada acerca de ella  
\- ¿Una norma qué solamente yo no puedo averiguar? – dijo Naruto - ¿Cuál es esa norma?  
\- _"le está mintiendo de nuevo"_ – pensó Naruko – _"esa norma no fue solamente hecha para Naruto onisan sino también para los niños de su edad"_  
\- ¡Para, Mizuki! – grito Iruka  
\- La norma es que no puedo decirte que tú, Naruto, eres el Kyubi – dijo Mizuki - esa es la razón por la cual te desprecian tanto, es porque en tu interior hay un demonio y no cualquier demonio ¡Es el Kyubi! ¡El demonio que destruyó la aldea hace 12 años y la familia de Iruka!  
\- ¡Para! – grito Iruka  
\- Has sido engañado por la gente de este pueblo todo el tiempo – dijo Mizuki - ¿no es misterioso que todo el mundo te odio tanto?  
\- ¡maldita sea! – dijo Iruka impotente  
\- ¡Nadie te va a dirigir la palabra! – dijo Mizuki - ¡Iruka te odia también!

Naruto por la noticia comenzó a desprende chakra violentamente ya que no lo podía creer, siempre sabia que dentro de él había un demonio, pero no sabía que por su culpa, todos en la aldea lo odiaban a excepción de sus amigos, Hinata no reaccionaba, estaba estática con los ojos lloroso, Mizuki volvió a aprovechar el momento para atacar y saco uno de los shuriken y empezó a girarlos tomando velocidad lo lanzo contra Hinata que por toda la información aun no reaccionaba quedardose estática en su lugar, Naruto al darse cuenta fue a donde ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pero cuando oyó un quejido levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de dolor de Iruka ya que había recibió el impacto en su espalda para proteger a los dos

\- ¿por… por qué? – pregunto Naruto confundido  
\- Porque de cierto modo tú y yo somos iguales – dijo Iruka – ya que cuando yo perdí a mis padres, nadie se preocupó por mí, se les olvidó que estaba allí y como quería que me notaran, me convertí en el payaso de la clase porque con lo que hacía en clases no era suficiente ya que nadie se fijaría en mi si hubiera sido un buen estudiante así que comencé a hacer locuras y luego tuve que pagar el precio, fue muy duro… sé lo que se siente Naruto… tener soledad y que te lastimen por nada… pero créeme, no estás solo, me tienes a mí y a Hinata incluso a tus amigos y al tercer y cuarto Hokage  
\- ¡ Ay, por favor no me hagas reir Iruka! ¡Tú lo has odiado desde que mató a tu familia! – dijo Mizuki – Él diría lo que fuera por quitarte el pergamino

CONTINUARA...


	16. Engaño y graduación III

**Engaño y graduación III**

Naruto no lo resistió más así que corrió lo más lejos posible del lugar desapareciendo de la vista de los otros seis, Iruka intentó llamarlo pero fue inútil, pero en ese momento Hinata reaccionó, se levantó e intentó correr en dirección a donde Naruto había ido, pero Mizuki apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza provocando que se desmayara, Iruka saco el shuriken que tenia esterado en su espalda y se lo lanzo a Mizuki pero este lo esquivo alejándose de Hinata así permitiéndole a los chicos acercarse

\- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¡Estaba prohibido hacerlo! – dijo Iruka - ¿Tienes idea de cómo debe sentirse ahora?  
\- ¡Naruto no es el tipo de persona al que puedes hacerle cambiar de parecer! Va a vengarse de la villa con ese pergamino – dijo Mizuki – Has visto sus ojos, ¿los recuerdas? son ojos de un zorro  
\- _"que es este poder que se siente en el aire es igual a de Camille"_ – pensó Ryu – _"pero a la misma vez totalmente diferente"_  
\- Voy a matar a Naruto y apoderarme del pergamino – dijo Mizuki – luego me encargaré de ustedes  
\- ¡Naruto kun no haría eso! – dijo Hinata levantándose - El no es ningún zorro  
\- _"imposible si Hinata estaba totalmente inconsciente como logro recuperar la conciencia tan rápido, a menos que sea"_ – pensó Ryu  
\- Ryu onisan mira los ojos de Hinata - dijo Rayne  
\- _"eso ojos… imposible ese Kekkei Genkai… es el doujutsu del dragón eso explica el porqué esta levantada… no está consciente lo que dice o hace"_ – pensó Ryu sorprendido  
\- No te lo voy a permitir – dijo Hinata liberando chakra tomando forma de un dragón  
\- Hinata cálmate – dijo Naruko – ya se fue  
\- No está consciente en lo que hace – dijo Ryu – se activo su Kekkei Genkai del clan de dragón  
\- Kekkei Genkai del clan de dragón que quiere decir con eso – dijo Sasuke – y porque lo tiene si ella proviene de padres Hyuga  
\- No lo sé – dijo Ryu  
\- Su madre no es una Hyuga – dijo Naruko – una de la habilidades de ese Kekkei Genkai es cambiar el color de su ojos ¿cierto Ryu?  
\- Si – dijo Ryu – _"entonces Hinata es mi prima como tambien de Shiro onisan y Rayne"_  
\- ¿y cómo es que sabe eso? – pregunto Sasuke  
\- Sin querer escuche hablar a Hinata con Otosan – dijo Naruko – después del entierro de su madre  
\- Eso lo explica todo – dijo Ryu – Rayne ayúdame con esto

Iruka a ver que no podía ayudar ya que ese poder solo lo podía calmar alguien que tuviera el mismo Kekkei Genkai, decidió seguir a Mizuki, mientras en la torre Hokage el Sandime junto a Minato veía por la bola de cristal todo lo que sucedía

\- Algo anda mal – dijo el Sandaime – Mizuki le ha contado el secreto  
\- El ya lo sabía – dijo Minato – pero no sabía sobre la ley que prohibía hablar sobre el Kyubi  
\- Y como se entero – dijo el Sandaime  
\- Cuando tenía tres años antes de conocer a los chicos – dijo Minato – pero no es momento de hablar de eso  
\- Tiene razón Naruto está descontrolado y él puede usar el poder del pergamino que ha sido sellado – dijo Sandaime – o cabe la posibilidad… de que el poder se vuelva contra él y lo convierta de nuevo en el Kyubi y si eso sucede…  
\- Lo sé – dijo Minato – pero me preocupa Hinata su Kekkei Genkai de parte de su madre despertó y eso me preocupa  
\- Ryu sabrá como calmarla – dijo Sandaime

Mientras en el bosque Naruto seguía corriendo por los arboles pero cuando Iruka lo alcanza y le pide el pergamino, Naruto se voltea y lo golpea envistiéndolo haciéndolo retroceder hasta cae en el suelo

\- ¿Cómo… Naruto? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Iruka riéndose y desasiendo el jutsu dejando ver a Mizuki - Dime como demonios sabias que no soy Iruka  
\- Porque yo soy Iruka – dijo Iruka sonriendo tras deshacer el jutsu  
\- Ya veo – dijo Mizuki - ¿Por qué proteges a aquel que mató a tu familia?  
\- No me importa lo que digas – dijo Iruka – No voy a permitir que un idiota se apodere del pergamino prohibido, así que no te saldrás con la tuya  
\- Tu eres el tonto – dijo Mizuki - Naruto es igual que yo  
\- ¿Igual que tú? – pregunto Iruka  
\- Cualquier cosa es posible con ese pergamino – dijo Mizuki – Naruto usará el pergamino para su propio poder para su propia venganza, así son las bestias, él verterá toda su furia en el pergamino y destruirá todo el Kyubi quiere usar sus poderes  
\- Tienes razón así son las bestias, pero Naruto no es así – dijo Iruka - Él es diferente… es un excelente estudiante tengo que reconocerlo… ha trabajado duro y le pone todo su corazón en las cosas, claro que comete errores y exaspera a veces… pero su sufrimiento solo hace más fuerte… él no es ninguna bestia y no se parece en nada al Kyubi, y tanto Hinata como yo lo sabemos

Mizuki saca el otro shuriken de su espalda y, pero en ese momento llega los chicos y protegen a Iruka, pero Ryu antes de ponerse al frente deja a una Hinata inconsciente recostada en el árbol a un lado de Iruka

\- Vaya Idiota que son – dijo Mizuki - Ya que están todos de nuevos he cambiado de opinión en matarlo después ¡Están acabados!

Mizuki comienza a girar violentamente el shuriken en su mano y los chicos sacaron un kunai para defenderse cuando Mizuki se lanza a atacarlo, pero no fue necesario ya que Naruto apareció dándole un rodillazo en la cara a Mizuki haciéndolo retroceder varios metros y también que soltara el shuriken bien lejos de ahí

\- Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a cualquiera de ellos… ¡Te mato! – gritó Naruto mostrando una mirada que demostraba claramente que estaba molesto  
\- Que grandiosas palabras, aunque yo podría destruirte por completo con un simple movimiento – argumentó Mizuki.  
\- Dame tu mejor golpe idiota, yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil – dejo Naruto mientras hacía un sello.  
\- ¡Quiero que lo intentes! – gritó Mizuki - ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer Kyubi!

Naruto forma un sello y utilizó su nueva técnica, el Kage Bushin no Jutsu asombrando a Iruka al ver como se había perfeccionado en un Jutsu avanzado y a Mizuki por haber sido rodeado por una increíble cantidad de clones de Naruto que inmediatamente atacaron a Mizuki sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar acabando con él en cuestión de segundos e Iruka estaba sorprendido

\- _"Naruto onisan, ¿¡ha usado el Kage Bushin no Jutsu!?"_ – pensó Naruko asombrada – _"esa es una técnica de alta clase, capaz de crear multitud de cuerpos reales"_

Naruto se acercó a donde estaba Iruka dejando a un Mizuki tirado en el suelo, pero su atención fue desviada al igual que la de Naruko, Ryu y Sasuke al ver que Hinata daba señales de despertar

\- ¿Ella… ella está bien? – preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata  
\- Si, no te preocupes, solo está desmayada – dijo Iruka pero en ese momento Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos - ¡Mira! Ya está despertando.

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que le miraban de manera preocupada, ella se sentó y miró a su alrededor, al ver a Mizuki en el suelo pensó que Iruka o los chicos los había salvado así que le dirigió una mirada agradecida primero a Iruka pero este adivinando los pensamientos de la chica le negó con la cabeza y luego apuntó a Naruto, la chica miró sorprendida al rubio quien desvió su mirada al suelo

\- Lo siento… lamento haberte tratado mal antes, Hinata… creo… creo que Mizuki tenía razón en algo, si soy un monstruo y… - susurró Naruto pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió como alguien lo abrazaba repentinamente algo que lo sorprendió - Hinata chan  
\- Tú no eres un monstruo… nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás, para mí siempre serás un héroe – replicó Hinata mientras lo abrazaba  
\- Pero… - dijo Naruto mientras rompía con suavidad el abrazo – te traté mal ¿Acaso no estás molesta?  
\- Lo estaba pero… sé que no lo hiciste a propósito – dijo Hinata mientras le dirigía una sonrisa – Mizuki te estaba engañando… yo solo quería que volvieras a ser mi amigo…  
\- ¿Entonces me perdonas? – pregunto Naruto

Hinata asistió sonriendo y Naruto la abrazo agradeciéndolo, Naruko y los chicos se mantuvieron a un poco de distancia e Iruka le dirigió una sonrisa y en cuanto los chicos se separaron Iruka llamó la atención de Naruto

\- ¿Qué sucede Iruka sensei? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Cierra los ojos y no los abra por nada – dijo Iruka

Mientras tanto en la aldea afuera de la torre Hokage varios shinobi se reunieron, diciendo que ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar Naruto, bajo la mirada del Sandaime y Minato

\- Lo dice tú o yo – dijo Minato  
\- Lo mas recomendable que lo diga tu – dijo Sandaime comenzando a acercarse al grupo - no tiene por qué preocuparse más  
\- ¡Hokage sama! – dijeron los chunnin  
\- Ellos volverán a casa pronto – dijo Sandaime

Mientras en el bosque Naruko y los chicos veía como Hinata le quitaba los goggles para luego ponerle la banda ninja que Iruka le ofrecía, Naruto sentía a Hinata al frente de él como si estuviera amarando algo y quería abrir los ojos para ver que era, pero Naruko se dio cuenta y le tapo los ojos con sus manos para que no hiciera trampa y cuando Hinata termino Iruka le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos así que Naruko le destapo los ojos para que pudiera ver y Naruto cuando por fin pudo ver parpadeó confundido unos instantes

\- ¡Felicidades, Naruto! – dijo Iruka - ¡Estas graduado!

Naruto al no aguanto su alegría se lanzó encima de Iruka dándole un abrazo, Hinata, Naruko y los chicos lo miraron con una sonrisa.

\- Felicitaciones, Naruto kun - dijo Hinata  
\- Si dobe felicidades – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¡Muy bien, ahora hay que ir a Ichiraku a celebrar! – gritó Naruto muy entusiasmado.  
\- ¿No se te está olvidando algo Naruto onisan? – preguntó Naruko oportunamente  
\- Si que eres olvidadizo Naruto – dijo Rayne  
\- Hay que devolver el pergamino, baka Naruto – recordó Ryu a su despistado amigo.  
\- Ah, claro el pergamino, ya lo sabía je, je – dijo Naruto mientras reía con la mano detrás de su cabeza  
\- Si como no – dijeron Ikuto y Toushiro con una mirada de desconfianza

CONTINUARA...


	17. Conociendo a Konohamaru su alumno-rival

**Conociendo a Konohamaru su alumno-rival**

Tras la pequeña felicitaciones los chicos e Iruka se dirigieron a la torre Hokage donde explicaron todo lo que había pasado a Sarutobi, Minato que estaba escuchando envió a unos ninjas a que fueran por Mizuki y lo encerraran por traición a la aldea y por haber contado el secreto del Kyubi, luego les dijo a los chicos que ya no tenían que preocuparse debido a que Naruto no recibiría ningún castigo puesto a que Mizuki lo había engañado, así que la culpa recaía en Mizuki, así que después de esto Iruka se despidió de los chicos y se retiró a su casa, a que los chicos se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo, al llegar unos 4 lobos de 6 le brincaron a Naruto encima saludándolo como siempre lo hacía desde hace dos años cuando junto a Hinata lo encontraron todo herido en el bosque, al día siguiente tanto Naruto como Hinata fueron a tomarse unas fotos que serían archivadas con los documentos que indicaban que ellos eran ninjas, sin embargo se les presentaron algunos inconvenientes con Naruto, primero uno de los 2 lobos que los había acompañado le brincó encima justo cuando iban a tomarle la foto y segundo porque el Hokage durante la entrevista se negaba a aceptar la foto donde Naruto salía con toda la cara pitada como los actores de teatro Kabuki, al lo el Hokage le pedía que se tomara otra por lo que Naruto intentó persuadirlo con su Jutsu Sexy cosa que no funcionó, pero provoco que el anciano se le escapa por la nariz la mitad de su sangre por ver esa escena tan "provocativa", mientras Minato se reía internamente y con un pequeño sonrojo por el comportamiento de ambos

\- ¿Sexy no Jutsu, eh? – dijo el Sandaime – que técnica más absurda… pero muy ingenioso  
\- _"Lo mismo me dijo otosan cuando le hice lo mismo"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- No lo vuelva hacer – dijo Minato sonrojado  
\- Por otro lado Naruto – dijo el Sandaime - ¿Dónde está tu banda?  
\- No me la voy a poner hasta la reunión de orientación – dijo Naruto – no quiero ensuciarla  
\- Tu quiere mucho a tu banda – dijo Sandaime – pero dejando eso a un lado, este Registro Ninja es una de las cosas más importante hasta para ti, ya que es para tu misiones y entrenamiento ninja, es la clave de tu futuro, pero tu foto que supuestamente te identifica hace que parezca un payaso  
\- ¿Por qué pusiste esta cara? – dijo Minato  
\- Esta bien – dijo Naruto - ¿Cómo sabria que esto sería tan complicado?

En ese momento Konohamaru había irrumpido en el lugar en el que se encontraban desafiado con una Shuriken en la mano a su abuelo, sin embargo este ni siquiera dio el primer ataque cuando se tropezó por pisar su bufanda, cosa que hizo que Naruto se echaran a reír aunque también se escuhaba la de Minato pero un poco disimulada y que Sarutobi se tapase la cabeza con el sombrero Hokage

\- _"Mi nieto otro dolor de cabeza"_ – pensó el Sandaime  
\- _"Los problemas empiezan a aparecer"_ \- pensó Minato  
\- Auch, no entiendo que pasó - dijo Konohamaru en voz baja - ¿esto es una trampa?  
\- ¿te encuentra bien?, honorable nieto – dijo Ebisu – por cierto, no hay trampas con que te pueda topar para que te tropieze… esta despejado  
\- _"¿Quién es este enano?"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- _"¿Y ese quien es?"_ – pensó Konohamaru dirigiendo su vista hacia Naruto  
\- _"Ese chaval es… el Kyubi"_ – pensó Ebisu – _"por suspuerto es el marginado que más odio ya que causa mucho problema"_  
\- Ya lo tengo – dijo Konohamaru - ¡Fue por tu culpa que me tropecé!  
\- ¡Claro que no, tú mismo te caíste, ttebayo! - contestó Naruto gritando mientras lo tomaba de la bufanda  
\- ¡Oye tu! ¡Suelta al Honorable Nieto del Sandaime inmediatamente! - dijo Ebizu  
\- _"Este mocoso es Nieto del Sandaime"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- _"se ha parado al enterarse de que soy el honorable nieto de un Hokage y ahora que sabe quien soy no se atreverá a ponerme un dedo ensima como todos los demás"_ \- pensó Konohamaru de forma arrogante - ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Asustado de saber quién es mi abuelo? ¿¡Por qué no me pegas si es que puedes?!  
\- ¡Pues no me importa si es tu abuela ttebayo! - grito Naruto para después darle un zape  
\- _"Este chico es diferente"_ \- pensó Konohamaru  
\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?! - gritó Ebisu  
\- _"Naruto sabe lo que significa ser familia de un Hokage"_ – pensó Minato - _"pero lo golpeo porque estaba alardeando que era el nieto del Sandaime"_  
\- _"Esto no se ve bien"_ – pensó Sandaime  
\- Escucha con cuidado, tu eres el honorable nieto del honorable Sandaime – dijo Ebisu – pensé que ya te había explicado, que no puedes involucrarte con un chico así de burgar que te existe a los golpes… no sacaras nada bueno discutiendo con él  
\- _"Contigo tampoco sacare nada bueno"_ – pensó Konohamaru desviando la mirada  
\- Yo, el gran profesor Ebisu de ninja elite, nunca me equivoco – dijo Ebisu – quieres convertirte en el Quinto Hokage, ¿verdad?  
\- _"a que llegara esto"_ – pensó Minato – _"tiene el mismo sueño que Naruto"_  
\- si yo te enseño las técnicas ninja, te será fácil conseguir el título de Hokage – dijo Ebisu – Sí, la forma mas rápida de convertirte en Hokage es aprendiendo de mí  
\- _"no se ha dado cuenta"_ – pensó Minato - _"y dice que es un ninja elite"_  
\- ¿lo entiendes?, honorable nieto – dijo Ebisu voltandose para encontrarse que no estaba - ¡se ha ido!  
\- Al parecer se ha ido a seguir a Naruto – dijo el Sandaime – pero no tengo idea a donde alla ido  
\- ¿Qué el esta con Naruto? – dijo Ebisu saliendo del lugar corriendo - ¡Esto es una emegencia!  
\- _"¿como lo educaron para que cresiera asi?"_ – pensó Sandaime – _"mi nieto tiene mucha determinación ya con este lleva 20 ataque y me preocupa aún más si empieza a juntarse por ahí con Naruto seguro que empeorara"_  
\- No te preocupe – dijo Minato - Naruto le enseñara algo útil

Mientra en alguna parte de la aldea Naruto se encontraba caminando y Konohamaru lo seguía escondido cuando Naruto se detuvo al sentir que lo estaba siguiendo volteo la mirada a lo que Konohamaru se escondió rápidamente formando una piedra, Naruto al ver eso se hizo el desentendido y siguió caminando, así que Konohamaru lo siguió, pero al ver que Naruto se detenia para mirar otra vez, Konohamaru se coloco en una cerca vertical, pero cuando se va a camuflar coloca una manta horizontal

\- ¡¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?! – dijo Naruto pero al ver el camuflaje – es tan obvio que es patetico  
\- Descubriste mi disfraz – dijo Konohamaru – todos los rumores sobre ti son cierto eres fuerte  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! – dijo Naruto  
\- Muy bien, ¡Quiero que tú seas mi sensei! – dijo Konohamaru mientras le apuntaba.  
\- ¿Eh? – dijo Naruto con confusión y sorpresa.  
\- ¡Ya me oíste! – dijo Konohamaru - ¡Yo seré tu aprendiz y tú serás mi sensei! ¡Y luego me enseñarás esa técnica que usaste contra mi abuelo!  
\- ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? – preguntaba escéptico.  
\- Por supuesto que no – respondió - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices jefe?  
\- ¿Jefe? – dijo Naruto  
\- Si tu eres mi jefe – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Bueno como podría negarme – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Eso significa que si lo harás? – dijo Konohamru emocionado y dando saltos de felicidad - ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Genial!  
\- Escucha quiere ser un gran ninja – dijo Naruto – entonces lo primero que deberá hacer para usar bien una técnica ninja, es aprender a controlar bien tu Chatora  
\- ¿Chatora? – dijo Konohamaru – _"una gata"_  
\- Exacto, Chatora – dijo Naruto  
\- Jefe, creo que usted quiso decir "chakra" – dijo Konohamaru  
\- No me cuestiones – dijo Naruto – los ninjas reales le dice Chatora  
\- Enserio – dijo Konohamaru deteniéndose – no lo sabia  
\- _"me alegro de que sea estúpido, ya que el cree todo lo que digo"_ – pensó Naruto – escucha, chakra es…  
\- Simplemente, es la energía que se usa para ejecutar una técnica – dijo Konohamaru  
\- _"que presumido es"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- En otras palabras, las técnicas ninja usan ambos Chakra, la energía corporal que existe en toda célula del cuerpo, y la espiritual, que se acumula mediante el entrenamiento y la experiencia – dijo Konohamaru - cuando estos dos chakra se mezcla y con una posición especial de manos permite al ninja enfocar esa combinación de energía para un jutsu avanzado  
\- _"lo está leyendo del pergamino"_ – pensó Naruto – Sabelotodo lo sabe por qué lo leíste ¡Así que no actué como si lo supieses!  
\- Es que solo me sé el comienzo – dijo Konohamaru – es por eso que saque el pergamino  
\- Oye puede parlotear todo lo que quiera sobre la técnica ninja – dijo Naruto – pero todo se concreta en una cosa  
\- ¿Y cuál es? – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Tan solo es trabajo duro y valentía – dijo Naruto  
\- Esa son dos cosa – dijo Konohamaru – pero estoy de acuerdo  
\- Tendras un entrenamineto duro, así que preparate bien – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡Entendido, jefe! – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Bien entonces, intenta tranformarte ahora – dijo Naruto - quiero ver como de buenas son tus técnicas ninja para asi llevarte luego al siguiente nivel  
\- De acuerdo, jefe, pero ¿En que me convierto? – dijo Konohamaru  
\- ¿Qué tal en aquella chica de allá? – dijo Naruto señalando a una mujer castaña, alta y delgada con un kimono azul.  
\- Muy bien, lo intentaré – dijo Konohamaru

En ese momento Konohamaru hiso un sello de manos y se tranformo a lo que una nube de humo rodeó al chico y en cuanto se despejó Naruto se sorprendo al ver la transformación del castaño ya que era una mujer baja, gorda y con una horrible cara, lo único que la hacía similar a la original era que tenía la misma ropa.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Konohamaru con una voz grave de mujer - ¿Me parezco a ella?  
\- Bueno… la ropa si se parece – dijo Naruto tratando de no bajar los ánimos del chico  
\- ¿Con que se parece a mí, eh? – preguntaba la mujer original apareciendo detrás de ellos con claras intenciones de golpearlos.  
\- _"tengo el presentimiento que me va a golpear solamente a mi"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Ahora honorable nieto, la proxima vez que te tranforme en mi hasme un poco mas bonita – dijo la mujer tras pegarle a Naruto – adiós  
\- Ella me asusta – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Tu lo hiciste – dijo Naruto – por que entonces me golpeo a mi

Despues de ese pequeño insidente Naruto lo llevo a la librería, asi que habrio la puerta consiguiendo al dueño dormido entrando siguilosamente hasta agarra una revista de mujeres en traje de baño y comenzaron a hojear, pero fueron descubrierto por el dueño y fueron sacado, Naruto algo golpeado y Konohamaru si un solo aruño, pero eso no detuvo a Naruto y fueron a las aguas termales y ante de entrar se tranformaron en chica, pero inmediatamente que etraron se escucharon unos grito, para luego verse a Naruto en un bosque con mas golpe y a Konohamaru intacto

\- ¿Por qué solo me pegan a mi? – dijo Naruto  
\- Lo siento… - dijo Konohamaru – es porque soy el nieto del Hokage  
\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Naruto – la preparación para el Sexy no Jutsu está completa… todo lo que necesitas es práctica  
\- Practicarlo – dijo Konohamaru - claro jefe

Cuando Naruto iba a explicarle de cómo hacerlo, se escuchó el grito de una chica llamandolo a lo que ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que llamaba al rubio, aunque lo único que Naruto pudo ver fueron dos bultos medianos que se le abalanzaban encima antes de que lo tirara al suelo, mientras Konohamaru vio con una gota de sudor como dos lobos tumbaba a su nuevo "sensei" y como Naruto no podía quitarse de encima ya que parecía haber pegado en la cara, en ese momento Hinata apareció y agarró a uno de los lobos en sus brazos para que el otro se separara de Naruto, cuando este se recupero miró un poco molesto a los dos lobos

\- Lo siento, Naruto kun – dijo Hinata – pero en cuanto te vieron salieron corriendo y no pude detenerlo.  
\- ¿Pero que tiene en contra mía esto lobos? – dijo Naruto al aire  
\- Creo que solo quería saludarte – dijo Hinata al ver que los lobos miraba al rubio mientras movía alegremente su cola – aun debe sentirse agradecido por haberle ayudado.  
\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero ese no es motivo para que se me tire encima cada vez que me vea – dijo Naruto – y mas con el dia que he tenido

Ella rió un poco tras este comentario pero paró de reír en cuanto sintió que alguien le observaba, al buscar con la mirada dio con Konohamaru que parecía estar examinándola con la mirada.

\- Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hinata  
\- ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru! – respondía Konohamaru orgullosamente mientras se señalaba a sí mismo - ¡Y soy el nieto del tercer Hokage!  
\- Pues mucho gusto, Konohamaru kun – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – yo soy Hinata  
\- Oye ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Claro – dijo Naruto.  
\- ¿Ella es tu novia? – dijo Konohamaru  
\- ¡claro que no! ¡Hinata chan y yo solo somos amigos! – se apresuró a responder Naruto sonrojado – _"porque me siento algo decepciondo ante tales palabras si solo somos amigos"_  
\- ¡E-Él tiene razón! ¡Solo somos amigos! – dijo Hinata igual de roja – _"porque será que me siento decepcionada si solo admiro a Naruto kun"_  
\- Bueno, pero no tienen porque ponerse así – dijo Konohamaru extrañado por la actitud de ambos - pero volviendo al tema ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?  
\- Lo esta etrenando – dijo Hinata - si quieres yo puedo ayudarte  
\- Créeme, con este chico voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible – dijo Naruto – y mas con el Jutsu de transformación

Después de ese percance intentaron enseñarle el Jutsu de transformación correctamente haciendo que se transformara en diferentes chicas que Hinata se transformaba, sin embargo todas sus transformaciones eran horribles, en cuanto Konohamaru se cansó los tres compraron unas bebidas de una máquina expendedora y se sentaron sobre un tronco seco

\- Oye, ¿Por qué esa obsesión con el viejo Hokage? – dijo Naruto  
\- _"porque quiero ser Hokage para que la gente me reconozca por lo que soy"_ – pensó Konohamaru deprimido - mi abuelo me dio el nombre de Konohamaru, en honor al antiguo nombre de la aldea, para que fuese fácil de recordar  
\- _"Creo saber a que va esto"_ – pensó Naruto – _"quiere ser reconocido por su nombre y no por se el nieto del Sandaime"_  
\- Pero pese a que es un nombre que todo el mundo ha escuchado miles de veces, nadie me llama por ese nombre, nadie en toda la aldea – dijo Konohamaru – cada vez que alguien me ve o me llama, solamente ven al honorable nieto del Hokage  
\- _"lo ignoran al igual que a Naruto"_ – pensó Hinata – _"pero lo que cambia es la mirada que recibe"_  
\- Nadie me reconoce como a una persona individual – dijo Konohamaru – y ya no lo soporto es como si fuera invisible como si no esistiera… odio eso… es por eso… por eso quiero el titulo de Hokage ahora mismo para que sepa quién soy  
\- Se realista – dijo Naruto – cree que la gente va a acertar a un enano como tu  
\- _"Esta siendo muy duro con el"_ – pensó Hinata – _"pero eso le puede servir para que sepa que no hay nada que se consiga de una manera facil"_  
\- No es un titulo que un niño pueda conseguir tan fácilmente después de un día o dos – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Konohamaru  
\- No es tan simple – dijo Naruto – tu solo te la pasas todo el día diciendo, "Hokage, Hokage"… para ser un verdadero Hokage sabe lo que tiene que hacer  
\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hay que hacer?! – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Tiene que vencerme a mi en batalla – dijo Naruto  
\- _"vencerlo en batalla"_ – pensó Konohamaru

Mientra en la azotea de la torre Hokage se encontraba el Sandaime y Minato viendo el monumentos de los Hokage

\- ¡Sandaime, Yondaime! – dijo Iruka apareciendo – lo he estado buscando  
\- Iruka te he dicho varias veces que cuando estemos a sola puede decirme Minato – dijo Minato  
\- Lo siento es la costubre – dijo Iruka  
\- Para que nos buscaba – dijo Minato  
\- Es sobre Naruto – dijo Iruka - ¿volvio a presentar su fotografía para su Formulario de Registro Ninja?  
\- Estamos en eso – dijo Minato viendo su rostro del monumento - _"me alegra que Iruka se preocupe por Naruto como si fuera su hermano pequeño"_  
\- Sabe la otra noche le di un buen regaño en Ichiraku – dijo Iruka – pero estaba tan contento con el hecho de que quiere convertirse en un aprendiz ninja genin, porque cree que es capaz de hacer que los habitantes dejen de mirarlo con desprecio y le reconozcan  
\- El sueño de Naruto puede ser duro para él – dijo Sandaime - como sabes, sólo los adultos que lucharon hace 12 años saben que el Kyubi esta contenido en el interior de Naruto  
\- Yo lo convertí en un absoluto secreto y castigué a todos los que quebrantaron la norma – dijo Minato – asi los niños de hoy no saben nada sobre la conecion entre Naruto y la bestia que desbasto nuestra aldea y que casi nos destruyo a todo  
\- Mientras que los jóvenes que aun no lo saben – dijo Sandaime - sea la única esperanza que tiene Naruto  
\- El propósito era que todos vieran a Naruto como un héroe – dijo Minato  
\- ¿Un héroe? – dijo Iruka  
\- Es por eso que se sello en Naruto al que prácticamente se le acababa de cortar el cordón umbilical – dijo Minato – al contener al Kyubi detro de su pequeño cuerpo Naruto salvo la aldea entero es por eso que eso es un héroe  
\- Desafortunadamente, mucho de los aldeanos no entiende esto – dijo Sandaime – la gente se deja llevar por el miedo, muchos cree que el Kyubi podría apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto o algunos creen que Naruto es el Kyubi y la actitud de los adultos hacia Naruto ha sido transferida a los más jóvenes  
\- Iruka – dijo Minato - ¿tú sabe lo que dijeron los ansentro sobre estas cosas?  
\- ¿Qué dijeron? – dijo Iruka  
\- Cuando la gente niega la existencia de alguien y luego miran a esa persona – dijo Minato - su mirada sea hace gélida… tan gélida como una tormenta nieve en un más duro invierno

Mientra en el bosque Ebizu encuentra finalmente donde estaba Hinata, Naruto y Konohamaru, estos al oir la voz a sus espaldas se voltearon y vieron a Ebizu, quien estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, los lobos les gruñeron al verlo.

\- _"El Kyubi"_ – pensó Ebizu con una mirada gélida  
\- _"Esa mirada gélida"_ – pensó Naruto – _"todo me ven de esa manera"_  
\- _"Esa mirada"_ – pensó Hinata – _"es la misma que todo en la aldea le manda a Naruto"_  
\- Así que honorable nieto, es hora de irnos a casa – dijo Ebizu bajando de un salto del árbol  
\- ¡Claro que no! – gritó Konohamaru molesto - ¡Estoy entrenando para vencer a mi abuelo y convertirme en Hokage así que no molestes!  
\- Un Hokage es más que un simple luchador – dijo Ebizu - debe conocer el honor, la virtud, la sabiduría, y debe estar entrenado en ninjutsu.

Konohamaru se molestó y usó la transformación convirtiéndose en una chica castaña semidesnuda de buenas proporciones y una postura bastante sensual, cosa que provocó la molestia de Ebizu y lo agarró por la bufanda tratando de llevárselo, el chico forcejeaba con él para no irse y sus acompañantes al verlo decidieron ayudarlo, así que Naruto creó varios clones y luego los transformó en chicas semidesnudas provocando que a Ebizu le sangrara la nariz, Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar a Konohamaru y salir corriendo de allí, Ebizu intentó impedirlo pero los lobos saltaron sobre él y enterró su cabeza en la tierra causando que el jounin perdiera el conocimiento, y así Naruto y los lobos siguieron a Hinata y a Konohamaru, cuando estuvieron bastante lejos se detuvieron para descansar un momento, Konohamaru se sentía molesto y no tardo en demostrarlo.

\- No importa cuánto lo intente no puedo quitarme de encima a mi entrenador, sino puedo con él menos podré con mi abuelo – dijo Konohamaru - Nunca podré convertirme en Hokage.  
\- ¿De verdad crees que es así de sencillo? – dijo Naruto llamando la atención del chico – para convertirte en Hokage no basta con querer serlo, hay que entrenar duro y probarte a ti mismo, para que todos crean en ti, sino jamás te aceptaran como Hokage.  
\- ¿Y tú que sabes sobre eso? – preguntó un poco molesto Konohamaru.  
\- Konohamaru kun… - habló Hinata – el sueño de Naruto kun también es convertirse en Hokage, por eso él se ha entrenado duro… para que todos vean que él es un gran ninja y que está dispuesto a protegerlos a todos.  
\- ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó el chico.  
\- Claro que si – respondió con sinceridad el rubio – hace tiempo creí que de verdad era una carga para todos, por eso quise convertirme en Hokage para demostrarles que no lo era y que podía protegerlos, pero luego pensé que sería un sueño imposible puesto a que no conseguía que nadie creyera en mí pero…  
\- ¿Pero? – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Pero a pesar de que he sido ignorado, despreciado, tratado como si fuera un apestado o algo por el estilo, conocí a personas que creyeron en mí, la primera es Hinata chan – dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos de manera agradecida – y la segunda es Iruka sensei, ellos creen en mí y yo de verdad se los agradezco.  
\- _"aunque no lo diga también están Minato"_ – pensó Hinata – _"como sus hermanos menores"_  
\- Por eso decidí seguir mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage ¡Para protegerlos! ¡A ellos y a toda la aldea! – dijo Naruto – pero para eso necesitas estar preparado  
\- ¿Preparado para…? – dijo Konohamaru  
\- Para mucho sudor y lagrimas – dijo Hinata - mientras aprende a ser un ninja  
\- Y para recibir el título de Hokage, al que todos admirarán – dijo Naruto – así que quítate de la cabeza que hay un atajo para convertirse en uno ttebayo  
\- Quien te cree para venir a sermonearme como si fueras alguien tan importante - dijo Konohamaru fastidiado  
\- _"Se parece a Naruto"_ – pensó Hinata  
\- Se acabo desde ahora dejo de ser tu aprendiz – dijo Konohamaru – y a partir de ahora somos rivales  
\- Siento decírtelo, pero igual no te podríamos entrenar Konohamaru kun – dijo Hinata – porque a partir de mañana comenzamos a ser un ninja  
\- Así que debemos mirar hacia delante – dijo Naruto - hasta entonces, lucha por él con ilusión, Konohamaru

Konohamaru se sintió conmovido ante estas palabras y después de pensarlo un momento decidió seguir su entrenamiento con Ebizu, le agradeció a Naruto y a Hinata por su ayuda y luego se retiró, no sin antes recordarle a Naruto que algún día ambos pelearían por el título de Hokage a lo que el rubio le respondió feliz que aceptaba su reto y que cuando ese día llegara Hinata sería la jueza de la pelea, cosa que le hiso gracia a la chica, mientras tanto en la aldea el Sandaime y Minato veía contesto el resultado por medio de una bola de cristal, cuando esta cerca del anochecer Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la aldea con dirección a la torre Hokage con los dos lobos siguiéndolos de cerca corriendo alrededor de ellos mientras caminaban cosa que les dificultaba caminar, en un momento dado unos de lo lobo pasó entre las piernas de Hinata y esta se tropezó e iba a caer de cara contra el suelo, pero Naruto la agarró de un brazo y la atrajo hasta sí para que no se cayera, cosa que la sonrojó puesto a que sus caras habían quedado muy cerca y Naruto parecía que no iba a soltarla, el rubio solo pensaba en lo bonita que se veía la chica bajo la luz del atardecer, tras este pensamiento el rubio se sonrojó y la soltó con cuidado, ella se alejó unos pasos de él mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto  
\- Si… - dijo Hinata que parecía hipnotizada por los ojos del chico

Naruto le sonrió aliviado y siguieron su camino hacia la torre Hokage para que se tomara otra vez la foto

CONTINUARA...


	18. Asignación de equipo para Jounnin sensei

**Asignación de equipo para Jounnin sensei**

El día de la orientación ya había llegado y Naruto se encontraba saliendo de su departamento acompañado de un pequeño lobo azul con blanco, en el camino a la Academia se encontró con Konohamaru, que como de costumbre no pudo ocultarse adecuadamente, siendo descubierto por Naruto, para luego explicarle mientras le enseñaba la banda ninja que no podía salir con él ese día a causa de una reunión ninja, algo asombro a Konohamaru, mientras tantos en la torre Hokage se encontraba reunido los Jounnin ya que el Yondaime y Sandaime le estaba diciendo a los Jounnin que equipo le tocaba

\- Equipo Genin 4 será Uzumaki Naruko, Hanekawa Rayne y Hitsugaya Toshio – dijo Minato – podré a Hyuga Sebasu a cargo de este equipo  
\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Sebasu sorprendido  
\- Parece sorprendido – dijo Itachi – acaso no te lo esperaba Sebasu  
\- Para nada me esperaba que el Yondaime me asignara a un equipo Genin – dijo Sebasu – y aun estando su hija en el  
\- Equipo Genin 5 será Nara Shikako, Hoshina Yoshio y Satsuki Yoshiro – dijo Sandaime – podré a Hanekawa Shiro a cargo de este equipo  
\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Shiro  
\- Equipo Genin 7 será Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, y Uzumaki Naruto – dijo el Sandaime  
\- _"Sasuke y Naruto… ¡¿ellos dos en el mismo equipo?!"_ – pensó Shikaku  
\- Pondré a Hatake Kakashi a cargo de este equipo – dijo Sandaime  
\- _"¿Kakashi san?"_ – pensó Iruka  
\- Dicen que Kakashi san nunca ha pasado a ningún genin a su cargo – dijo Genma  
\- ¿Sandaime trata de terminar con Naruto? – dijo Kotetsu  
\- ¿Y además Sasuke? – dijo Izumo  
\- _"y también a Hinata"_ – pensó Iruka - _"no podría ser…"_  
\- ¿Entendido, Kakashi? – dijo Sandaime  
\- Seguro – dijo Kakashi – _"seguro que el resultado será el mismo"_  
\- _"De seguro Kakashi está pensando que ellos lo defraudara"_ – pensó Minato – _"no lo harán… es más creo que vas a estar orgulloso de ellos"_  
\- Equipo 8… Hyuga Shiroi, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino – dijo Sandaime - Yuhe Kurenai está a cargo de los tres  
\- _"Yo a cargo de un equipo"_ – pensó Kurenai sorprendida - ¡sí!  
\- Kurenai, es tu primera vez a cargo de genin, ¿no? – dijo Minato – el jounin a cargo decide sus futuros  
\- Sí… tendré cuidado con ellos – dijo Kurenai  
\- _"estoy seguro de eso"_ – pensó Sandaime  
\- El equipo de genin 9… Haruno Sakura, Hitsugaya Toushirou y Hanekawa Ryu – dijo Minato – pongo a Hatake Amelia a cargo  
\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Amelia  
\- _"Espero que Ryu no te cause problema con su venganza contra Camille"_ – pensó Shiro  
\- El equipo de genin 10… Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, y Akimichi Chouji – dijo Sandaime – pongo a Sarutobi Asuma a cargo del equipo  
\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Asuma  
\- _"Me imagino que ya conseguiste la respuesta, Asuma"_ – pensó Shikaku - _"cuida a mi hijo"_

:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un atardecer Konoha y dos personas se encontraba jugando shogi  
\- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo Asuma - Esto va a ser difícil de manejar para todos  
\- No estoy seguro de eso – dijo Shikaku  
\- Ahora… pienso que debo comenzar a atacar de nuevo – dijo Asuma  
\- Es difícil no hacer nada para soldados como yo mientras lo hacen nuestros generales – dijo Shikaku  
\- _"Me está derrotando"_ – pensó Asuma - ¡oye! ¡Tiempo fuera!  
\- En las misiones no hay tiempo fuera – dijo Shikaku  
\- _"Tiene razón"_ – pensó Asuma – _"así que estoy derrotado"_  
\- Soy un peón – dijo Shikaku – tu equivales a un soldado de plata en el ajedrez Japonés… sólo soy capaz de hacer mi trabajo bajo protección  
\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Asuma – si tú eres un peón, yo solo soy una pieza de sacrificio  
\- No… los peones pueden hacer su trabajo porque ahí están para nosotros – dijo Shikaku  
\- Me tienes – dijo Asuma  
\- Hablando de eso, ¿encontraste la respuesta? – dijo Shikaku  
\- ¿Respuesta? Oh, ¿hablas del acertijo? – dijo Asuma – al inicio, creí que era el Señor Feudal o el Hokage, pero ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que no es eso

:::::::::::::::::::::: Fin Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tantos en la Academia ya Naruto se encontraba sentado en su lugar y a un lado el pequeño lobo azul con blanco, Sasuke estaba a su lado serio como siempre, Naruko se sentó junto con Hinata al final del salón, en ese momento llega Shikamaru y ve a Naruto extrañado ya que había pensado que había fallado el examen de graduación, pero Naruto le muestra con orgullo su banda en cabeza, en ese momento Ino y Sakura irrumpieron en la habitación, discutiendo por quién había llegado en primer lugar.

\- Oye Sasuke ya llego tu noviecita dile que se siente al lado tuyo, antes que tu club de fans se pelee por ese lugar – dijo un lobo azul con blanco con una mirada picara  
\- _"Que buena idea Jirato después de todo no eres un baka"_ – pensó Sasuke un poco sonrojado para luego susurra - urusai Jirato dobe pero se lo diré para que veas  
\- Hola Sakura – saludo Naruto levantándose y alzando la mano  
\- ¡Quítate! – dijo Sakura empujando a Naruto hacia un lado y también al Jirato  
\- Valla manera de saludar – susurro Jirato parándose  
\- Muy buenos días Sasuke kun – dijo Sakura, a lo que Sasuke solo la voltea a ver - puedo sentarme junto a ti  
\- Quítate frentezota yo me sentare junto a Sasuke yo entre primero al salón – dijo Ino  
\- No es cierto yo entre primero – dijo Sakura  
\- _"de seguro ahora no le pide que se siente a su lado"_ – pensó Jirato

Al lugar se van acercando otras chicas y comienza a discutir de quien se va a sentar con Sasuke, este voltea la vista al frente, sentado todavía en el piso se encontraba Naruto apretando su puño con rabia y viendo como Sasuke llamara más la atención, así que rápidamente se levantó y de un salto llegó sobre la mesa al frente de Sasuke que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abre al nota que Naruto está arriba de la mesa y viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada desafiante a lo que Sasuke también se le queda viendo de la misma manera

\- _"Yo soy el hijo del Hokage y no por eso me creo la gran cosa, y él tiene a todas detrás de él solo por ser misterioso y hacerse el interesante, ¡Que fastidio!"_ – pensó Naruto – _"bueno no a toda por suerte"  
_ \- No te preocupe Naruto solo esta celoso de que Sasuke llame más la atención – dijo Naruko viendo a su hermano – _"de seguro está pensado de porque Sasuke llama más la atención si no tiene nada especial o algo parecido"_  
\- No sé de qué habla – dijo Hinata – _"se abra dado cuenta de que me gusta Naruto"_  
\- Vamos conmigo no lo trate de ocultarlo Hinata – dijo Naruko – _"te delata tu comportamiento y lo protegiste de ser culpado por algo que no hizo"_

\- ¿Pero cómo? – dijo Hinata  
\- Se lo puede negar a las personas, pero a tu corazón no – dijo Naruko señalándola – además te preocupa por él más que yo que soy su hermana

Hinata iba a responder pero un grito la interrumpió y fijo la vista a donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto, este último aguantando lo grito de reproche por la manera que miraba a Sasuke, Naruto voltea a ver a Sakura y después voltea a ver de nuevo a Sasuke a los ojos, y empiezan a sacar rayos, mientras el chico que tenía adelante se levanta y hace su codo para atrás, empujando a Naruto y provocando que perdiera el balance y los dos terminara besándose en la boca, todas las chicas están con la boca abierta y ve que de inmediato se separan y empiezan a demostrar la repugnancia que sintió ya que quiso vomitar el delicioso ramen que había comido esa mañana mientras que Sasuke mostraba su desprecio y asco tosiendo y limpiándose la boca desesperadamente, pero Naruto al percibir el peligro voltea a ver a todas la chicas y esta estaba que sacaban humo de las orejas y a Sakura tronándose los dedos, al ratos se puede ver como las chicas dejan a Naruto todo hinchado y sacando humo, mientras en la torre Hokage gracias a Sandaime, Minato y los jounin vieron lo sucedido

\- Como siempre Naruto es el centro del problema – dijo Sandaime  
\- _"Valla mala suerte la tuya Naruto, su primer beso a causa de un accidente y para variar con un hombre"_ – pensó Minato

Minato vio como Naruto estaba sentado y todo golpeado por los golpes recibido de las chicas y aun lado Jirato lamiéndole la cara, para luego irse con Kakashi al departamento donde algunas veces Naruto se quedaba

\- Así que este es el cuarto de Naruto cuando quiere estar solo – dijo Kakashi  
\- Así es – dijo Minato  
\- _"Es todo un desastre"_ – pensó Kakashi agarrando un cartón de leche - _"esta leche ya expiro hace tiempo… si Naruto bebió esto va a tener un gran dolor de estómago"_  
\- Es un desastre, pero será mejor si lo cuidas – dijo Minato – tienes buen instinto  
\- Seguro – dijo Kakashi  
\- Uchiha Sasuke también está en el equipo – dijo Minato – Kakashi… eres mi estudiante y posees el Sharingan ¿Quién pensaría que terminarías cuidando de los dos?  
\- _"Obito"_ – pensó Kakashi – no soy un novato para ir con ellos por sentimientos personales  
\- Lo sé – dijo Minato - ¡te deseo suerte!  
\- Entendido – dijo Kakashi – _"parece que va a ser algo problemático"_

CONTINUARA...


	19. Equipo de tres integrantes I

**Equipo de tres integrantes I**

Mientras tantos en la Academia Jirato se encontraba prestando atención a lo que decía Iruka a un lado de un Naruto ya recuperado de la golpiza

\- Desde el día de hoy, todos ustedes son oficialmente Ninjas… sin embargo, aún son sólo genins, todo se volverá mucho más difícil desde ahora – dijo Iruka – todos los genins serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes, donde cumplirán misiones bajo la supervisión de un profesor Jounin  
\- _"Tres integrantes en un mismo equipo"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- _"¿Equipos de tres integrantes?"_ – pensaron Ino y Sakura asombrada  
\- Me pregunto quién estará en el grupo de Sasuke kun – dijo Ino  
\- No lo sé – dijo Sakura – _"por supuesto que voy a ser yo la que va a estar en su grupo"_  
\- _"¿Equipos de tres?"_ – pensó Sasuke – _"eso no me hará avanzar"_  
\- _"Si lo que me toca son unos estorbos"_ \- pensó Ryu - _"eso no me hará avanzar"_  
\- _"El primero será, Hinata chan, y el otro será"_ – pensó Naruto – _"me da igual mientras no sea Sasuke"_  
\- Hemos formado los grupos de tal forma que todos tengan habilidades equivalentes – dijo Iruka

Iruka comenzó a decir los integrantes de los equipos hasta llegar a los iba a conformar al equipo 4

\- Equipo 4 – dijo Iruka – Uzumaki Naruko, Hanekawa Rayne y Hitsugaya Toshio  
\- _"Entonces estoy en un equipo diferente que Naruko chan"_ – pensó _Yoshio_ \- _"y yo quería que me tocara con ella"_  
\- Equipo 5 – dijo Iruka - Nara Shikako, Hoshina Yoshio y Satsuki Yoshiro  
\- _"No puede ser"_ – pensó Yoshiro – _"porque con la presumida de Shikako"_  
\- _"No puede ser estoy en el mismo equipo que Yoshiro"_ – pensó Shikako  
\- Equipo 7 – dijo Iruka – Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke  
\- ¿No porque me ha tocado con Sasuke? – dijo Naruto – _"pero por lo menos esta Hinata"_  
\- _"Estoy en el mismo equipo que Naruto kun"_ – pensó Hinata sonriendo  
\- _"Te alegra de que vas a estar en mismo equipo de Naruto"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- El próximo, equipo 8 – dijo Iruka - Hyuga Shiroi, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino  
\- _"No puede ser"_ – pensó Shiroi – _"no tengo la misma suerte que mi prima Hinata"_  
\- El siguiente, equipo 9 - Haruno Sakura, Hitsugaya Toushirou y Hanekawa Ryu  
\- _"¿Qué? ¿Por qué con ella?"_ – pensó Ryu asombrado y fastidiado  
\- _"Estamos en la misma Ryu"_ – pensó Toushiro al ver la expresión de Ryu – _"¿Por qué con ella"  
_ \- _"Por lo menos no voy a estar con Sasuke kun"_ – pensó Sakura mostrando un símbolo de victoria a Ino – _"pero estoy con su amigos"  
_ \- ¿¡Cómo ha conseguido estar con los amigos de Sasuke?! – dijo Ino  
\- _"¡Me encanta salirme con la mía!"_ – pensó Sakura  
\- _"No puede ser"_ – pensó Ino – _"como se ha salido con la suya"  
_ \- No lo entiendo… qué le ven a un chico como él – dijo Shikamaru – ni que fuera tan especial  
\- Tu no tiene idea de nada, Shikamaru – dijo Ino - ¿Qué no lo ves?  
\- No… porque yo no soy una chica – dijo Shikamaru - _"por suerte mi hermana no está en ese grupo"  
_ \- Por eso es que no eres popular – dijo Ino - odiaría tener que está en tu equipo  
\- Equipo 10 – dijo Iruka – Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru  
\- _"No puede ser"_ – pensó Ino  
\- Ja, parece que vas a tener que soportarme – dijo Shikamaru - ya que dijiste algo así que odiaría estar en mi equipo  
\- _"Y se atreve a restregármelo en la cara"_ – pensó Ino  
\- Y Akimichi Chouji – dijo Iruka  
\- _"Por lo menos estoy con Shikamaru que me entiende"_ – pensó Chouji  
\- _"Hay no"_ – pensó Ino desesperada – _"con el gordinflón no"  
_ \- Esos son los equipos – dijo Iruka  
\- ¡Iruka sensei! – dijo Naruto levantándose - ¡¿Por qué esta un estudiante de primera clase como yo en el mismo grupo que un chico como él?!  
\- Sasuke se graduó con las notas más altas y tu Naruto tuviste las notas más bajas – dijo Iruka – esto es solo el resultado de nuestras pruebas para balancear a los equipos  
\- ¡Intenta no ponerte en mi camino, dobe! – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¡¿NANI?! ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Naruto levantando un puño en su dirección  
\- ¿Quieres pelea, dobe? – dijo Sasuke  
\- _"Es lo que más quiero"_ – pensó Naruto - ¡¿dobe?! Porque tu…  
\- _"Ahí van de nuevo"_ – pensó Naruko  
\- Estate quieto Naruto – dijo Sakura  
\- Lo siento… - dijo Naruto  
\- Les presentare a los profesores Jounin a la tarde – dijo Iruka - ¡la reunión queda suspendida hasta entonces!

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea Minato entra a una sala donde estas dos personas sentadas esperándolo

\- Te estábamos esperando – dijo Homura  
\- No te debió costar mucho asignar los equipos – dijo Koharu  
\- Le enseñaba la habitación de Naruto a Kakashi – dijo Minato sentándose  
\- Sobre eso… – dijo Homura  
\- ¡¿Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke están en el mismo equipo?! – dijo Koharu – además, escuche que le diste el cargo a Hatake Kakashi  
\- Si… pienso que es el indicado para el trabajo – dijo Minato  
\- ¡No importa eso del trabajo! – dijo Koharu - ¿Qué piensas hacer si Naruto se encuentra en una misión y esa cosa dentro de él despierta?  
\- Eso no es todo – dijo Homura – además está el riesgo de que pueda ser objetivo de enemigos extranjeros  
\- _"Eso no sucederá"_ – pensó Minato – _"y si llega a suceder yo mismo lo detendré o rescatare dependiendo del caso"_  
\- ¿No deberíamos mantener a Naruto dentro de la Aldea? – dijo Koharu – además, hiciste el equipo con Naruto y Sasuke  
\- _"Ese Danzo está escuchando la conversación"_ – pensó Minato – _"y de seguro va a sacar su conclusiones"_  
\- _"¿Estás planeando darle el control a los Uchiha_ sobre _el Kyubi?"_ – pensó Danzo – _"buena idea, Minato"_

Mientras tanto cerca de la academia durante el almuerzo, Sakura fue a buscar a Sasuke para preguntarle si podía comer con él, pero Naruto se acercó a ella por la misma razón, pero Sakura lo despidió con frialdad a lo que Naruto se enojó, así que formulo un plan después de que vio a Sasuke almorzando en una habitación vacía, así que Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke por la ventana abierta bajo la atenta mirada del equipo 10 ya que estaban comiendo cerca de ahí, como también de la mirada de Amelia y Kakashi que estaba recordando su pasado, pero no llegaron a ver lo que sucedía porque la persiana de la ventana se cerró, pero se escuchaba los gritos y sonidos de la lucha que tenían, para luego ver salir a Sasuke por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Le debe de haber dado una paliza a Naruto – dijo Shikamaru  
\- Por supuesto, Naruto no es rival para Sasuke kun – dijo Ino

Amelia y Kakashi le dieron la razón así que se acercaron por otra ventana para encontrarse a un Sasuke atado y amordazado descubriendo así que el que había salido era en realidad Naruto así que lo siguieron, mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba sentada en un banco comiendo su almuerzo hasta que notó a Sasuke de brazo cruzado y recostado de un árbol al frente a ella, a lo que se preguntó si era real e imaginándose que Sasuke la alagaba

\- _"No ¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo una niña que cree en los cuentos de hadas?"_ – pensó Sakura desilusionada – _"eso nunca ocurrirá"_  
\- Tienes una frente tan amplia y atractiva – dijo Sasuke/Naruto  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura  
\- Que me entran ganas de besarte – dijo Sasuke/Naruto  
\- _"¡Bien! ¡Esto es un cuento de hadas!"_ – pensó Sakura  
\- No… sólo Naruto diría algo así – dijo Sasuke/Naruto  
\- _"Tiene razón"_ – pensó Sakura desilusionada  
\- Sakura, hay algo que te quiero preguntar – dijo Sasuke/Naruto - ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?  
\- ¿Naruto? – dijo Sakura – él se está acostumbrando a meterse en mi vida privada… siempre se interpone en mi vida amorosa… disfruta de hacerme sufrir  
\- _"Está totalmente equivocada, Sakura"_ – pensó Sasuke/Naruto – _"yo solo quiero que sea mi amiga"  
_ \- Naruto no entiende nada sobre mí, es tan molesto – dijo Sakura – yo sólo… quiero que me aceptes, Sasuke kun  
\- ¿Sólo quiere que te acepte? – dijo Sasuke/Naruto  
\- Estoy desesperada – dijo Sakura – haré lo que sea para que me aceptes… eso es porque te amo, Sasuke

Sakura se comenzó a acercar a Sasuke cerrando los ojos para besarlo, a lo que Sasuke se inclinó para responder al deseo de Sakura, pero tuvo un ataque de diarrea que lo obligo a irse corriendo hacia un baño y cuando Sasuke estaba sentado en el inodoro se transformó de nuevo en Naruto, mientras tanto el verdadero Sasuke que ya se había logrado liberar, se encontraba viendo como Jirato muerto de la risa aun lado de Hinata que tenía una sonrisa tímida y en el medio de Ryu y Toushiro que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír preguntándole como había terminado así, a lo que Sasuke le respondió contándole de que Naruto se había escondido en la habitación y que lo había atacado, pero que él había contraatacado, sin embargo, Naruto había sido más que un clon de sombra, y se había dispersado en una nube de humo a lo que aparecieron cinco Narutos saltando de la esquina, así derrotado y amordazado, Ryu soltó una risa burlona, pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke que lo fulminaba le sugirió a buscar a Naruto, Hinata asistió agarrando a Jirato en brazo y siguiéndolo hasta que se encontraron con Sakura

\- ¡Honestamente! ¡Eres algo tímido, Sasuke kun! – dijo Sakura  
\- _"Sasuke tímido"_ – pensó Ryu – _"esto es obra de Naruto"  
_ \- Naruto – dijo Jirato en susurro  
\- Si lo más probable – dijo Toushiro  
\- _"No te vas a salva de mi cuando te encuentre, Naruto"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- ¿Estás listo ahora? ¡Yo estoy lista! – dijo Sakura pero al verlo pasar de largo – E-espera, Sasuke kun  
\- ¿Dónde está Naruto? – dijo Sasuke  
\- Ahí vas de nuevo, cambiando el tema de esa forma – dijo Sakura - olvídate de Naruto, lo único que hace es tratar de peleas contigo  
\- _"Eso es muy típico entre ellos"_ – pensó Toushiro  
\- ¡Es probable que sea así porque no fue educado apropiadamente! – dijo Sakura - ¡él no tiene padres, sabes!  
\- _"Esto no es bueno"_ – pensó Toushiro  
\- _"Padres"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- ¡Por eso es que siempre hace lo que él quiere! – dijo Sakura - ¡si yo haría eso, mis padres se enojarían conmigo!  
\- _"Esta totalmente equivocada… no es por eso porque se sale con la suya"_ – pensó Toushiro – _"él solo lo hace para llamar la atención de los aldeanos de la aldea"  
_ \- ¡Es bueno estar solo! ¡No hay padres que te digan que hacer! – dijo Sakura – es por eso que es tan necio  
\- _"Ella está hablando como si conociera a Sasuke"_ – pensó Ryu - _"y sin pensar… ya que no sabe cómo se siente Sasuke con esa palabra"_  
\- Soledad – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura  
\- No puedes comparar eso con el nivel de atención que tus padres te han prestado – dijo Sasuke - ¡ya que está muy lejos a sentirte peor de que tus padres te regañen!  
\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? – dijo Sakura  
\- Eres una molestia – dijo Sasuke – _"creo que le tendré que agradecer a Naruto por esto"  
_ \- Y una muy grande – dijo Ryu  
\- ¿Desde cuándo están ustedes aquí? – dijo Sakura  
\- Si no estuviera en la nube te hubiera dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí desde un comienzo – dijo Toushiro  
\- Entonces ustedes – dijo Sakura  
\- Como te dije ante si no hubiera estado en la nube te habría dado cuenta que estábamos junto a Sasuke – dijo Toushiro  
\- y una última cosa… no tiene ideas lo que es estar solo – dijo Ryu – así que aprende a medir tu palabra para que no hable como si conociera a las personas  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Sakura  
\- Que no hable como si conocieras a Naruto kun o a Sasuke kun – dijo Hinata – tu no sabe por lo que ha pasado en sus vidas  
\- Te vemos más tarde molestia – dijo Ryu  
\- _"Parece que las palabras de su equipo y la Sasuke la hirieron"_ – pensó Kakashi

Amelia al saber lo que Kakashi pensaba asistió con un poco de tristeza a lo que Kakashi la miro con un poco de preocupación ya que era su primer equipo de Gennin y no comenzaron con el pie derecho, mientras tanto Sakura se quedó parada y sorprendida de que su compañero de equipo como Sasuke la considerara una molestia a lo que se preguntó si así era como se sentía Naruto cuando ella lo rechazaba, mientras cerca de ahí Naruto estaba regresando y se encontró con Sasuke

\- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! – dijo Naruto  
\- Los ninjas tenemos algo que se llama jutsu de escape – dijo Sasuke – recuerda eso, dobe

Naruto iba a responder pero se acordó de Sakura, así que siguió su camino y cuando la diviso a lo lejos diferencio que estaba acompañada, así que miro para ambos lados para esconderse atrás de un árbol

\- _"Esa es Hinata chan"_ – pensó Naruto - _"¿de qué estará hablando con Sakura?"_  
\- Me pregunto si es así como Naruto se siente – susurro Sakura  
\- No solamente Naruto se siente así – dijo Hinata – sino que también Ryu, Toushiro y Sasuke  
\- Porque me dice eso – dijo Sakura – _"pensé que se había ido con Sasuke"_  
\- Porque con tus palabras le recordarte que a pesar que tenga una familia se siente solo – dijo Hinata deprimida  
\- _"Sakura está deprimida"_ – pensó Naruto - _"pero Hinata lo está más"_

Naruto al pensar que había sido Sasuke el que había puesto deprimida a Hinata salió de su escondiste devolviéndose por donde vino, Kakashi al ver que Naruto había malentendido las cosas lo siguió

\- ¡Oye, Sasuke! – dijo Naruto cuando lo alcanzo  
\- _"Ahora que quera este dobe"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Le dijiste algo malo a Hinata chan, ¿no es así? – dijo Naruto  
\- No realmente – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¡Mentira! ¡Si eso no fuera, ella no estaría deprimida! – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Debieron de ser la palabras de Sakura que la pusieron así"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Además no solo Hinata estaba deprimida sino también Sakura – dijo Naruto – y sabes que ella está desesperada para que la aceptes  
\- _"Después de que dijo"_ – pensó Sasuke – como si me interesara

Naruto, se enfureció así que lo agarro del hombro para golpear en la cara a Sasuke, pero este le agarra el brazo que tenía en el hombro y lo lanza hacia el suelo, Naruto se levanta y usa el Kage Bushin haciendo aparecer cuatro clones que inmediatamente se lanzaron junto al original al ataque a lo que Sasuke se defiende derrotando a cuatro de ello haciendo que el ultimo Naruto se acobardara y Sasuke al pensar que se había acobardado bajo la guardia algo que los Naruto que había derrotaron lo sujetaron por detrás algo que al Naruto que tenía al frete se alegrara y fuera a golpear a Sasuke, pero este se cambió con uno de los Naruto haciéndolo usar su ropa para que se pareciera a él y aunque el Naruto hubiera advertido que tenía al equivocado termino recibiendo el golpe que lo mando al suelo además de que hizo que la transformación de ropa que tenia se quitara

\- ¡Oye, ¿no piensa que ya fue mucho?! – dijo Sasuke  
\- Me apresuré – dijo Naruto pero al darse cuenta de algo – espera un minuto, ¡¿Cómo estás aquí?!

Sasuke salió corriendo y los cuatros Naruto lo siguieron cuando salieron de su asombro, pero Sasuke ya se encontraba subiendo un árbol para tenerlo de soporte para saltar y dar una voltereta sacando unos Shuriken y lanzándolo a los cuatros Naruto haciéndolos desaparecer, mientras el original se acerca con el cachete hinchado y haciendo un sello de mano que Sasuke predijo que iba a usar el Kage Bushin, pero Naruto usa el Oiroke no Jutsu (Jutsu Sexy) transformándose en una chica en traje de baño y al pensar que Sasuke estaba impresionado se lanzó a darle un golpe, pero este con un hilo jalo un Shuriken que estaba en el piso hasta llegar a pincharle la nalga provocando que volviera a la normalidad

\- _"Ese baka"_ – pensó Sasuke – _"que estaba pensando al creer que me iba a distraer con eso"_  
\- ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡Todavía no terminamos! – dijo Naruto a ver que se iba Sasuke  
\- ¡Naruto kun! – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Eh? Hinata chan – dijo Naruto – _"desde cuándo... espero que no allá visto lo último"  
_ \- Creo… creo que se puede inflamar más si no te colocas algo frio – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa al ver el cachete hinchado - vamos al salón y hay aprovecha de colocarte algo frio mientras esperamos a nuestro sensei

Naruto sonrió como si lo hubieran encontrado haciendo una travesura y Hinata le paso la mano por su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia y en ningún momento miraron atrás

\- Son buenos – dijo Amelia bajando del árbol  
\- Si, pero necesitan trabajo en equipo – dijo Kakashi – no creo que puedan pasar mi prueba  
\- _"Yo no estaría tan segura de que no la vallan a pasar"_ – pensó Amelia – por lo menos tú lo tiene más fácil  
\- Pueda que tenga razón – dijo Kakashi

CONTINUARA...


	20. Equipo de tres integrantes II

**Equipo de tres integrantes II**

Horas más tarde en la academia se encontraban todavía dos grupos en un salón esperando a su respectivo Sensei y uno de ellos se encontraba asomado por la puerta para ver si llegaba

\- Se retrasa – dijo Naruto  
\- Naruto, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu sitio? – dijo Sakura  
\- ¿Por qué es sensei de nuestro grupo el único que llega tarde? – dijo Naruto – todos los demás grupos ya se han ido con sus sensei a algún sitio, y…  
\- Yo que se – dijo Ryu – pero su sensei no es el único que llega tarde  
\- Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? – dijo Sakura  
\- _"La broma del borrador en la puerta_ " – pensó Toushiro – _"siempre la hacía cuando niño y ningún sensei caía en ella"_  
\- Es su culpa por llegar tarde – dijo Naruto  
\- ¡arg! Es tu propia culpa si te metes en un problema – dijo Sakura – _"¡me encantan este tipo de trucos!"_  
\- Un Jounin no va a caer en una vieja y estúpida broma como esa – dijo Sasuke  
\- ¡Sí! Naruto, eres muy estúpido – dijo Sakura

Pero al poco tiempo Kakashi abre la puerta y le cae el borrador en la cabeza, a lo que Naruto rompe a reír a carcajada porque había caído y Amelia que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi tenía una expresión de seriedad pero internamente se estaba riendo

\- Lo siento sensei, intenté detenerle – dijo Sakura - pero Naruto kun no me escucho  
\- _"¿De verdad es un Jounin?"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- _"Eso le pasa por no escucharme"_ – pensó Amelia – equipo 9 venga conmigo  
\- Hmm… como debería decir esto – dijo Kakashi cuando estaba a sola con su equipo - mi primera impresión de este grupo… son una bola de idiotas

Después de lo sucedido Kakashi se los había llevado hasta la azotea de la torre, ninguno de ellos había dicho palabra alguna

\- Veamos, porque no hacen una presentación de ustedes mismos – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¿Presentación? – dijo Hinata - ¿Qué debemos decir?  
\- Que le gusta, que no, sus sueños y aficiones – dijo Kakashi – algo así  
\- ¿Por qué no te presentas tu primero Sensei? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Ah... Yo? – dijo Kakashi - mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan... no, no tengo intención de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos  
\- Lo único que hemos averiguado es su nombre – dijo Naruto en susurro  
\- Ahora es su turno – dijo Kakashi – tu primero  
\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer el ramen de Ichiraku, especialmente con Iruka-sensei, lo que yo odio son los 3 minutos para esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi hobbies es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratará como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Valla ha crecido de una forma interesante"_ – pensó Kakashi – bien, el siguiente  
\- Mi… mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata - Comenzó Hinata - mis pasatiempos son preparar ungüentos medicinales y entrenar, lo que me desagrada son las personas que subestiman a los demás, mi… mis sueños, son el poder ser una gran kunoichi y ganarme el respeto de mi clan  
\- _"Por suerte ella no es como las demás chicas que solo se interesa más en el amor que en el entrenamiento ninja"_ – pensó Kakashi – el último chico  
\- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, mis pasatiempos son practicar con mi hermano mayor, lo que más me desagrada es el hecho de no poder pasar tiempo con mi hermano y el hecho de que me subestimen al ser el menor, mi único sueño, es ser tan fuerte como Itachi – dijo Sasuke  
\- _"Pero el sueño más importante es buscar a mi hermana"_ – pensaron Naruto y Sasuke  
\- _"Tal como pensaba"_ – pensó Kakashi- de acuerdo, ustedes tres tienen personalidades muy diferentes… me gusta… mañana empezaremos una misión  
\- ¡¿Qué tipo de misión, señor?! – dijo Naruto  
\- Primero, vamos a hacer algo que nosotros cuatro podemos hacer – dijo Kakashi – y es un entrenamiento de supervivencia  
\- ¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Por qué vamos a entrenar cuando se trata de una misión? – dijo Hinata  
\- Es verdad ya tuvimos suficiente entrenamiento en la academia – dijo Naruto  
\- Este no es un entrenamiento normal – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¿Entonces, entonces qué tipo de entrenamiento es? – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Me pregunto cómo se tomaran lo que le voy a decir"_ – pensó Kakashi riéndose – _"seguro que se sorprende"  
_ \- Hey, que es tan gracioso ¿sensei? – dijo Naruto  
\- Bueno, si digo esto, estoy seguro de que ustedes tres se van a sorprender – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"A mi nada me sorprende"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- De los 46 graduados solo 12 van a ser aceptado como Genins y los otros 34 serán enviados de nuevo a la academia – dijo Kakashi - en otras palabras, este entrenamiento va a ser un test muy duro con un porcentaje de fracaso de 74%  
\- _"Regresar a la academia"_ – pensaron Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke sorprendido  
\- ¡Vez! ¡Los tres están sorprendidos! – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Naruto – eso es una locura hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí ¿entonces de qué sirvió el examen final de graduación?  
\- A ese – dijo Kakashi - ese solo fue para elegir a los que estaban cualificados para ser Genins o no  
\- ¿Nani? – dijo Naruto  
\- De todos modos así es como es, yo soy el que decide si pasan o fallan – dijo Kakashi – vallan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las 5 de la mañana y traigan sus equipos de ninja  
\- _"No voy a ser expulsado por una cosa como esta"_ – pensó Naruto – _"tengo que conseguir que reconozca mis habilidades"  
_ \- _"Si suspendo esta prueba, mi padre no reconocerá mi habilidad"_ – pensó Hinata  
\- _"Yo no voy a regresar a la academia"_ – pensó Sasuke – _"tengo que pasar ese entrenamiento"  
_ \- Entonces, reunión finalizada – dijo Kakashi – oh por cierto, no tomen desayuno o se arrepentirá si lo hacen

Después de que Kakashi se fueran los chicos se fueron a su escondite donde ya se encontraba reunido Naruko, Toushiro, Rayne y Ryu

\- Como le fue – dijo Ryu  
\- Fatal – dijo Naruto – mañana tenemos un entrenamiento de supervivencia  
\- Y si no lo pasa los devuelve a la academia – dijo Toushiro  
\- Lo mismo que nos dijeron a nuestro equipo – dijo Rayne  
\- Yo no voy a hacer ese entrenamiento – dijo Ikuto  
\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Naruko  
\- Porque me asignaron en un equipo que perdió un integrante – dijo Ikuto  
\- Que suerte tiene, Ikuto – dijo Naruko  
\- Y Hinata – dijo Ryu – no vino con ustedes  
\- Si, está en el lago – dijo Naruto  
\- Y la dejaste sola – dijo Ryu preocupado  
\- Me cree loco… yo nunca haría eso – dijo Naruto – esta con Jirato  
\- Con ese pequeño lobo – dijo Ryu  
\- Jirato la puede defender – dijo Naruko – él no es un lobo ordinario  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – dijo Ryu  
\- Él se puede transformar en un lobo más grande – dijo Naruko – aunque solo lo hace cuando siente el peligro o está cerca de Hinata o Rayne

Ryu se sorprendió, así que se fue del lugar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, pero no se dio cuenta que Naruko lo había hecho y lo había seguido encontrándolo que se estaba acercando donde estaba Hinata sentada

\- Estas bien – dijo Ryu  
\- Si no te preocupe Ryu – dijo Hinata – solo estaba pensando en algo  
\- ¿Sobre qué? – dijo Ryu  
\- Sobre un jutsu de agua que vi de Amelia sensei – dijo Hinata  
\- Un jutsu de agua, ¿Por qué? – dijo Ryu

Hinata en respuesta se paró y comenzó a mover el agua del lago dándole forma, algo que sorprendió a Ryu al ver que Hinata sabia la afinidad de su chakra y también la Manipulación de la Forma, en eso Naruko salió de su escondite sorprendiendo aún más a Ryu al no darse cuenta de su presencia

\- Parece sorprendido – dijo Naruko  
\- Y por lo que veo tú no lo está – dijo Ryu  
\- Porque ya lo había visto – dijo Naruko – hace cinco años la encontré jugando con el agua como lo está haciendo ahorita  
\- Hace cinco años – dijo Ryu – y porque hasta ahora lo muestra  
\- Otosan se lo prohibió – dijo Naruko  
\- Si se lo prohibió porque lo usa – dijo Ryu  
\- Estamos en confianza – dijo Hinata – además me lo prohibió hasta que fuera gennin  
\- Además de Naruko y Minato quien más lo sabe – dijo Ryu  
\- Shiro y Amelia sensei – dijo Hinata – y este pequeño lobito tremendo  
\- Yo no soy tremendo – dijo Jirato  
\- Si lo eres y también un cobarde a los médicos al igual que Naruto – dijo Naruko  
\- No lo soy – dijo Jirato  
\- Claro que lo eres – dijo Naruko – a mí no se me ha olvidado como no te despegaba de Hinata cuando los médicos trataron de revisarte la herida cuando te encontramos  
\- Ese fue cuando era un cachorro – dijo Jirato  
\- Lo tiene desde que es un cachorro – dijo Ryu  
\- Si, lo encontré herido y tristemente solo – dijo Hinata – entre el camino de aquí a la aldea

:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata y Naruko estaba caminando para regresar a la aldea cuando de repente escucharon unos gruñidos bajos lo que hizo que ambas se detuviera de inmediato y tratara de localizar el origen de aquel ruido, a lo que Hinata se percató de que venía de debajo de un árbol muy viejo que parecía que iba a caerse, así que movida por la curiosidad se acercó a ese lugar, y lo que encontró la lleno de alegría y felicidad, ya que oculto en un pequeño agujero en la tierra, cubierto por algunas hojas caídas del mismo árbol se encontraba escondido en esa madriguera improvisada temblando completamente una cría de lobo y noto que una de sus patitas tenía un gran corte el cual sangraba profundamente, así que se forma suave y precavida Hinata levanto entre sus brazos al cachorrito quien seguía temblando cual gelatina sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Tranquilo cachorro, te llevare a Konoha – dijo Hinata – y allá te ayudara a sanar tu herida  
\- Enserio te lo llevaras – dijo Naruko  
\- Bueno, supongo que sería cruel dejar morir a un animal así – dijo Hinata - solo es una cría y él solito no va a sobrevivir  
\- No solo es por eso verdad – dijo Naruko  
\- Este pequeño tiene miedo además de que se debe sentir solitario y triste – dijo Hinata – me recuerda a Naruto kun cuando lo conocí  
\- _"Solitario y triste"_ – pensó Naruko – _"ese Naruto desapareció cuando lo trataste como una persona más y no como un monstruo"_  
\- Naruko chan cree que Naruto kun se moleste o me vea como una desconsiderada a ver a este pequeño – dijo Hinata mientras hacia un pequeño vendaje a la herida  
\- No lo sé cómo lo va a tomar, pero no creo que te tome como una desconsiderada, al contrario te va a tomar como una chica muy considerada y de que solo quieres ayudar al pequeño – dijo Naruko – _"pero mientras vea esa sonrisa que tiene dudo que se niegue a que lo cuide"_

Hinata asistió sonriendo y reflejando en sus ojos una felicidad indescriptible, Naruko a notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír ya que ese pequeño lobo cuando fuera más grande sería un compañero ideal para Naruto para proteger a Hinata, a llegar a la mansión Namikaze Uzumaki le explicaron entre ambas la situación a Minato a lo que este rápidamente acepto al ver como Hinata le vendaba la herida que tenía y en ese momento el pequeño lobo despertó y reconoció a Hinata como la chica que había visto en el bosque, así que no intentó huir puesto a que sabía que ella lo había cuidado, Hinata a notar esto se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una botella de leche que estaba a la mitad y se lo vertió en un tazón viejo en el que nadie comía para colocárselo al frente del lobo, y este al verlo rápidamente comenzó a tomarla cosa que le hiso gracia a Hinata, ya que con su desesperación se parecía a Naruto cuando comía ramen

\- Es muy bonito – dijo Hanako – pero se parece a Naruto onisan de comelón  
\- Quien se parece a mí – dijo Naruto entrando  
\- Un pequeño lobo que trajo Hinata – dijo Minato

Naruto extrañado y confundido se acercó dónde estaba el grupo para conseguirse a Hinata viendo a un pequeño lobo con una gran sonrisa de alegría y felicidad

\- _"Como esa pequeña cosa le puede arrancar una sonrisa de esa"_ – pensó Naruto celoso – de donde recogiste a esa cosa  
\- En el bosque – dijo Hinata triste - además estaba solo y con herida  
\- _"Bien hecho Naruto ahora esta triste"_ – pensó Naruto – eres un chica muy considerada al ayudar a esa cría  
\- Entonces me lo puedo quedar – dijo Hinata sonriendo  
\- Si te lo puede quedar – dijo Naruto desviando la mirada  
\- Gracias Naruto kun – dijo Hinata  
\- _"Con tal de ver esa sonrisa"_ – pensó Naruto

:::::::::::::::::::::: Fin Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Y a los demás en donde lo consiguieron – dijo Ryu  
\- Naruto lo consiguió a los dos días que conseguí a Jirato – dijo Hinata - siendo atacado por un lobo  
\- Así es que es por eso que salta encima de Naruto cada vez que lo ven – dijo Ryu – están agradecido de que lo allá salvado  
\- No solo es por eso – dijo Naruto apareciendo – también es porque encontré a su madre  
\- Te has acariñado con ellos – dijo Ryu al verlo acariciar a Jirato  
\- Ellos me enseñaron que no puedo culpar a todos los de su especie por lo que hizo uno – dijo Naruto  
\- Dobe es hora de irnos – dijo Sasuke de lejos  
\- Ya voy teme – dijo Naruto – te queda

Hinata negó y se levantó despidiéndose de Ryu explicándole del el porqué tenía que irse, mientras tanto al día siguiente a la cinco de la madrugada ya se encontraba reunido en el campo de entrenamiento designado, Sasuke totalmente despierto, Hinata despierta pero con sueño y Naruto medio dormido para darse cuenta de que Kakashi está ausente, a lo que esperaron por varias horas

\- Buenos días a todos – dijo Kakashi apareciendo – listo para su primer día  
\- ¡Has llegado tarde! – dijo Naruto  
\- Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino – dijo Kakashi – por lo que…  
\- _"No te creo esa escusa barata"_ – pensaron Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke  
\- _"No me van a creer"_ – pensó Kakashi – vamos a empezar…

CONTINUARA...


	21. Prueba de supervivencia I

**Prueba de supervivencia I**

Los chicos prestas atención a lo que Kakashi explica a continuación, que la prueba sería una batalla de supervivencia con el objetivo de tratar de tomar unos de dos cascabeles que traía dentro del límite de tiempo que era hasta el mediodía, lo ataría a un poste y vería a los otros comiendo

\- _"Entonces fue por eso"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- _"Él nos dijo que no desayunáramos para nos costara más trabajo"_ – pensó Hinata - espera ¿Por qué hay sólo dos cascabeles si nosotros somos tres?  
\- De esa manera al menos uno de ustedes terminara atado y finalmente descalificado por fallar a completar la misión – dijo Kakashi – ese uno volverá a la academia  
\- _"Eso nunca"_ – pensaron Naruto y Sasuke  
\- Pero claro cualquiera de ustedes puede ser suspendido – dijo Kakashi – pueden usar cualquier arma incluyendo la Shuriken, si no están preparado para matarme no serán capaces de quitarme esto cascabeles  
\- Esas armas son muy peligrosas sensei – dijo Hinata  
\- En especial cuando no pudo esquivar ese borrador – dijo Naruto  
\- Los payasos de clases generalmente son los más débiles son fácilmente ignorarlo – dijo Kakashi – y por su calificaciones tan bajas son perdedores  
\- _"Débil y perdedor"_ – pensó Sasuke – _"palabras que a Naruto le molesta si la junta"_  
\- Cuando diga comience pueden empezar – dijo Kakashi

Un Naruto enfadado por ser llamado perdedor no espero el aviso de comienzo y agarrando un kunai se lanzó al ataque con la intención de destruir a Kakashi sorprendiendo a Sasuke, pero Kakashi le sujeto la mano a Naruto rápidamente donde tenía el kunai y se lo llevo a la nuca

\- No seas tan apresurado – dijo Kakashi – no he dicho comience aun  
\- _"Es rápido"_ – pensó Naruto tratando de sortearse – _"pero no como otosan"_  
\- _"A pesar de su edad es rápido igual a Minato sensei"_ – pensó Kakashi soltándolo – _"pero tiene el impulso de lanzarse a pelear de Kushina"_  
\- _"No puede ser… él es muy rápido"_ – pensó Hinata – _"ni siquiera pude ver sus movimientos"_  
\- _"Así que esto es un Jounin"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Pero tú viniste a mí con la pura intención de destruirme – dijo Kakashi – parece que al final van a empezar a gustarme a ustedes tres

Kakashi da el inicio para comienza prueba, mientras tanto en la torre Hokage se encontraba el tercer Hokage e Iruka

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Iruka? - dijo Sandaime - estoy seguro que no has venido solamente a tomar el té conmigo  
\- ¿Qué clase de sensei es el Jounin del equipo 7? - pregunto Iruka - ¿es una persona estricta?  
\- ¿Estás hablando sobre Kakashi? – dijo Sandaime - ¿Te preocupa?  
\- Lo estoy - dijo Iruka - he oído rumores que no demasiado bueno sobre él y sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento  
\- _"No sé porque Minato quiere que se lo enseñe"_ – pensó Sandaime sacando un libro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa – _"si sabe que esto es confidencial"_  
\- Y esto Hokage sama - dijo Iruka  
\- Este libro contiene la lista de todos los nombres de los gennin aprobados y suspendidos que ha estado a cargo de Kakashi - dijo Sandaime  
\- Con su permiso lo leeré - dijo Iruka tomando el libro  
\- _"Se va a preocupa más de lo que esta"_ – pensó Sandaime  
\- No… no puede ser – dijo Iruka – esto es mucho peor que los rumores  
\- Los exámenes de Kakashi suelen ser un poco más difíciles que los demás – dijo Sandaime  
\- Un poco más difíciles – dijo Iruka – ni un solo estudiante ha aprobado su examen  
\- Cierto, Kakashi no ha aprobado nunca a una persona… todos fallaron - dijo el Hokage – ya que nadie ha sido…  
\- Porque ninguno de ellos han llegado a su expectativa – dijo Minato – pero ello lo van a lograr, así que no te preocupes  
\- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro? – dijo Iruka  
\- Porque lo que Kakashi quiere en su equipo es una enseñanza que yo le enseñe – dijo Minato – una que él entendió muy tarde

Iruka miro a Minato con confusión y este a notarlo le explico cuál era el objetivo de Kakashi, mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento Hinata y Sasuke se encontraba escondido

\- Lo básico para un ninja es ocultar su presencia y esconderse de forma efectiva – dijo Kakashi – bien, todos están escondidos estupendamente…  
\- ¡Tengamos un duelo limpio y directo! – dijo Naruto  
\- _"A excepción de Naruto"_ – pensó Kakashi  
\- _"Que idiota"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Hey, ¿no eres un poco extraño comparado con los demás? – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¡Lo que es extraño es tu corte de pelo! – dijo Naruto

Kakashi no le sorprendió cuando Naruto salto a atacarlo descaradamente, así que introdujo su mano es su porta shuriken y esa acción izo que Naruto se detuviera a lo que Kakashi menciona que primero le iba a enseñar el taijutsu, a lo que Naruto se extrañó de que Kakashi quisiera sacar un arma ya que el taijutsu era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al ver lo que había sacado un libro

\- _"Que rayos"_ – pensó Naruto – _"¿Por qué has sacado un libro?"_  
\- ¿Qué estas esperando? – dijo Kakashi – acércate y atácame  
\- Pero… es decir… ¿Por qué estás leyendo ese libro? – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Por qué?... tengo curiosidad por saber cómo va a continuar la historia – dijo Kakashi – no te preocupes por esto… ya que con tu débiles ataque sería lo mismo si no estuviese leyendo

Naruto se molestó por ser subestimado, así que se lanza a atacar a Kakashi, pero este para el puñetazo de Naruto con su mano para luego esquivar una patada voladora agachándose, para luego esquivar un gran golpe y situarse atrás de Naruto

\- Un ninja no debe dar la espalda al enemigo varias veces, baka – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"La postura de su mano es… el símbolo del tigre"_ – pensó Hinata – _"¿Va a usar un gran ninjutsu contra Naruto kun?"_  
\- _"Ese símbolo es… para el jutsu del elemento de fuego"_ – pensó Sasuke – _"¿el sensei no solo está jugando con Naruto, va a pulverizarlo?"_  
\- ¡Naruto kun, corre! – grito Hinata preocupada - ¡vas a morir!

Naruto se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde para esquivarlo cuando Kakashi acerca sus dedos hacia el traseros de Naruto usando el Sennen Goroshi (Mil Años de Muerte) causando en Naruto estreñimiento, dolor y vergüenza, pero también lo envía volando directamente a un lago cercano

\- _"Esos dos solo son un par de idiotas"_ – pensó Sasuke molesto  
\- Veamos por donde iba – dijo Kakashi abriendo el libro nuevamente  
\- _"Mierda… no voy a permitir que esto acabe aquí"_ – pensó Naruto en las profundidades del lago

Sasuke preparo su mano cerca de porta shuriken, mientras Naruto nadaba para la superficie lanzo dos Shuriken, pero Kakashi sin apartar la vista del libro alzo su brazo y los atrapo con los dedos, a lo que Sasuke a ver que no iba a funcionar aparto la mano del porta shuriken

\- _"Aunque el sensei sea un idiota es muy fuerte"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- _"Su fuerza es enorme"_ – pensó Hinata – _"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?"_  
\- Y ahora que estás haciendo – dijo Kakashi al verlo salir del lago – sabes que no comerás tu almuerzo hasta que me haya quitado un cascabel antes del mediodía  
\- ¡Ya lo sé! – dijo Naruto  
\- Decías que querías superar a los Hokages – dijo Kakashi - pero tus acciones dicen otra cosa ya que te vez muy tambaleante  
\- _"Como puedo luchar cuando me estoy muriendo de hambre"_ – pensó Naruto – usted dijo que no desayunáramos, pero puedo seguir luchando aunque tenga hambre  
\- _"Estoy de acuerdo con ese dobe"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- _"Y yo que me salte la cena de anoche"_ – pensó Hinata – _"porque no le hice caso a Kushina"_  
\- ¡Solo ha sido un pequeño descuido! – dijo Naruto – eso es todo dattebayo  
\- _"Yo diría uno bien grande"_ – pensó Kakashi - ¿nunca has oído que la falta de atención es tu peor enemigo?  
\- Mierda, tengo mucha hambre y mis poderes… pero tengo que conseguir un cascabel no importa como… - dijo Naruto - ¡No puedo fallar… no puedo fallar en un sitio como este! ¡me convertiré en un ninja!

En eso seis Naruto sale del lago y se lanzaron a atacar a Kakashi, Hinata estaba impresionada de que Naruto era capaz de hacer clones sólido en lugar de sólo ilusiones, pero Sasuke y Kakashi no tanto ya que la identificaron rápidamente como la técnica con la que había vencido a Mizuki, Kakashi estaba listo para atacarlo, pero un clon de Naruto sujeta a Kakashi por la espalda, mientras los otros Narutos agarrar las piernas de Kakashi para mantenerlo quieto para que no escapara del golpe que el Naruto real le iba a dar

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por detrás también? – dijo Kakashi  
\- Un ninja no debe darle la espalda a su enemigo ¿verdad, Kakashi sensei? – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Una estrategia bien pensada"_ – pensó Sasuke - _"a pesar de que es un dobe"_  
\- Use la replicación de sombras y dejé una replicación en la parte más profunda del río, y la hice aparecer detrás de ti – dijo Naruto – ¡y este ataque es para vengarme por haberme pegado ese ataque en el trasero!

Naruto logro golpear a Kakashi, pero se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que había golpeado a otro Naruto y pensó que uno de ellos era Kakashi transformado en él, así que comenzó a luchar con los clones para conseguir al falso, pero al darse cuenta de esto desase a sus clones, para darse cuenta al igual que Sasuke de que Kakashi había evadido su ataque usando a uno de sus clones para usar el jutsu de reemplazo y al tratar de conseguir a Kakashi diviso debajo de un árbol cercano un cascabel, pero cuando los intentos de recuperarlo, cae presa de una trampa de Kakashi, dejando Naruto colgando boca abajo.

\- _"Una trampa obviamente"_ – pensó Sasuke - _"pero ese Jounin parece no tener ningún punto débil pese a estar luchando con Naruto"_  
\- ¡El cascabel! – dijo Naruto  
\- Usa tus técnicas después de pensártelo detenidamente porque tu oponente podría utilizarlo en tu contra – dijo Kakashi recogiendo el cascabel – y algo más... si el anzuelo es tan obvio… no lo tomes… para que no caigas en una trampa tan clara, baka  
\- _"De seguro se está vengando por la broma de ayer"_ – pensó Naruto molesto  
\- Un ninja debe anticiparse a las anticipaciones – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¡Ya lo sé! – dijo Naruto  
\- Te lo estoy diciendo porque parece que no ¿captas? – dijo Kakashi - tus movimientos se dejan llevar por emociones innecesarias

CONTINUARA...


	22. Prueba de supervivencia II

**Prueba de supervivencia II**

En ese momento, Sasuke, cree que Kakashi se distrajo, por lo que lo ataca con una lluvia de shuriken y kunai, aparentemente matando a Kakashi, pero se descubre que utilizo el jutsu de sustitución a lo que Sasuke tuvo que cambiar rápidamente a otro lugar para esconderse, Hinata al preocuparse por Sasuke se comenzó a mover también, pero al ver a Kakashi se escondió de nuevo.

\- _"¡Estoy a salvo!"_ – pensó Hinata – _"no se ha percatado de mi presencia"_  
\- Hinata, detrás de ti – dijo Kakashi

Hinata cuando se voltio pego un grito del susto, Naruto al escucharlo salió de su regresión de que no volvería a caer en otra trampa así que corto la cuerda, pero tan pronto se paró firmemente sobre el suelo otra trampa lo atrapo y esta vez lo subió más alto, así mismo Kakashi hiso el sello de rata y un torbellino de hoja apareció, pero cuando desapareció escucho como alguien lo llamaba y al voltea se consiguió a Naruto todo herido y con varios kunais clavado, así que pego un gran grito, para luego desmayarse.

\- _"A lo mejor me he pasado"_ – pensó Kakashi – _"pero debería haberse dado cuenta de si era o no real"_  
\- _"Esa ha debido de ser Hinata"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Conocimiento de tácticas ninjas número dos, Genjutsu – dijo Kakashi – Hinata ha caído en la trampa fácilmente  
\- _"Genjutsu, ¿eh? un tipo de técnica alucinógena que controla la mente"_ – pensó Sasuke – no me es extraño que haya caído en ella tan fácilmente si tuvo que ver con Naruto… pero… yo no soy igual que ellos  
\- ¿Por qué no dices eso después de coger un cascabel? – dijo Kakashi – Sasuke kun

Sasuke se dio la vuelta quedado frente a frente con Kakashi, para luego lanzarle rápidamente un par de kunai que fácilmente fuero esquivado por Kakashi anunciándole que era inútil que lo atacara con ataque normales, pero Sasuke lanza otro kunai cortando una cuerda y activado una trampa sorprendiendo a Kakashi por los kunais y shurikens que se dirigía a su dirección a lo que nuevamente el peligris salto antes de que lo golpearan terminado así en un tronco de un árbol, pero la sorpresa no terminaron para Kakashi cuando Sasuke apareció detrás suyo para darle una patada que fue defendido usando un brazo reforzado por el segundo, a lo que Sasuke aprovecho para darle un puñetazo que al igual fue parado por la mano del peligris, así que rápidamente el Uchiha dio una segunda patada dirigida a la cabeza del jounin, a lo Kakashi uso el brazo para detener la segunda patada, a lo que Sasuke cambio su expresión facial de seriedad a una sonrisa confiada antes de que tomara impulso, estiro su brazo para alcanzar los cascabeles, a lo que toco por un momento sintiendo el metal frio con estructura esférica que simbolizaba la victoria, pero rápidamente Kakashi dio un salto hacia atrás retomando distancia al notar esto

\- _"¡Que chico, no tengo tiempo de leer "el Paraíso del Coqueteo""_ – pensó Kakashi  
\- _"Por poco"_ – pensó Sasuke molesto

De repente Sasuke comienza a realizar una secuencia de sellos a lo que Kakashi reconoció y sorprendió de que Sasuke lo pudiera usar ya que requería un chakra superior para un simple Gennin, en ese momento el ojinegro coloco una mano en su boca, lanzando el Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego), formando una gran llamarada hacia la ubicación de Kakashi, el ataque duro unos segundos, al dispersarse el fuego el Uchiha no encontró rastro de Kakashi a lo que rápidamente comenzó a revisar en todas las direcciones, pero una voz le indico que se encontraba abajo, seguidamente de que una mano saliera del suelo tomando el tobillo de ojinegro usando el Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu (Elemento tierra: Decapita miento suicida) arrastrando hacía la tierra al pelinegro dejándolo enterrado, menos su cabeza, para luego ver como aparecía al frente de él en cuclillas Kakashi

\- Este es el tercer conocimiento de un ninja, Ninjutsu – dijo Kakashi - ¿cómo estás?, no puedes moverte ¿verdad?  
\- _"Claro que no me puedo mover"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Parece que tu talento es excepcional – dijo Kakashi - pero… dicen que las estacas que sobresalen deben clavarse bien en el suelo

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba de pie en la sima de un árbol mirando el paisaje cuando se topó con una sorpresa, rápidamente el ojiazul dio unos cuantos saltos entre los árboles antes de llegar a una extraña piedra en donde se encontraban un par de cajas de almuerzo

\- No tengo por qué ser un tonto obediente y arrebatarle los cascabeles – dijo Naruto – lo que tengo que hacer es comerlo a escondidas  
\- Oye – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"Rayos… ya me descubrió"_ – pensó Naruto – era una broma y…  
\- ¡Demasiado tarde! – dijo Kakashi

Mientras con Sasuke se estaba reprochando la gran diferencia de fuerza, pero es sacado de su pensamiento cuando escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos antes de que apareciera Hinata corriendo, está se detuvo al ver solamente la cabeza del ojinegro, la ojiperla estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero hizo el esfuerzo posible para no hacerlo, pero al escuchar pronunciar su nombre soltó un grito al cielo y cayó nuevamente inconsciente cosa que no le extraño a Sasuke, media hora después Hinata se despierta y al reconoces ver a Sasuke se sonroja de la pena

\- Lo siento – dijo Hinata  
\- No te preocupe – dijo Sasuke - falta poco para el medio día es mejor ir a buscar a Kakashi para acabar con el show de hacer creer que no trabajamos en equipo y comenzar con el otro

Hinata asiste y antes de responder escuchar el sonido que anunciaba el final de la prueba, a lo que ambos se dirigen al punto de reunión y al llegar se toparon con que Naruto estaba amarrado en uno de los tres troncos

\- Parece que te atraparon Naruto – dijo Sasuke - pero me da igual cómo te hayas metido en este problema  
\- _"Tengo hambre"_ – pensó Hinata avergonzada – _"al igual que Naruto y Sasuke"  
_ \- Sus estómagos están rugiendo, ¿eh? - dijo Kakashi - por cierto, sobre los resultados de este entrenamiento… bueno, ninguno de ustedes necesita volver a la Academia Ninja  
\- ¿Significa que los tres? – dijo Naruto emocionado  
\- Si, los tres… ¡deberían dejar de ser ninjas! – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¿Dejar de ser ninjas? ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Naruto – no pudimos tocar el cascabel, pero ¡¿Por qué tienes que decirnos que abandonemos?!  
\- Es porque nosotros tres simplemente son niños que ni siquiera merecen ser ninjas – dijo Kakashi

Sasuke salió corriendo hacia Kakashi intentando hacerle algún tipo de daño, pero este fue más rápido y tumbo a Sasuke al suelo sentándose encima de él doblándole un brazo y pisándole la cabeza

\- ¿En verdad piensan que ser ninja es una cosa fácil? – dijo Kakashi - ¿Por qué creen que estamos entrenando dividiéndolos en equipos?  
\- _"Que se cree el sensei"_ – pensó Sasuke con disgusto – _"claro que no es fácil ser un ninja"_  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Hinata  
\- En otras palabras, ninguno de ustedes entiende el cometido de esta prueba – dijo Kakashi - el que determinar si aprueban o fallan  
\- _"Por supuesto que entendemos el cometido de la prueba"_ – pensó Hinata – claro que nos hemos estado preguntando que era…  
\- ¿Son idiotas o qué? – dijo Kakashi - ¿No entienden por qué todos están en un equipo?  
\- _"Para apoyarnos entre todos"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Pues se los diré trabajo en equipo – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¿Quiere decir que cooperemos entre nosotros? – dijo Hinata  
\- Eso es, pero es muy tarde incluso aunque ahora se hayan dado cuenta – dijo Kakashi - si hubieran venido los tres a la vez, tal vez hubieran podido tocar un cascabel, pero esto está muy mal  
\- ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar en equipo si solo hay dos cascabeles? – dijo Hinata - si tres personas trabajan duro para conseguirlos, una de ellos tendría que quedarse a fuera, se daría entonces un conflicto en equipo en vez de trabajo  
\- Por supuesto esta prueba tiene que ponerlos unos contra otros – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"Eso nunca paso aunque se viera de esa forma"_ – pensó Naruto - ¿Qué?  
\- En esta situación podemos seleccionar a aquellos que tienen prioridad al trabajo en equipo que a sí mismos – dijo Kakashi - este era el propósito, pero los tres han estado patéticos  
\- _"Ningunos de los tres somos patéticos"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Hinata, te has preocupado más por Naruto que por Sasuke, además de que no has sido capaz de lograr nada más que desmayarte – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"Eso es lo que tú crees"_ – pensó Hinata – _"aunque sea cierto que me desmaye en dos ocasiones"  
_ \- ¡Naruto! Lo único que has hecho es parate enfrente de mí para luego desaparecer – dijo Kakashi - y tu Sasuke has asumido que al menos uno de esos dos iba a estorbarte y lo has hecho todo solo  
\- _"Ellos nunca me van a estorbar"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Las misiones se hacen en grupo, es cierto que los ninjas necesitan unas habilidades individuales bien desarrolladas – dijo Kakashi - pero el trabajo en equipo es mucho más importante, una acción individual que interrumpa el trabajo en equipo dará como resultado el peligro o incluso la muerte de sus compañeros  
\- _"Algo planea desmostarnos"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- Por ejemplo… - dijo Kakashi sacando un kunai y poniéndolo en el cuello del Sasuke - ¡Hinata! ¡Mata a Naruto, o Sasuke morirá!  
\- _"Elegir entre Naruto o Sasuke"_ – pensó Hinata asombrada y asustada  
\- Esto es lo que ocurrirá – dijo Kakashi apartando el kunai del cuello de Sasuke  
\- _"Creí que iba enserio a lastimar a Sasuke"_ – pensó Hinata  
\- _"Esta me la vas a pagar luego por el susto"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Después de que capturan a alguien como rehén, se enfrentaran a una difícil decisión, y alguien morirá – dijo Kakashi levantándose de encima de Sasuke y guardando el Kunai – en cualquier misión, ponen su vida en peligro  
\- _"Poner a elegir entre Naruto y yo a Hinata"_ – pensó Sasuke molesto  
\- Bien chicos, les daré una última oportunidad – dijo Kakashi  
\- _"Era lo que estábamos esperando"_ – pensaron Naruto y Sasuke  
\- Pero… será un combate mucho más difícil para tomar los cascabeles después del almuerzo – dijo Kakashi - coman el almuerzo solo si están a la altura del desafío, pero no dejen que coma Naruto  
\- _"Como… sin comer"_ – pensó Naruto molesto  
\- Este castigo es por romper las reglas e intentar comer el almuerzo antes de tiempo antes de tiempo – dijo Kakashi - si alguien le da de comer será suspendido  
\- _"Si suspendo, otosan se decepcionara más de mi"_ – pensó Hinata – _"pero es injusto que Naruto kun pase hambre"  
_ \- Aquí yo soy la leí – dijo Kakashi - ¿les queda claro?

Al ver que los tres asistieron el jounin desaparición en una nube de humo, a lo que Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a comer, pero al escuchar el gruñido del estómago de Naruto se detuvieron

\- ¡Estoy bien incluso si no como! – dijo Naruto - ¡estoy bien!  
\- _"Claro que no está bien"_ – pensó Sasuke - Naruto ¿quieres?  
\- _"Sasuke teme ofreciéndome su almuerzo"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- ¡Hey, Sasuke kun! – dijo Hinata – sensei acaba de decir que…  
\- No te preocupes – dijo Sasuke – no lo siento cerca… además esto a ti no te parece correcto  
\- _"Es verdad no se siente cerca"_ – pensó Hinata – no… no me parece correcto  
\- Entonces los tres debemos de apoyarnos como un equipo – dijo Sasuke – como siempre lo hemos hecho desde pequeños  
\- Tienes mucha razón Sasuke – dijo Naruto – _"gracias chicos"  
_ \- ¿Cómo es que te has soltado? – dijo Hinata al verlo frente a ella  
\- Nunca estuve atado, fue un clon – dijo Naruto

Naruto se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes y comer un poco del bento de Hinata, pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por el jounin que apareció enfrente de ellos

\- ¡Ustedes tres!, han infligido las normas – dijo Kakashi  
\- Tiene razón… lo hemos hecho – dijo Naruto

Kakashi sorprendido volteo solo para ver una enorme bola de fuego dirigirse hacia él y se hacía cada vez más grande gracias a un fuerte viento que azotó, provocando una fuerte explosión que se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda del campo de entrenamiento número 7 pero cuando el humo se disipó los tres gennin no vieron nada.

\- Muy ingenioso de su parte – dijo Kakashi detrás de los tres – pero no han logrado herirme  
\- ¿Quién dijo que queríamos eso, Kakashi sensei? – Sonrió Naruto zorrunamente

Mientras tanto Hinata y Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus rostros mostraban un cascabel cada uno, a lo que Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido, miró a su cinturón y se dio cuenta que los cascabeles todavía estaba a lo que miro de nuevo a sus gennin.

\- ¿Son falsos? – dijo Kakashi  
\- No Kakashi sensei estos son los verdaderos – dijo Sasuke

De repente apareció una nube de humo junto a Kakashi para luego notar que el par de cascabeles se habían transformado en dos rocas, dándose así de cuenta que Hinata había usado Genjutsu mágico

\- ¿Cuándo? – dijo Kakashi  
\- Desde que saco su libro aproveché la oportunidad para ir hacia usted y cambiarlos por lo que tiene – dijo Naruto  
\- Pero tú a no obtener un cascabel tendrás que regresar a la academia – dijo Kakashi  
\- No me importa regresar a la academia un año más si puedo hacer que nuestro equipo logre ser genin oficiales – dijo Naruto  
\- Naruto tu deberías ser el que pase, tu conseguiste los cascabeles – dijo Hinata  
\- Al parecer Hinata se quedara con el cascabel, ya que no creo que Naruto lo acepte – dijo Kakashi - así que no me queda otra opción… ¡Aprobados!  
\- Aprobados ¿por qué? – dijo Hinata  
\- Ustedes tres son los primeros, a la gente que he examinado anterior mente eran zoquetes que solo escuchaban lo que les decían – dijo Kakashi - los ninjas deben de pensar más allá de lo normal, en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero… aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos son peor que escoria  
\- _"Yo nunca me convertiré en ese tipo de persona que no cuida de sus amigos"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Su entrenamiento termina aquí – dijo Kakashi - el equipo siete comenzara a realizar misiones a partir de mañana

Cuando los 3 gennis se fueron a celebrar Kakashi miro a un punto del campo de entrenamiento siete

\- Sé que ha estado todo el tiempo ahí Minato sensei – dijo Kakashi  
\- Me atrapaste – dijo Minato – pero se me hace extraño que allá caído en la trampa de los chicos  
\- No esperaba que me engañaran – dijo Kakashi – además me sorprendieron al trabajar por su cuenta, pero a la misma vez en equipo  
\- Además también te confiaste – dijo Minato – ellos tres no necesitan palabras para idear un plan ya que saben cómo piensas cada uno  
\- No me diga que esta prueba fue como un juego para ellos – dijo Kakashi  
\- Tú lo has dicho – dijo Minato – ya que ningunos de los tres mostraron todo su potencial  
\- Porque lo dice sensei – dijo Kakashi  
\- Porque los tres estuvieron entrenando toda la tarde como fueran chunnin e ideando varios escenario de lo que podía pasar en la prueba – dijo Minato

CONTINUARA...


	23. Misión al País de la Ola I

**Misión al País de la Ola I**

A primera hora de la mañana se encontraba Kakashi abriendo la puerta de la oficina del Hokage dejando pasar primero a su equipo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y vio a Minato quién sonreía amablemente hacia ellos

\- Me alegra ver que han venido por su primera misión – dijo Minato entregándole un papel a Kakashi - es de rango D, como todas las que realizarán hasta que su jounin sensei y yo consideremos que son capaces de realizar alguna de mayor rango  
\- _"Así que buscar a un gato extraviado llamado Tora"_ \- pensó Kakashi con una media sonrisa – _"al gato de la Señora Shijimi"_  
\- ¿Eso es todo lo que haremos? – dijo Naruto - ¿buscar y entregar un gato extraviado?  
\- Así es, cuando terminen su misión, pueden regresar por otra si gustan, depende de su disposición el cuantas pueden hacer en un día, cuando lleguen a las diez o quince de rango D, puedo considerar darles algo más complicado – dijo Minato

Las caras de Sasuke y Naruto se iluminaron al escuchar esto, tomaron la mano de Hinata y salieron disparados de su oficina

\- Pobre Hinata, creo que fue una mala idea el decirle eso sabiendo cómo son eso dos – dijo Minato  
\- Esa misión me trae recuerdo – dijo Kakashi – es como si los gatos supieran cuando hay gennin recién graduados y se escapan  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tardaran en atrapar al gato? – dijo Minato  
\- No lo sé, pero lo que si se dé quien de tres va a salir con rasguño del gato – dijo Kakashi

Minato vio a Kakashi salir de la oficina y este se dirigió a donde estaba su equipo, al llegar vio a un Naruto emocionado, pero su emoción fue interrumpida cuando Kakashi comenzó a dar orden, después de recibir la orden los chicos se pusieron la radio y se espaciaron por el bosque, Kakashi como había dicho se quedo en punto especifico a dar nueva orden, mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba los tres siguiendo orden de su sensei

\- Aquí Sasuke, he llegado al punto B – dijo Sasuke  
\- Aquí Hinata, he llegado al punto C – dijo Hinata  
\- Aquí Naruto, he llegado al punto A Dattebayo – dijo Naruto  
\- Llegas tarde, Naruto – dijo Kakashi – de acuerdo, equipo siete

De repente Kakashi escucho cuando el objetivo empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad y ellos empezaron a seguirlo minutos después su objetivo se detuvo en una parte del bosque y los 3 gennis lo seguían de cerca escondido detrás de un tronco para no ser descubierto

\- Genial, ahí está – dijo Naruto, para luego moverse a otro tronco  
\- ¿Cuál es la distancia hasta el objetivo? – pregunto Kakashi  
\- Cinco metros – dijo Naruto – Estoy... listo ttebayo  
\- Yo… también – dijo Sasuke  
\- Y yo – dijo Hinata  
\- ¡Bien! – dijo Kakashi - ¡A por él!

Los tres gennis del equipo 7 salieron de su escondite y se lanzaron a su objetivo a una gran velocidad hasta que Naruto lo tomo y al parecer eso no le gusto al gato ya que empezó a rasguñarlo y a patearlo en la cabeza, mientras que Hinata trataba de quitárselo, en tanto Sasuke estaba comunicándose con Kakashi.

\- Objetivo localizado – dijo Sasuke  
\- Lazo en la oreja derecha... – dijo Kakashi - ¿Seguro que es el objetivo?  
\- Si, estamos seguros – dijo Sasuke  
\- Bien – dijo Kakashi – misión de búsqueda de la mascota perdida "Tora", completada  
\- ¿¡No podrías conseguirnos una misión mejor!? – grito Naruto  
\- _"Igual que Kushina"_ – pensó Kakashi

Los días pasaron y el equipo sietes se encontraba caminando en silencio hacia el puente donde siempre se encuentran con el sensei y como era costumbre todavía no había llegado y para pasar el rato comenzaron a recordar la interminable misiones de rangos D que hicieron, como si llevar a pasear unos perros a lo cual Naruto agarro al más grande y el perro se lo llevo a rastra a un campo minado, otra de la misiones fue limpiar un rio a lo la cual la corriente se lo llevo y tuvo que ser salvado por Sasuke antes de que callera por la cascada, los chicos fueron sacado de su recuerdo cuando apareció el jounin con una sonrisa poniendo sus clásicas excusas a la cual ninguno le creyó, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la torre del Hokage donde recibirían sus misiones, una vez dentro de la oficina del Hokage vieron que estaba acompañado de Iruka.

\- Bien, veamos aquí hay muchas misiones de rango D que podría asignarles – dijo Minato – _"de seguro Naruto forma un berrinche"_  
\- Ya basta - dijo Naruto formando una negación con su brazo para luego sentándose a espaldas del Hokage - somos ninjas y no quiero seguir con esas mismas misiones aburridas, quiero una misión más difícil  
\- Como te atreves a decir eso Naruto, tu apenas eras un recién genin… - trato de decir Iruka  
\- Basta Iruka, si Naruto quiere una misión más difícil, eso tendrá - dijo Minato tomando un papel de su escritorio para luego seguir hablando - su misión es de rango C, serán guardaespaldas  
\- ¿A quién protegeremos, a alguien importante, una princesa tal vez? - dijo Naruto con mucha ilusión  
\- Calma Naruto, ahora lo conocerás - dijo Minato y mando a un chunin que estaba en la entrada - has pasar a nuestro invitado  
\- Mi nombre es Tazuna y soy un constructor de puentes, espero y me sepan cuidar bien - dijo Tazuna fijando su vista a los chicos y se decepcionó - ¿unos niños serán los que me protejan y un enano cara de idiota?  
\- A quien le dijo enano cara de idiota – dijo Naruto inocentemente - ha de ser un pobre tonto

Sus compañeros se posicionaron a un lado de él para dejarle en claro que él era el más pequeño y al darse cuenta

\- ¡Cómo te atreves, ahora verás! - dijo Naruto lanzándose hacia constructor de puentes  
\- Naruto, se supone que debes proteger al cliente no atacarlo - dijo Kakashi mientras sujetaba a Naruto  
\- Una vez haya regresado a mi país, deberán proteger mi vida hasta que complete el puente – dijo Tazuna – pero están seguro de que estos chicos puedan afrontar esta misión  
\- Yo, un Jounin los acompañaré – dijo Kakashi – así que no tiene por qué preocuparte

Horas más tardes ya todos se encontraban saliendo por la puerta grande en dirección al país de las olas, el camino era largo así que se fueron despacio para llegar con energía y para poder luchar por si acaso algún ladrón los intercepta, pero cuando pasaron cerca de un charco de agua de este aparecen dos Shinobis de repente, cuya primera acción fue atrapar a Kakashi con unas cadenas con navajas, para que después en un rápido movimiento lo hicieron pedazos, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos ante eso pero no estaban asustados, el primero en salir de su asombro y actuar fue Naruto, quien sin que se dieran cuanta, tomó a los Chunnin y los lanzó contra un árbol, haciendo que la cadena que los unía se enredase en él provocándole una pequeña herida en la mano eso preocupo a Hinata que trato de ir en su ayuda pero Naruto la detuvo para que se quedara en su posición, tras esto, Sasuke aprovecho la posición de enemigos y sujetó la cabeza de ambos Shinobis para luego guiarlo a golpearse rompiendo las mascaras de ambos y dejando a uno inconsciente, el restante, soltó la cadena y se lanzó directo hacia Tazuna, pero Hinata se colocó frente al constructor con un kunai en la mano al ver que el asesino se aproximaba, Naruto al ver eso trato de ir para protegerla pero a notar que no se podía mover, le entro un miedo a no poder hacer nada, pero Sasuke a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Naruto corrió a una gran velocidad y la protegió, ya estaba muy cerca cuando aquel ninja se detuvo y apareció ante ellos Kakashi ya que en una mano traía a un ninja y con el otro atrapa al que iba a atacar a Hinata, los chicos se alegraron por eso, pero Sasuke no tanto.

\- Naruto, perdona por no haberte ayudado antes – dijo Kakashi – permití que te hirieran… no pensé que fueras incapaz de moverte al ver a Hinata en peligro de ser herida  
\- _"Estoy salvado"_ – pensó Tazuna  
\- _"Al comienzo no he tenido problema, ni miedo"_ – pensó Naruto - _"pero en el momento más indicado no he sido capaz de hacer nada para ayudar a Hinata"_  
\- Estas herido… miedosito – dijo Sasuke

Naruto se molesto e iba a golpear a Sasuke, pero Kakashi lo detuvo advirtiéndole que la cadena del enemigo poseía veneno por lo que no se podía mover mucho para evitar que se propagara, además tenía que abrir la herida para sacar la sangre envenenada de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que amarraba al enemigo a un árbol

\- Por cierto, Tazuna san – dijo Kakashi  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tazuna  
\- Estos ninjas son Chunins de la aldea secreta de la niebla – dijo Kakashi - reconocidos por su espíritu combativo, sin importarles las consecuencias  
\- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de percibir nuestra presencia? – dijo Meizu  
\- Habiendo tiempos que no llueve y en un día tan soleado como éste – dijo Kakashi – entonces no tiene por qué haber charcos  
\- ¿Por qué dejaste a los chicos luchar sabiendo eso? – dijo Tazuna  
\- Si hubiera querido, los hubiera matado sin pestañear – dijo Kakashi – pero quería saber quién era el objetivo de esos dos  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Tazuna  
\- En pocas palabras, ¿iban a por ti o por alguno de nosotros? – dijo Kakashi – a eso me refiero… nuestra misión sólo consistía en protegerte de ladrones o de matones hasta que construyeras el puente… no nos dijiste que te perseguían unos Shinobis y ahora esta misión se ha convertido al menos, en una de clase B entre las más costosas  
\- _"No puedo decir una escusa"_ – pensó Tazuna – _"aunque tenga una razón de por qué mentí"_  
\- Seguro que tienes una razón – dijo Kakashi – pero lo que estamos haciendo ahora, esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción  
\- No estamos preparados para esta misión – dijo Hinata – además necesitamos a un médico de la villa para extraer el veneno a la herida de Naruto kun  
\- Puede que esto sea demasiado – dijo Kakashi – supongo que deberíamos volver a curar a Naruto

Naruto con impotencia de no poder hacer nada y ser el causante de la preocupación de Hinata, este se clava un Kunai en su mano herida sorprendiendo a todos

\- Debería estar haciéndome más fuerte – dijo Naruto – no volveré a tener miedo, ni intentaré huir… no perderé contra Sasuke  
\- _"Y yo no perderé contra ti, Naruto"_ – pensó Sasuke  
\- ¡Lo juro por el dolor de esta mano izquierda! – dijo Naruto - ¡con este Kunai protegeré al viejo así que seguimos con la misión!  
\- Naruto extraer el veneno está bien – dijo Kakashi – pero sigue así y morirás desangrado  
\- _"Morir desangrado"_ \- pensó Naruto muy nervioso  
\- No tienes muchas posibilidades si no lo paramos ahora mismo – dijo Kakashi

Por ese comentario Naruto se pone más nervioso comenzando un gran escándalo, por lo que Kakashi le indica que le enseñe la mano, cumpliendo hay mismo, pero Kakashi al comenzar a vendarle la mano se sorprende al ver como la herida comienza a cicatrizares gracias al poder de Kyubi.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
